Cielo perdido
by Sallen1223
Summary: Primero ese rostro lo veía sólo en sus sueños más difusos, después el sonido de su voz llegó como constante invitado a su mente, y ahora cada vez que está solo puede sentir sobre él su intensa mirada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sebastián Michaelis lo sigue a todos lados? ¿Y por qué insiste en llamarlo "my Lord"? (Advertencia: Reencarnación)
1. Prologo

Resumen: Primero ese rostro lo veía sólo en sus sueños más difusos, después el sonido de su voz llegó como constante invitado a su mente, y ahora cada vez que está solo puede sentir sobre él su intensa mirada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sebastián Michaelis lo sigue a todos lados? ¿Y por qué insiste en llamarlo "my Lord"? (Advertencia: Reencarnación)

Mientras la luz de las velas se extinguía lo único que la mujer podía hacer era contemplar su obra y sonreír con una mueca desquiciada, porque de la nada la sangre que escapaba del cadáver del niño comenzó moverse y formó sobre el suelo la figura de una especie de pentagrama invertido que un circulo rodeaba encerrándolo junto con una extraña inscripción.

"Me has llamado" escuchó a la voz decir pero no como un sonido, sino como una especie de pensamiento ajeno que pese a ser extraño retumbó al interior de su mente "ahora el precio que has pagado no regresará, pero aún tienes la oportunidad de retroceder antes de pactar conmigo.

-No retrocederé – gritó la mujer con los ojos inyectados en sangre y locura - te he convocado para que cumplas mi deseo y no pienso detenerme ante nada.

"Si estás segura entonces te escucharé ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

-Hace algún tiempo mis padres murieron y me vi obligada a convertirme en la sirvienta de una casa noble; ahí conocí a un hombre que me prometió darlo todo por mí envolviéndome con dulces palabras hasta que permití que me hiciera un hijo… pero ese maldito al saber mi situación lejos de cumplir sus promesas lanzó mi amor a la basura y se comprometió con la hija de un nuevo rico a la que tuvo el descaro de obligarme a llamar su señora.

"Y entonces lo que quieres es que él se case contigo".

-Sí… quiero ser la señora de su casa y ser incluida en la nobleza, conocer la dicha de una riqueza ilimitada y escuchar que me llaman "my lady" todos aquellos que hoy se burlan de mí.

Mientras hablaba la mujer se había visto envuelta en la obscuridad y, para cuando terminó de hablar una voz similar pero diferente a la que había invadido su mente resonó justo a su lado.

-Para cumplir tu deseo debes pagar el precio y permitir sobre ti la marca del contrato. Mientras más visible sea la marca mayor será el poder que tengas.

La mujer lo meditó por un momento antes de responder.

-Coloca la marca en mi mano, mi futuro marido podría descubrirlo si lo colocas en cualquier otro lado.

-Ahora quedarán claros los términos del contrato: el hombre al que deseas se convertirá en tu marido permitiendo tu entrada a la nobleza, pero a cambio me entregarás dos cosas: la primera será tu alma, la cual recogeré dentro de diez años a partir de ahora.

-Sí… está bien.

-La segunda cosa que pido es el derecho de reencarnar un alma en tu descendencia.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo…? No, olvídalo, no quiero saber.

-¿Estás segura de querer pactar conmigo?

-No tengo otra opción.

-Entonces así será – de la nada una mano con garras afiladas salió de la obscuridad y tomó la mano de la mujer provocando en ella una terrible quemazón que la hizo gritar de dolor.

-Du…u…duele – gimió.

Y entonces la obscuridad que rodeaba a la mujer se concentró y tomó forma delante de la mujer, materializando una figura sólida y humana que invariablemente cautivó la atención de la mujer.

-Ese dolor te dice que aún estás viva. Ahora, creo que es hora de que comencemos con mi trabajo, my lady.

Y la mujer no pudo sino asentir y fingir para sus adentros que el contrato no acababa de suceder y que en lugar de diez años tenía toda una vida para disfrutar de la posición que compraría pagando con su alma.

Por su parte, el demonio simplemente sonrió a la mujer con la misma sonrisa retorcida de siempre mientras que sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lado: dentro de su cuerpo, apartada de la vista de la mujer, se encontraba el alma de Ciel Phantomhive.

En realidad Sebastián se había sentido decepcionado de lo poco que la mujer había intentado relacionarse con él, pero a decir verdad que no era algo extraño… en todos los años de hacer contratos con humanos el único que había conseguido establecer algún tipo de relación con él había sido Ciel y eso por supuesto no se había logrado de la noche a la mañana.

Ahora, gracias a su trato el demonio tenía la oportunidad de reencarnar el alma del maestro que tanto había significado para él en la línea de sangre de esa mujer, y con eso su plan definitivo se pondría en marcha.


	2. En un sueño

Capitulo 1: Ese mayordomo: En un sueño.

 _Despertó enredado en las sábanas más suaves que podría haber imaginado, con el brillo del sol impactando directamente sus ojos y, cuando estos se abrieron, lo primero que vieron fue al mayordomo vestido de negro que de pie junto a la ventana amarraba las cortinas haciendo gala de movimientos verdaderamente elegantes y fluidos._

 _-Ya es hora de despertar, joven amo – mientras hablaba vertió en una taza de porcelana fina un té humeante de aroma verdaderamente delicioso –. Para el desayuno de hoy se ha preparado carne ahumada acompañada de una ensalada de vegetales frescos, y una tarta de frutas del bosque._

 _Había mil preguntas diferentes rondando en la mente del chico, pero el suave aroma que penetraba por sus fosas nasales lo distrajo de cualquier otro pensamiento._

 _-Té de jazmín – susurró casi involuntariamente._

 _-Así es, my Lord – respondió el mayordomo de negro buscando en el amplio armario como si fuese lo más natural del mundo –. El día de hoy tiene programadas clases de baile con Madame Lussac, después de eso lecciones de violín, latín y economía. A las cinco de la tarde debe reunirse con el representante de la compañía de WestLand y a las 6:30 hay una cita programada con el director de la orquesta de Londres – continuó recitando mientras se acercaba y recogía de entre las manos del chico la taza ahora vacía, después de lo cual comenzó a deslizar de su cuerpo la ropa de cama remplazándola con una camisa de seda y un conjunto muy fino pero de corte verdaderamente extraño._

 _-¿Madame Lussac? ¿La compañía WestLand? – repitió incrédulo, sintiendo que su mente se sentía extrañamente familiar a esos nombres desconocidos._

 _-Eso he dicho. ¿Hay algún asunto especial en que desea que nos centremos antes de empezar, joven amo?_

 _Y el muchacho en este punto estaba tan confundido que no se sentía capaz de responder cualquier cosa, sin embargo, para su propia sorpresa sus labios se abrieron y su boca formuló con voz firme y autoritaria:_

 _-No hay nada especial. Ahora ¿tienes ya la información que te pedí anoche?_

 _Como respuesta el mayordomo de negro sonrió con una sonrisa tan macabra que habría helado la sangre en las venas a cualquiera._

 _-Yes, my Lord._

Y entonces la alarma sonó y los parpados del chico se retiraron dejando que sus ojos – azules como el cielo mismo – contemplaran las paredes manchadas del dormitorio.

"Otra vez el mismo sueño, pero ¿por qué? ¿Quién es ese hombre vestido de negro y por qué es que no puedo dejar de soñar con él?"

Tal vez con la intención de distraerlo de sus pensamientos la alarma volvió a sonar y esta vez Nathan Black se vio obligado a levantarse de la cama.

Tal cual lo hacía todas las mañanas cepilló su cabello azulado cuidando que ni un solo mechón quedara fuera de su lugar y después de eso cambió su ropa de dormir por el uniforme de la escuela y bajó al comedor, donde estaba ya preparada una humeante taza de té.

-Buenos días, joven – lo saludó la cocinera mientras acercaba un plato con su desayuno.

-Buenos días, Liliana.

-Su madre llamó para recordar que mañana regresa de su viaje por Escocia, y su padre también llamó…

-Déjame adivinar: surgieron otros asuntos que atender y va a tener que quedarse en Francia dos días más ¿cierto?

-Bueno, serán tres días en realidad.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Nathan simplemente sorbió un poco de té y se concentró en el sabor.

El sabor del té…

En esos extraños y vividos sueños que tenía el mayordomo de negro siempre le servía una taza de té justo después de despertarlo, y aunque el té que preparaba Liliana era bueno, lo cierto es que en nada se comparaba a esos tés que preparaba el mayordomo.

-Mmm… joven ¿le sucede algo?

-No, no pasa nada Liliana. Ya es tarde. Debo irme o llegaré tarde a la escuela.

Y aparentando una seguridad que en realidad no sentía, Nathan Black salió de la casa de su familia y subió al auto que lo llevaría a la escuela.

.

En tanto, no lejos de ahí un demonio repasaba los colmillos con su lengua una y otra vez.

 _Falta muy poco_ \- pensaba - _sólo un poco más para que nos encontremos otra vez... Ciel Phantomhive._


	3. El nuevo profesor

Capitulo 2: Ese mayordomo: El nuevo profesor.

-¡Nathan! – gritó un chico pelirrojo acercándose a él por sobre el césped del jardín – ¡Nathan! ¡Oye! Los chicos y yo vamos a la fuente de sodas con Juno y sus amigas después de clases ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-¿Qué? Ah, hola Jason. Yo… la verdad no estoy seguro.

-¿No? ¿Es porque tienes otros planes o también este lunes la piensa pasar encerrado en casa leyendo novelas románticas?

-¡Hey!

-Bueno, por tu reacción creo que di justo en el clavo.

-Jason King ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no leo novelas románticas?

-Mientras más veces lo repitas más probable es que lo crea. Ahora, a todo esto ¿qué planes tienes para hoy? Si no vas a acompañarnos a la fuente de sodas bien que podríamos hacer otra cosa. No sé, algo divertido.

-Yo… no estoy seguro de tener tiempo hoy.

-Amargado.

-No estoy amargado, es sólo – contuvo un suspiro – no importa. Como sea ¿Sabes qué es lo que va a pasar con la clase del señor Bártoli? Hasta la semana pasada los rumores decían que la señorita Huber iba a tomar sus horas pero sinceramente historia es una materia lo bastante tediosa sin que la imparta una momia egipcia.

-Te diría que eres un pesado si no estuviera de acuerdo contigo. Aunque a todo esto no puedo negar que envidio en verdad al profesor Bártoli, es decir, ganarse la lotería ¡Ja! No podemos culparlo por dejar las clases tiradas después de eso.

-No, supongo que no.

-Mmm… no me hagas mucho caso, pero escuché de uno de los prefectos que ya hay un nuevo profesor designado para ocupar el puesto de maestro de historia. Aunque claro, me sorprende que la vacante se llenara tan pronto.

-Jason no quieras jugar al tonto conmigo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ni siquiera abrirías la boca si no tuvieras una información más sólida que esa ¿cierto?

La cara seria del pelirrojo se dejó vencer por una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh, Nathan ¿por qué nunca puedo engañarte? En fin, si tanto te interesa te lo contaré: aún no he podido averiguar su nombre pero parece ser que el nuevo profesor es muy joven y ha causado revuelo ya entre todas las maestras de la escuela. No estoy seguro de su currículo, pero lo cierto es que sus credenciales lo identifican como un especialista en la historia británica.

-Hasta ahí suena competente, aunque supongo que no tiene sentido hablar mucho de esto, después de todo historia es el último periodo de hoy.

-¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres un amargado, Nathan Black?

-No soy un amargado - replicó el de pelo azul haciendo un puchero.

...

El día para el demonio pasó tormentosamente lento... por supuesto tenía que ser así, ya que todo el tiempo que había estado en la academia había transcurrido entre tediosas presentaciones y coqueteos desmedidos por parte de las profesoras.

Para cuando la campana del último periodo sonó el demonio soltó el suspiro que había estado manteniendo y se aseguró de que su apariencia fuera impecable… después de todo, el soportar el tedioso día como profesor sólo había tenido el objetivo de encontrarse finalmente con _él._

Interrumpiendo las reflexiones del demonio los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar uno por uno y el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando finalmente ese muchacho especial entró: la misma baja estatura que lo hacía parecer más aniñado que sus compañeros, su piel continuaba nívea y suave al tacto, su cabello de ese extraño tono azulado se peinaba con un fleco ligeramente más pronunciado que el de antaño, el ceño eternamente contraído en una mueca y sus ojos azules como el cielo mismo brillaban con la misma astucia que un día lo había llevado a convertirse en el líder de "La Nobleza Cruel". Por supuesto su identidad había cambiado – como era natural que sucediera después de una reencarnación – pero aún si el nombre de "Ciel Phantomhive" cambió por el de "Nathan Black" eso no importaba, porque la fuerza de su alma era lo suficientemente fuerte como para trascender siendo identificada por su esencia y no por una simple etiqueta.

-Muy buenas tardes jóvenes – inició con la línea pre ensayada una vez que todos los estudiantes tomaron sus lugares en el aula – mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis y a partir de hoy seré su profesor de historia. Ahora, antes de que empecemos realmente a trabajar me gustaría dejar en claro que soy muy exigente con mis pupilos pero por lo mismo siempre estoy más que dispuesto a auxiliarlos en todo aquello que necesiten. Por el momento me interesa conocer que tanto es lo que realmente han avanzado así que aplicaré un examen diagnóstico con las nociones básicas de lo que deben conocer hasta el momento y después aún tendremos tiempo de conocernos un poco.

Como era de esperarse de un digno profesor Sebastián habló con tono a la vez firme y cortes, al tiempo que sus ojos vagaban adecuadamente entre todos los alumnos. Sin embargo hay que decir que en realidad su atención estaba centrada con mayor intensidad que en nada en el joven de ojos azules que no lograba despegarle la vista de encima.

…..

Cuando Nathan vio al nuevo profesor el aire se atoró totalmente en su garganta haciéndole sentir como si una barrera invisible lo rodeara encerrándolo en sus sueños.

 _¿Qué es lo que significa esto?_ – se preguntó – _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta persona tiene el mismo rostro que ese hombre que siempre está en mis sueños?_

Inconscientemente sus ojos vagaron una y otra vez por la persona que se había presentado como profesor Michaelis: un cuerpo largo y esbelto cubierto de todo a todo por ropa negra, la piel pálida y tersa que en ningún sitio parecía marcada por la más mínima cicatriz o imperfección, el cabello negro como la noche cayendo en un desorden que lejos de lucir fachoso más bien resaltaba sus facciones y finalmente los ojos de un extraño tono parecido al vino tinto que su padre bebía en casi todas las cenas de negocios.

De algún modo logró sobreponer su orgullo a la sensación de mareo que lo invadía – porque bajo ninguna circunstancia se le permitiría a nadie ver a Nathan Black flaquear ante otros – y se enfocó enteramente en la presentación que el profesor Michaelis estaba haciendo y la explicación sobre el examen que aplicaría, sin embargo, sin poder evitarlo a cada momento sus memorias insistían en encontrar las semejanzas entre el hombre frente a él y la figura que noche a noche aparecía en sus sueños.

 _Prepárate Nathan Black_ – se dijo a sí mismo – _porque parece ser que este será un muy, muy largo periodo._


	4. Esperando

Capitulo 3: Ese mayordomo: Esperando.

Sebastián recordaba detalladamente el último encuentro que había tenido con Ciel Phantomhive: la noche templada, el cielo despejado y la piel nívea del niño que brillaba de manera casi fantasmal bajo el resplandor de la luna llena.

 _-Así que finalmente llegó el momento – habló su amo con la misma firmeza y tranquilidad con la que hablaba siempre que se sentaba en una mesa de negocios – finalmente mi venganza está completa._

 _-Finalmente su deseo se ha cumplido, my lord – coincidió el demonio._

 _-Sí. Has cumplido cabalmente tu parte del trato y ahora que los responsables de la muerte de mi familia se encuentran muertos ha llegado el momento de que yo cumpla con la mía._

 _-Hasta ahora todas las personas con las que he pactado buscan, en el momento en que los términos del contrato se cumplen, la forma de escapar a su destino. Debo decir que me tiene impresionado el ver que usted esté tan calmado al enfrentar la muerte inminente._

 _-Los seres humanos nacemos con el único propósito de un día morir, el cómo llegue esta es sin embargo lo que está sujeto a cambios, y yo por lo menos he pasado estos años con la certeza de saber quién es el que sería el mensajero de mi muerte._

 _Como siempre las palabras de Ciel encontraron la forma de sorprender al demonio, quien sin poder evitarlo dejó fluir su habitual sonrisa hacia el pequeño._

 _-¿Tiene algún último deseo que desea que complazca antes, joven amo? – le hizo un ofrecimiento que no solía hacer a menudo._

 _Por un momento pareció que el niño negaría tajantemente, pero de improviso sus labios formaron una mueca y sus ojos se fijaron en Sebastián con una expresión que el demonio jamás había visto antes._

 _-¿Dolerá? – pidió finalmente._

 _-Lo haré tan gentil como sea posible – prometió el demonio._

 _-¡No! Que duela… grava el dolor de mi vida en mi alma._

 _Sebastián miró una vez más a su amo con el desconcierto escrito en sus facciones, pero recompuso la expresión a una sonrisa satisfecha._

 _-Es usted muy amable – reconoció en voz alta sin que eso fuese una mentira. Después de todo, el dolor siempre daba a las almas un sabor único que complementaría perfectamente la bien condimentada alma del niño._

 _-Sebastián…_

 _-¿Yes my lord?_

 _-Una última cosa: los arreglos que dispuse en mi testamento…_

 _-Vigilaré personalmente que nadie intervenga con la voluntad de mi amo._

 _Como única muestra de reconocimiento a esas palabras Ciel cerró los ojos y asintió. En su testamento el joven Conde había dispuesto que la mansión y los bienes de la misma fueran distribuidos entre los cinco leales criados y que la compañía Funtom pasara a manos de Elizabeth y su familia, pero como siempre que se hablaba de grandes fortunas existía la posibilidad de que alguien intentara manipular el papeleo en su propio beneficio._

 _-Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Adelante, toma mi alma ahora._

 _Y obedeciendo a la voluntad de su amo, el demonio se acercó al joven y delicadamente quitó el parche que cubría el contrato utilizando sus manos desnudas._

 _El método de extraer el alma solía variar de contrato a contrato: a aquellos contratistas que no solían agradarle les arrancaba el corazón y lo comía aún escurriendo sangre ante los ojos horrorizados de sus víctimas, y en el caso de que los contratistas le hubiesen provocado el más mínimo ápice de respeto entonces rompía el cuello para una muerte instantánea. En el caso particular de su joven amo, Sebastián habría querido por sobre todo hacer al niño dormir profundamente y tomar el alma mientras el pequeño aún pudiera sentir su presencia como un sueño… pero Ciel había pedido dolor, y para complacer ese deseo el demonio simplemente cubrió con su boca la boca del niño y extrajo el alma del un cuerpo vivo que prácticamente desgarró el corazón en un intento de retenerla._

 _Algo debía de reconocer Sebastián: su amo no gritó; prefirió acuchillar con las uñas las palmas de sus manos y soportar hasta que su garganta se perdió en un último quejido y su rostro – empapado en lágrimas – desistió de toda fuerza derramándose en los brazos del mayordomo junto con el resto del pequeño cuerpo._

 _Y ahora finalmente llegaba el momento de devorar esa deliciosa alma que tanto había enloquecido al viejo demonio._

 _Y sin embargo… mientras los ojos rojos se fijaban en el cuerpo inerte del niño la comprensión cayó de golpe sobre el demonio: él no podía devorar el alma de Ciel, no podía porque…_

-Terminó el tiempo – decidió él mismo escapar de sus pensamientos – entreguen rápido sus exámenes.

Como antes sus ojos vagaron por toda la sala sin fijarse descaradamente en nadie en especial, pero en el último segundo sus ojos se fijaron en el estudiante de ojos de cielo que nerviosamente se mordía los labios en un gracioso puchero.

…..CIEL….

-Terminó el tiempo – anunció con esa voz profunda y autoritaria que había usado antes – entreguen rápido sus exámenes.

Yo simplemente pasé la hoja a mi compañero de enfrente por movimiento de inercia y mordí mi labio inferior en un intento de aliviar la ansiedad que sentía… una ansiedad no debida al examen dolorosamente complejo que nos había llevado el profesor, sino al profesor mismo.

Sebastián Michaelis… estoy seguro de no haber conocido a nadie con ese nombre antes, pero aún así me resultaba un nombre familiar, y su rostro… desde hace ya unos meses al dormir el rostro de un desconocido invadía mis sueños… los sueños eran casi siempre confusos y carentes de secuencia, pero en todos – o al menos la gran mayoría de ellos – había un rostro que era constante… un rostro al que por fin puedo relacionar con un nombre que pese a serme desconocido resulta familiar a mis pensamientos.

De pronto, en el momento menos esperado él levanta la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran haciendo que mi corazón lata desbocado de… ¿de qué? ¿De miedo? ¿Tal vez de ansiedad? O tal vez, y sólo tal vez de algo más que no estoy seguro de haber conocido antes.

Él tuerce su sonrisa y entonces mi ojo derecho cosquillea con una especie de calor que me hace sentir extraño.

-A partir de ahora quisiera conocerlos a todos – continua hablando como si nada sucediese (y tal vez realmente nada sucede para él y yo soy el único que experimenta estos extraños síntomas) – así que voy a pedirles que de uno en uno se pongan de pie y me digan su nombre, edad y color favorito; si hay algo más que quieran añadir siéntanse con la confianza de hacerlo. Mmm… tal vez sería prudente comenzar la ronda al azar. Empecemos con… - miró por todo el salón pero tuve la repentina impresión de que eso era sólo un acto y que en realidad tenía perfectamente claro desde el principio a quien es a quien quería abordar. Como si él pudiera leer en mi rostro mis sospechas su sonrisa se ensanchó al mirarme a mí – creo que sería lo correcto empezar con usted, joven – dijo señalando hacia mí de una manera que a otros parecería cortés pero que yo sentí como un desafío directo.

Y como siempre que alguien me desafiaba, yo decidí responder el desafío.


	5. Interesado

Gracias en verdad a los que han leído, comentado y seguido la historia. Los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso pero escribo esto esperando que ustedes lo disfruten.

Y por cierto: ¡Feliz navidad! y reeciban esto como un regalo con mucho cariño para ustedes.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Ese mayordomo: Interesado.

Hizo lo posible porque la decisión de que Ciel – "Ciel" no; "Nathan" corrigió para sí mismo – fuese el primero en presentarse pareciera algo casual, pero a pesar de eso notó en ese par de ojos azules que tanto le gustaban que el muchacho entendía que había algo más que simple casualidad en esa decisión.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Michaelis – se puso en pie e hizo una presentación con perfecta etiqueta – mi nombre es Nathan Black, tengo 14 años y mi color favorito es el rojo; no hay otra cosa que quisiera añadir – finalizó cortésmente.

-Muy buenas tardes, joven Black, es un placer conocerlo. Ahora ¿quién será el siguiente?

Y así el resto de la clase transcurrió entre presentaciones y saludos que en realidad para el demonio no significaron nada, porque la única persona ahí por la que podía sentir interés era Nathan Black… o ¿sería más correcto referirse al alma de Ciel Phantomhive que había reencarnado en el cuerpo de Nathan Black?

¡Cómo sea! Sebastián no era tonto y estaba plenamente consciente de que esta alma reencarnada no conseguiría hacer de Nathan Black una copia perfecta de Ciel Phantomhive ya que vidas totalmente diferentes moldeaban de diferente manera el carácter de una persona pero, después de todo la reencarnación del joven no había sido una reencarnación normal y dentro de poco esa alma tan especial se vería obligada a tomar una difícil decisión.

Hasta que eso pasara, el demonio tenía una tarea que cumplir, y por lo mismo lo mejor era comenzar a trabajar de inmediato, de manera que obligó a su rostro mostrar la mejor de las sonrisas ante la junta de profesores que lo esperaba en la sala de juntas.

-¿Cómo ha ido su primer día, profesor Michaelis? – lo cuestionó de inmediato el director con una sonrisa amable.

-Mucho mejor de lo que habría esperado, muchas gracias.

-Es bueno escuchar eso – hizo una pequeña pausa – profesor, presté oídos a las reacciones que los alumnos tuvieron ante su primera clase y pese a que la mayoría coinciden en que los deslumbró positivamente también escuché que el examen diagnóstico que aplicó fue de alta dificultad.

-Ya le había comentado, señor director, que pienso que una alta exigencia es la mejor manera de obtener buenos resultados.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso. ¿Ha tenido el tiempo de echar un ojo a las respuestas de los chicos?

-De hecho ya terminé de calificar todos los exámenes.

Varios ojos amenazaron con salir de sus cuencas de asombro, mientras que otros lo miraron con la expresión con la que se mira a los mentirosos.

-Eso es sorprendente, profesor Michaelis.

-¿Qué clase de profesor sería si no pudiese hacer algo así?

-¿Algún resultado interesante que nos quiera compartir?

-Mmm… de los 168 estudiantes evaluados 100 reprobaron el examen, 15 apenas lo pasaron, 50 obtuvieron calificaciones aceptables, 2 lograron puntuaciones de más del 95% y 1 de los alumnos logró un examen limpio.

-¿Limpio? ¿En serio? ¿Quién fue?

-Vamos a ver – fingió buscar en su portafolio las listas de registro a pesar de que tenía perfectamente claro el nombre del estudiante - ¡aquí está! El alumno que obtuvo el 100% de aciertos fue Nathan Black, del grupo 3.

-¿Black? Si fue su resultado entonces no me sorprende – comentó una profesora de apellido Swan – he tenido a Nathan Black como alumno desde el primer año que ingresó a esta escuela y ese chico simple y sencillamente demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

-Sí, y también es un soberbio a más no poder – comentó un tercer profesor.

-Bueno, bueno, no estamos aquí para discutir sobre el ego justificadamente inflado del alumno que ha tenido el mejor promedio de su generación prácticamente desde el preescolar. Profesor Michaelis, se nos ha dicho que presentó a nuestro director una propuesta interesante para llevar a los estudiantes de visita a una finca victoriana.

-Bueno, - retomó la palabra el director – justo sobre eso… me tomé la libertad profesor Michaelis de comentar a los demás profesores sobre el proyecto que usted me había planteado y todos coinciden en que sería una gran oportunidad de aprendizaje para los alumnos y para nosotros mismos, sin embargo…

-Sin embargo – interrumpió un profesor canoso y anciano – me parece un poco inverosímil que consigamos a tiempo todos los permisos necesarios para lograr una visita como la que usted menciona.

-Eso no será problema – replicó el demonio – yo conozco de primera mano a los administradores de la finca y de varios de los lugares que planteé en el proyecto.

Una serie de murmullos se extendieron por toda la sala.

-Es… ¿es en serio, profesor Michaelis?

Una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por el rostro del pelinegro.

-Compañeros profesores ¿qué clase de maestros sería yo si no pudiera por lo menos organizar una simple visita guiada para nuestros estudiantes?

Y por los murmullos de asombro y admiración que se escucharon, el demonio supo que tenía ya ganados a sus compañeros de trabajo.

…

 _A su alrededor las personas bebían vino tinto de finas copas de cristal y degustaban los aperitivos que meseros vestidos con elegancia llevaban en charolas de plata. Todos parecían entretenidos, pero él no lo estaba… él sólo estaba cansado._

 _-¿Ya pasó su hora de ir a dormir, conde?_

 _Se dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona que le hablaba y se encontró frente a frente con un hombre de rasgos orientales y vestuario exótico, a cuyo brazo estaba sujeta una mujer también de rasgos orientales y un atuendo que era más que sólo un poco provocativo._

 _-Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo – respondieron sus labios sin permiso – preferiría estar trabajando en casa._

 _-Por lo visto el conde está especialmente irritable hoy. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo solo un rato ¿no lo crees, Ranmao?_

 _-Mejor hay que dejar de perder el tiempo y e ir directo a los negocios, Lau._

 _-¿Tan rápido? – El oriental soltó un suspiro – bueno, ya que insistes… - sacó de entre sus ropas una carta sellada y se la ofreció – investigué el nombre que me diste y resulta que se trata de un contrabandista especializado en las artesanías de oriente medio… sin embargo, al parecer de un tiempo para acá diversificó su negocio pues su fortuna se vio triplicada en los últimos cuatro años._

 _-¿Hay alguna pista de a lo que sea que se dedica de manera extraoficial?_

 _-Se dice que puede conseguir cualquier tipo de sustancia tóxica que se le pida, o al menos eso es lo que tengo entendido._

 _-Te llamaré en caso de necesitar otra cosa – se escuchó decir mientras su mano se extendía recibiendo el sobre._

 _-Eso está bien para mí. Y por cierto… ¿dónde está hoy el mayordomo? No es común para usted el venir solo, conde._

 _-Mi amo no ha venido solo – se escuchó entonces una tercera voz y los ojos de los tres se giraron para ver que de pronto junto a ellos se encontraba, vestido de negro, un hombre elegante de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color del vino que los comensales a su alrededor bebían._

 _-¿Terminaste ya lo que te encargué Sebastián?_

 _-Su pedido está completo, joven amo._

 _-Vayámonos de aquí entonces – dijo dándose la vuelta._

 _-Hasta pronto, el señor Lau – escuchó la voz de Sebastián a sus espaldas._

 _Después de eso ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el carruaje que los llevó de vuelta a la finca y sólo una vez que atravesaron la entrada principal y se deshicieron de la atención de los demás sirvientes, su mayordomo se inclinó ante él y sacó de entre sus ropas un anillo de oro cuya vista hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco._

 _-Así que estábamos en lo correcto respecto a él – susurró mientras el mayordomo colocaba el anillo en su dedo._

 _-Sí. El Conde de Harvey fue uno de los que participaron en la muerte de su familia, joven amo._

 _-Si hubiese sabido que era él de entre todos quien se había quedado con esto yo mismo habría ido a recuperarlo._

 _-El hacer el trabajo sucio es mi trabajo, mi señor. No tiene caso que usted se moleste en tener que limpiar después la sangre que lo salpica cuando se involucra directamente en el castigo de sus presas._

 _El hombre continuó en silencio un momento como esperando una respuesta, pero cuando esta no llegó dio media vuelta con la aparente intención de retirarse._

 _-¡Sebastián!_

 _-¿Yes my lord?_

 _-¿Puedes sentirlo tú también?_

 _-¿Sentir qué, mi señor?_

 _-La proximidad del fin, Sebastián._

Y con el pitido de la alarma en los oídos sus ojos se abrieron exactamente con la misma brusquedad con que lo habían hecho el día anterior.

Por algún motivo su corazón se encontraba acelerado y había una especie de zumbido en su cabeza que no quería dejarlo en paz, pero – como todas las mañanas – se obligó a ignorar la situación utilizando para distraerse la excusa de que tenía que prepararse para asistir a sus clases.

Apretando los labios cambió su ropa por el uniforme de la escuela y después de eso bajó al enorme comedor en el que Liliana tenía ya preparado el té de la mañana. Se preparó entonces para ir a la escuela y justo cuando estaba por salir su celular sonó.

-Hola Jason. ¿A qué debo que tener noticias tuyas tan temprano?

 _-Nathan prende tu televisión en el canal de noticias ahora._

-¿Por qué?

 _-Sólo hazlo._

Y como Jason utilizó ese tono especial que no usaba salvo en las situaciones verdaderamente serias, Nathan Black encendió su televisión.

-Esto no puede ser – le susurró al teléfono.

 _-Créelo Nathan Black: ella… ella se suicidó._


	6. Curiosos

Capitulo 5: Ese mayordomo: Curioso.

Este giro de los acontecimientos no lo había esperado… pero en realidad era algo interesante de observar.

Ahora, el nombre de esa chiquilla había sido Aline y su suicidio – como el de muchos otros humanos absurdos – se debió a una presión infundada y estúpida que le fue puesta encima; porque ella era una estudiante becada en una escuela diseñada desde sus orígenes para los que tenían total libertad de despilfarrar enormes cantidades de dinero en las cosas más absurdas que cualquiera pudiese imaginar.

En fin, a Sebastián no le interesaba el hecho de que el bullying que sufría hubiese obligado a esa muchacha a saltar desde una ventana del piso más alto de la escuela, pero en cambio la simple circunstancia de que Aline había sostenido recientemente una relación "romántica" con Jason Collins – quien podría ser denominado el mejor amigo de Nathan Black – hacía que la observación de las posibles reacciones emocionales del muchacho de pelo azul se convirtiese en una tarea interesante.

Ahora, como era de esperarse de un suicidio tan escandaloso había toda una masa de curiosos que luchaban por traspasar el cerco impuesto por las autoridades y acercarse a contemplar el cadáver… y para cumplir con su deber como profesor, Sebastián se vio obligado a recordar a los muchachos que debían retirarse del lugar y volver a sus propios asuntos, avisando además que las clases del día estaban suspendidas.

Los ánimos generales parecían haberse calmado cuando de improviso Jason Collins llegó a la escena acompañado por Nathan Black.

…SEBASTIAN…

En realidad no había esperado que se presentaran; no cuando ambos seguramente se habían enterado de ante mano que las clases estaban suspendidas... y sin embargo aquí estaban los dos: Jason Collins permanecía con los ojos empañados y la mirada ausente notándose a leguas que no terminaba de asimilar las cosas, en tanto, a su lado Nathan Black se mantenía firme y aunque en sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar el resto de sus facciones insistían en disimular la emoción.

Nathan Black… oh, ese muchacho terco y orgulloso continuaba insistiendo en aparentar ante el mundo que nada podía derrumbarlo.

La vida de un mortal… un día, cuando hice el primer contrato de Ciel Phantomhive pensé que la vida entera de ese muchacho sería un simple suspiro en mi existencia y que al final de ese contrato su alma se convertiría en un suculento bocadillo. Después de verlo por primera vez lo observé con ojos de ganadero, pero al paso del tiempo ese chiquillo testarudo y odioso fue mudando en un señorito digno y hermoso que tenía ese don especial de dejar siempre una marca duradera en las vidas de las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Cada decisión que tomaba, cada paso que daba en la dirección de su estúpida venganza y cada una de sus órdenes; todo indicaba que el joven conde moriría a temprana edad dándome la mejor comida de la historia.

Y sin embargo, después de cuatro años de servir como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive y trabajar codo a codo con seres humanos, lo cierto es que una parte de mí perdió la imparcialidad.

Un demonio tiene la ética de complacer por completo a su contratista para así saborear un alma dignamente cultivada que sacie su hambre…

Viví con la idea de que lo único que esperaba de mi joven amo era una buena comida hasta que Undertaker invadió el Campania con sus odiosas "muñecas" y me obligó a reconsiderar de múltiples maneras la naturaleza de mi relación con Ciel... aunque en ese entonces concluí que el cariño que le había tomado al chiquillo era de la misma naturaleza del que sienten los humanos hacia sus mascotas.

Oh sí, en ese tiempo consideraba a Ciel un gatito mimado y caprichoso al que podría observar e inclusive llegué a considerar la opción de que una vez que el muchacho cumpliera su venganza aún le permitiría un tiempo de gracia antes de llevarme su alma; sólo porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer por el resto de la eternidad, y bien podría aprovechar mi diversión por el tiempo que esta durase.

Pero vaya que he viajado al pasado.

No, ahora no es momento de pensar en el ayer. Lo importante en este momento es que los ojos de Nathan Black contemplan con horror el cuerpo destrozado de la muchacha cuando de pronto algo así como un instinto lo hace voltear hacia el otro lado del patio, donde aquellos que un día acosaron a Aline ahora murmuran entre risas y burlas lo mal que se ve la chiquilla después de haber chocado contra el suelo.

La luz de la ira se enciende en eso ojos azules que tanto me encantan y la mirada se endurece convirtiéndose en la misma que un día para mí fue tan familiar.

Lo veo, veo que toda la energía de esa alma especial está enfocada en los que lastimaron a la muchacha y me pregunto sinceramente ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer, Nathan Black? ¿Piensas sentarte a llorar por su muerte? ¿Te enfocarás completamente en cerrar la profunda huella que la muerte ha dejado en el alma de tu amigo? ¿Dejarás pasar esto como si nada? O acaso…


	7. Asigna una tarea

Capitulo 6: Ese mayordomo: Asigna una tarea.

Fueron dos días más los que tuvieron que transcurrir para que la clase del profesor Sebastián Michaelis se reanudara y pese a que la mente de Nathan había estado ocupada con la muerte de Aline también había una parte de él que había esperado ansiosamente por reencontrarse con el profesor de ojos color vino.

Un profesor que exigiera más allá de los estándares convencionales… en el momento en que tendría que estar concentrado en hacer pagar a los que lastimaron a Aline un profesor exigente era lo último que necesitaba, pero aún así había ansiado por su presencia.

El día anterior había sido todo un caos con todos los profesores pidiéndoles que no pensaran en lo que había pasado a Aline y distribuyendo el tiempo de clases entre visitas a los psicólogos y terapias de reflexión grupal. Como si esas cosas sirvieran de algo.

En fin. Tal vez la muerte de Aline – su suicidio, para ser más exactos – había movido su perspectiva de maneras que no se podrían explicar fácilmente, pero mientras que Jason simple y sencillamente no habría podido dejar su cama para ir a la escuela, él – como un digno Black – se sentía obligado a responder a la situación demostrando ser competente aún en momentos de estrés. Eso no quiere decir que la situación era agradable, y mientras que su mente libraba una batalla con su corazón acerca de si debía o no estar parado en el lugar que estaba, los murmullos generales que se escuchaban a su alrededor no ayudaban en nada, pues el contenido de todos y cada uno de ellos se enfocaba en la apariencia que el cuerpo de Aline había tenido cuando lo descubrieron estrellado contra el piso de la escuela después de haber saltado de un octavo piso.

No fue una sorpresa que al entrar Sebastián al salón los murmullos acallaran y gracias a ese aparente silencio las energías de Nathan pudieron enfocarse en el montón de exámenes que el profesor Michaelis había colocado sobre su escritorio.

-Buenos días – saludó con voz amable al acuerpo estudiantil mientras se acomodaba sobre el puente de la nariz un par de lentes que le daban a su aspecto un aire más acentuado de intelectualidad – como se habrán dado cuenta tengo aquí los resultados de sus exámenes diagnósticos y dados los resultados obtenidos nuestro trabajo duro debe de comenzar a partir de hoy.

Con entusiasmo – apropiadamente – moderado Sebastián repartió a cada estudiante su examen escuchando como la mayoría se quejaba ante sus bajas puntuaciones, mientras que Nathan Black apenas y reaccionó al recibir un examen calificado con la máxima puntuación posible.

-Muy bien jóvenes, dado los resultados obtenidos la primer tarea para ustedes será buscar las respuestas correctas al examen y corregir los errores que tuvieron. Ahora, a partir de este momento entraremos a un proyecto de investigación acerca de la historia de nuestro país durante la época victoriana. Lo investigaremos todo: economía, cultura, moda, etcétera; y después de eso continuaremos haciéndola misma investigación rigurosa sobre otros periodos de la historia de nuestro país. – Diferentes murmullos de incertidumbre se escucharon en el aula – Por otro lado, para dar realce y utilidad a todo el proyecto realizaremos una visita a varios sitios que jugaron un papel importante durante la Inglaterra Victoriana, una visita cuya duración será de tres días así que enviaré desde ahora la autorización para que la firmen sus padres.

-Varias manos se levantaron en el aire.

-¿Sí? – cuestionó Sebastián concediendo la palabra a una muchacha llamada Natalie.

-Profesor Michaelis ¿qué clase de sitios vamos a visitar?

-El antiguo hospital real, algunos sitios de interés en Londres, ciertas boutiques de tradición… y varios otros sitios entre los que destacan una finca que en su tiempo perteneció a una familia realmente especial. Ahora, antes de continuar me gustaría explicar algunos otros detalles. Por cierto ¿joven Black? – sus ojos se posaron en Nathan haciendo que un muy bien disimulado estremecimiento pasara por la columna vertebral del chico.

-¿Sí, profesor Michaelis?

-Bueno, de cada grupo se ha escogido a la persona con mejor puntuación de examen para que ayude a coordinar los temas de investigación de su grupo, pero la tuya fue la mejor puntuación de toda la escuela, así que lo nombraré el coordinador general de todo el proyecto para que trabaje directamente conmigo, en tanto – su vista se dirigió a la misma chica que había hablado antes – la señorita Wallace será la coordinadora de investigación de este grupo, por lo que todos deberán reportarle a ella sus avances y a su vez ella reportará al joven Black para que él me informe a mí.

Más murmullos – esta vez de genuino interés y expectación – se extendieron por el aula generando en el estómago de Nathan una sensación incómoda.

-Ahora – continuó Sebastián – pongan atención porque comenzaré a explicar los detalles del proyecto.

…CIEL…

No puedo negar que el proyecto era verdaderamente genial y de haber sido planteado en otro momento hasta me habría sentido emocionado de participar en él… es más, en otro momento haber obtenido una puntuación perfecta en el examen de ese profesor y, como consecuencia, quedar como cabeza de mis compañeros, me habría llenado de satisfacción, pero justo ahora no me sentía con ánimos de celebrar nada.

¿Qué más puedo decir? Sebastián Michaelis concluyó su explicación y después me pidió que después de clases pasara a su oficina para que ultimáramos los detalles de mi función.

He ahí el porqué en lugar de ir a casa estoy aquí, tocando a la puerta de una oficina en la que nunca había estado antes y en la que sinceramente nunca había esperado estar.

Sin darme tiempo de pensar en más cosas la puerta de la oficina se abrió y un sonriente Sebastián Michaelis apareció.

-¿Terminaron ya sus clases, joven Black? – preguntó acomodándose las mismas gafas que llevaba durante la clase.

-Terminaron todas, profesor Michaelis – respondí tan irritado como me irritaba siempre que alguien preguntaba lo que era evidente.

-Perfecto, entonces pasa – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar en la oficina - ¿le ofrezco algo? ¿Algo de café? ¿Una taza de té tal vez?

-El té estaría perfecto, por favor.

Sebastián me indicó con una mano que me sentara en una de las sillas que estaba frente a su escritorio y mientras vertía el agua en una mesa que estaba en un rincón de la oficina comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha parecido la idea del proyecto de investigación, señorito?

-Reconozco que es un proyecto muy bien planteado; es sin duda ambicioso, pero el incentivo de la visita será más que suficiente motivación para obligarnos a trabajar en serio – respondí sintiéndome inquieto por ser llamado "señorito". No molesto, sólo extraño.

-No pienso que esa clase de incentivos sea necesario para usted – lo dijo como un comentario casual, pero había una especie de inflexión en su voz que me hacía pensar en que sus palabras encerraban más de un significado.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso?

-Bueno, por supuesto todo profesor responsable debe conocer bien a sus alumnos antes de confiarles cualquier tipo de responsabilidad – explicó al tiempo que colocaba en mis manos una taza humeante de té que tenía un aroma lo suficientemente delicioso como para hacerme olvidar el mal humor – y usted tiene una reputación muy fácil de rastrear en este colegio, Nathan Black – hizo una breve pausa –. Según los testimonios de mis compañeros profesores el haber obtenido los mejores promedios en casi todas sus clases desde la guardería ha hecho que su ego se infle de una manera poco saludable, aunque ya que no suele meterse con nadie tampoco hay muchos que traten de meterse con usted… por lo menos no desde que provocó la expulsión del joven Rotterdam el año pasado.

Ante esa declaración mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-No sé de lo que me está hablando.

-¿Ah no? En ese caso tal vez sea una buena refrescar tu memoria: Hace catorce meses Dannae Kirk ingresó a este colegio como alumna de nuevo ingreso y sólo siete días después ya pasaba una gran cantidad de tiempo contigo y con Jason Collins, sin embargo su belleza llamó la atención del alumno Frederick Rotterdam quien acababa de cumplir los quince años. Ellos comenzaron a salir juntos y dos meses después cuando ella se sintió inconforme con la relación él la amenazó.

-Sigo sin comprender lo que todo esto tiene que ver conmigo – intenté argumentar.

-Dannae Kirk desestimó la amenaza y terminó la relación romántica entre ambos; dos días después fotografías manipuladas fueron publicadas en diferentes partes de la institución; en estas fotografías el rostro de Dannae sustituyó al de varias actrices pornográficas en situaciones y posiciones comprometedoras. El escándalo que se armó fue tal que la señorita Kirk se vio obligada a cambiarse de escuela.

-Sí, lo hizo y no niego que me molesté por eso, pero nada de eso tuvo que ver conmigo.

-No he terminado. Después de que la señorita Kirk terminó el trámite de su baja alguien robó las respuestas de los exámenes de trigonometría del profesor Bean y casi de inmediato se rumoró que había un estudiante comercializando con dichas respuestas… una investigación simple y poco rigurosa condujo a Frederick Rotterdam y como era de esperarse él fue justamente expulsado de esta honorable institución.

-Como usted mismo dijo Frederick Rotterdam fue expulsado por comercializar con las respuestas del examen de trigonometría, así que la acusación con la que inicia esta conversación no tienen ningún fundamento.

Bebí un sorbo de mi té y fingí que no sucedía nada importante, pero la verdad es que dentro de mi pecho mi corazón martilleaba con fuerza, y no sólo porque él sabía tan detalladamente mi historia con Rotterdam sino también debido a que ese delicioso té tenía el mismo sabor que los tés que degustaba en mis sueños. Por la sonrisa divertida que Sebastián me dedicaba tuve el presentimiento de que él sabía la inquietud que me despertaba.

-La versión oficial sostiene que el joven Rotterdam robó las respuestas de los exámenes para comercializar con ellas, pero de acuerdo a la cronología que deduje las respuestas de los exámenes se empezaron a comercializar aún desde antes de que se descubriera el robo de las mismas. Si usted está tan interesado puedo darle un informe detallado de mi investigación más tarde, pero por ahora sólo presentaré las conclusiones, y las conclusiones dicen, Nathan Black, que Frederick Rotterdam consiguió una copia de las respuestas del examen del profesor Bean y usted al enterarse que las estaba comercializando consiguió robar las originales y destruirlas… lo que pasaría después de eso era total y completamente previsible, pero por supuesto todos – profesores y alumnos por igual – tragaron el anzuelo y creyeron que la torpeza y corrupción de Frederick Rotterdam fue lo que provocó su expulsión, sin sospechar siquiera que en realidad fue usted el que planeó paso a paso su destrucción.

Mis ojos se abrieron fijos en él. ¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿Cómo podía saber él lo que le hice a Rotterdam con tanto detalle cuando no había nadie más – hasta donde yo sabía – que hubiese mirado hacia mí con ojos sospechosos?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Nathan Black? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

No, no me comió la lengua el gato… más bien, me siento acorralado por un demonio.


	8. Invita

Capitulo 7: Ese mayordomo: Invita.

Ciel Phantomhive… los años han pasado demasiado lentos sin ti, no puedo negar eso.

Ahora finalmente te tengo otra vez frente a mí y por supuesto al notar tu sonrisa arrogante no pude evitar el confrontarte de frente y exponer los puntos débiles de tu estrategia. Oh Ciel, tu corazón se acelera, tus dedos se enroscan ligeramente y tus ojos se expanden y estrechan en un vano intento de controlar las emociones que te provoca el haber sido descubierto por mí.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Nathan Black? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Sonreí al ver que – seguramente de modo inconsciente – te encogías en la silla, pero mi sonrisa sólo se ensanchó cuando recobraste el control de tus emociones y me encaraste con esa voz impersonal que tantas veces escuché en el pasado.

-No me sucede nada, profesor Michaelis. Simplemente me siento sorprendido del alcance de su investigación… aunque claro, hay en ella algo de imaginación de su parte.

-¿En serio? – claro, te niegas a rendirte y reconocer que perdiste el juego, no esperaba otra cosa de ti.

-Sí. Después de todo, si tuviese alguna prueba de que esta descabellada historia es cierta me habría denunciado directamente con el director en lugar de involucrarme en la coordinación de su proyecto de investigación.

-¿Quieres que te denuncie con el director, señorito?

-Nunca dije eso… y para el caso tampoco he admitido que sus acusaciones sean ciertas.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-En fin. Usted me llamó para discutir mis responsabilidades a lo largo de este proyecto ¿va a compartir conmigo la información necesaria o debo retirarme a casa?

-Por supuesto antes de que te vayas es necesario que hablemos sobre tus responsabilidades para el proyecto, pero ésta no tiene porque ser una conversación incómoda – otra vez caminé hacia la mesa de té y pude sentir que me observabas a pesar de que intentabas por todos los medios disimular tu interés – justo en la mañana preparé un pastel de vainilla con relleno de frutas dulces ¿quieres una rebanada?

Sé que mi propuesta es tentadora Ciel… lo noto en esas preciosas pupilas que se dilatan ante la mención del postre que prometo y antes de que te permitas verbalizar la respuesta corto una rebanada generosa y la acerco a ti. Ya con la tentación enfrente tuyo no puedes resistirte y pruebas el pastel degustando a conciencia el chantillí batido a mano, las frutas maduras que conseguí especialmente para satisfacer tu paladar y el bizcocho elaborado única y exclusivamente para balancear los sabores a tu gusto.

Ciel, no pudiste evitarlo y un gemido escapó de tus labios pero tan pronto como te diste cuenta tus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y tu mirada bajó clavándose en la alfombra de la oficina.

¿Te gusta esta oficina, Ciel? Tal vez comencé el juego demasiado directamente y no te di tiempo de notar todos los detalles, pero posteriormente pasarás aquí mucho tiempo y te darás que cada cuadro, adorno y juego de té ha sido seleccionado a tu gusto y en concordancia de los estándares que imponías estando en la mansión.

Pero no te confundas, no hago esto porque me aferre a la idea de complacerte o de hacerte sentir cómodo… todo lo contrario.

A veces Ciel, la manera más eficaz de ganar un juego es desequilibrar el juego de tu oponente, y al jugar con seres humanos es factor emocional es algo sumamente fácil de influenciar. Trayendo al presente esos detalles del pasado tu alma se revuelve y trata por todos los medios de evocar las memorias que le han sido negadas; esas memorias que no logran llegar a tu mente consciente se convierten en espinazos constantes para tu tranquilidad y por consecuencia no puedes pensar serenamente.

Sí, sé que eres un buen jugador bajo presión porque me lo has demostrado en numerosas ocasiones pero tengo más práctica que tú y es inevitable que tarde o temprano me declararé ganador de este juego… estoy seguro de eso por el simple hecho de que yo comencé a acomodar mis fichas aún desde antes de reencarnar tu alma en el cuerpo de Nathan Black, Ciel Phantomhive.

Ahora, de algún modo recobras la tranquilidad y finges que nada malo ha sucedido. Te muerdes los labios, tragas nerviosamente y después llamas mi atención sobre una lista de tareas que te entrego para que sepas lo que debes hacer a lo largo de todo el proyecto de investigación.

Mientras examinas la lista tu ceño se arruga y tus ojos se entornan, pero cada una de las palabras ha sido plasmada con cuidado y sé que no hay ninguna duda que podría surgir respecto a las labores que te he asignado.

Lo veo en tus ojos: ya has terminado la lista y sin embargo finges que la sigues leyendo. Sé porque lo haces y no puedo evitar otra sonrisa que llega a mis labios al reconocer que te frustra el no haber encontrado un solo hueco en todos los deberes asignados.

-¿Hay algo sobre lo que quiera preguntar en especial, joven Black? – me decido a cuestionarte una vez que te noto lo suficientemente inquieto.

-No – respondes demasiado pronto – sólo… no tengo dudas.

-Perfecto, entonces ya no hay nada más que hablar por ahora.

-Bien, entonces hasta mañana, profesor Michaelis.

Pude haberte dejado ir en ese momento, pero nunca te pondría las cosas tan fáciles, y en bien del juego y de mi plan fue que lancé las siguientes palabras.

-El trabajo entre usted y yo va a comenzar desde mañana mismo. Venga mañana a la misma hora de hoy para beber una taza de té.

Dudas un momento, pero tu siguiente pregunta llega con un tinte inocente que me hace reír.

-Mañana… ¿habrá otro pastel como este en el té de mañana, profesor?

Oh Ciel, mi respuesta va a perturbarte, lo sé, pero no puedo resistirme. Quiero ver tu reacción de sorpresa, tu inquietud y tu inseguridad… a la vez quiero verte titubear, dudar de la seguridad que con tanta fuerza aparentas. Por eso y sólo por eso no puedo resistirme a responder:

-Yes, my lord.


	9. Causa inquietudes

Capitulo 8: Ese mayordomo: Causa inquietudes.

-Mañana… ¿habrá otro pastel como este en el té de mañana, profesor?

 _-Yes, my lord._

Esa respuesta me hace sentir a la vez incómodo y seguro, y esa es la mezcla de emociones más extraña que haya experimentado nunca.

Volteo a verlo con la confusión escrita en mi rostro y…

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijo, profesor?

-Dije "por supuesto" ¿acaso usted entendió otra cosa, señorito?

-No, por supuesto que no. Ahora… creo que debo retirarme.

-Nos veremos mañana sin falta, joven Black.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Y con esas palabras dichas salí de su oficina. No me sentía a gusto y la cabeza me daba vueltas pero aún así y contra toda lógica esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del día siguiente.

Pero ¿por qué?

….

Las dos semanas siguientes transcurrieron a gran velocidad y el proyecto de investigación avanzó de forma constante y – contra todo pronóstico – con una participación entusiasta por parte de los alumnos. Los que en un principio habían sido escépticos con respecto a las capacidades de Sebastián pronto callaron sus protestas pues el demonio pronto demostró ser un auténtico infierno de profesor que se ganaba la confianza de los alumnos pero al mismo tiempo los tenía completamente dominados y, para variar también Nathan Black hizo gala de gran capacidad de liderazgo al evaluar, corregir y reencauzar constantemente el trabajo realizado por sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, justo al cumplirse las dos semanas del suicidio de Aline algo sucedió y para que este suceso pueda ser entendido explicaré sus antecedentes a continuación:

Aline Lussac era una chica humilde, tercera generación en una familia de inmigrantes franceses y la única mujer entre tres hermanos había tenido que aprender a defenderse desde temprana edad. Era sin duda una chica dedicada, pero tal vez lo más notable de ella había sido siempre su habilidad mental para responder de forma eficiente a situaciones impredecibles.

Sin embargo, desde el primer día en que puso un pie en el colegio como alumna becada todo se fue a pique, pues varios de los hijos de las más poderosas familias de Inglaterra jamás admitirían como igual a una muchacha sencilla como ella.

Claro, en un principio todas las "bromas" que le hacían eran simples juegos de niños inmaduros que no se comparaban en nada a lo que ella podía soportar, pero cuando la personalidad de Aline captó la atención de Jason Collins cierto grupo de chicas – y sus perros falderos – declararon una guerra sucia y despiadada en contra de ella.

Después de eso la historia es angustiosamente simple: Esas personas fastidiaron a Aline Lussac hasta el punto en que ella prefirió saltar de un octavo piso antes de seguirlas soportando y después de eso aún tuvieron el descaro de burlarse de su muerte y hacer comentarios despectivos al respecto.

Realmente todo pudo haber terminado ahí y si las autoridades pertinentes hubiesen hecho lo pertinente abriendo una investigación a fondo y sancionando a ese grupo de chiquillos estúpidos las cosas habrían parado sin más lesionados, pero, la cuestión aquí es que las autoridades "pertinentes" decidieron que era mejor no investigar a sabiendas de la lata de gusanos que se abriría de intentar levantar responsabilidades contra los hijos de las familias más poderosas del país. ¿Qué quedaba por hacer entonces? Para Nathan Black la respuesta fue simple: había que tomar las cosas en sus propias manos.

Pero no hay que confundir las cosas: Nathan Black no era un superhéroe con sed de justicia… y sin embargo, en un mundo retorcido y lleno de apariencias superficiales él sabía que lo único que se puede realmente hacer para ser feliz es cuidar a conciencia de las cosas que pertenecen a uno.

Así, Aline no había sido una persona especialmente importante para Nathan – lo que no quiere decir tampoco que fuera una persona sin importancia para él – pero ella en poco tiempo se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes para Jason, y ya que Jason a veces parecía más su familia que esas personas que un día le habían dado la vida sólo para olvidarse él, pues ahora era claro que si lo único que podía hacer que la muerte de Aline Lussac fuera menos dolorosa para Jason Collins era que los culpables de esta pagaran pues…

Tan sencillo como eso ellos tendrían que pagar.

¿Qué seguía entonces? Su plan había sido cuidadosamente meditado desde el mismo día de la muerte de Aline y justo en el aniversario luctuoso de las dos semanas se ponía en marcha con la forma de una serie de copias de estados financieros que se publicaron abiertamente en varios sitios de la escuela.

-Estados financieros que dicen que la familia Lutz está a un solo soplo de viento de quedar en completa ruina – susurró Jason con rostro sombrío a Nathan Black mientras le informaba sobre el contenido de los documentos.

-¿De verdad? Vaya… sólo puedo imaginarme el golpe tan duro que ha de ser para el ego de esa perra que todos se enteraran de su situación financiera.

-Sí bueno – el ceño de Jason se frunció ligeramente – después de lo que esas odiosas le hicieron a Aline no voy a quejarme ni un poco de lo que le está pasando… aunque no voy a negar que todo parece sospechoso.

-¿Sospechoso? ¿Por qué?

-¿No me digas que tú no lo has pensado? Es demasiada coincidencia que los estados financiaros de los Lutz se filtren así como así. Esto fue deliberadamente provocado para humillarla y eso sólo puede significar que por fin Caroline Lutz se metió con la persona equivocada. Sinceramente…

-¿Sinceramente qué?

-Sinceramente Nathan Black, sospecho de ti.

-¿De mí? – su actuación de desconcierto era verdaderamente engañosa – ¿Por qué? Debido a su actitud y su apellido Lutz tiene bastantes personas que querrían desquitarse de ella sin necesidad de contarnos a nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero este fue un golpe dado directo a su ego y salvaguardo de cualquier tipo de acción disciplinar, así que eso lo convierte en tu estilo.

-Aún si quisieras no podrías probar eso.

-No – coincidió Jason – no podría hacerlo. Lo planeaste tan bien como planeaste lo de Rotterdam.

-Sí – coincidió Nathan – lo hice así de bien. Oye y sobre eso…

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguna vez comentaste con alguien acerca de lo que le hicimos a Rotterdam?

-¿Qué? ¡Ni soñarlo! Por mucho que se tratara de tu plan fui yo quien robó las respuestas del examen… no sería tan estúpido como para permitir que alguien nos descubriera.

-Por supuesto que no, tú no eres estúpido.

-¿Por qué salió este tema de conversación? ¿Alguien ha mencionado algo?

-Sí. Escucha, no quiero que vayas a reaccionar pero Sebastián Michaelis lo descubrió todo.

El rostro de Jason Collins se volvió pálido como la cera.

-¿Todo? No, eso no puede ser…

-Descuida – continuó Nathan volteando la página de su libro como si nada – no tiene pruebas de absolutamente nada… y en realidad me culpa a mí de todo, no te mencionó para nada.

-Vaya.

Un breve silencio siguió.

-¿Jason?

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno – el de pelo azul se revolvió incómodo en la silla y Jason distinguió que esos ojos azules se empañaban tan ligeramente que alguien que no lo conociese bien habría pensado que nada pasaba – mis padres van a salir de viaje otra vez… como estarán fuera cinco semanas dejaron firmado el permiso para la visita a Londres pero pensé que podríamos aprovechar su ausencia para ir al cine o tal vez a alguno de esos lugares raros que tanto te gustan.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir, Nathan Black? – preguntó Jason apenas conteniendo la risa.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te cortó ya sabes bien qué – replicó Nathan – Ahora responde ¿sí o no?

-Hay un sitio que quiero visitar desde hace un rato. Acompáñame el sábado y prometo que voy y consigo la primera edición de ese estúpido libro que llevas tanto tiempo buscando.

-Mmm… es un trato conveniente.

Y así, entre susurros apagados, los dos acordaron su trato… sin sospechar que los agudos sentidos de un demonio los espiaban desde la ventana de la oficina que se encontraba al otro lado del jardín.

…..

En tanto, al interior de su oficina Sebastián Michaelis sostenía una conversación con la mejor amiga de Caroline Lutz, Erika Tordjman.

Una "conversación" en la que Erika Tordjman estaba sonrojada, recostada sobre el escritorio y con la mitad de su ropa de fuera, ignorante por completo del hecho de que el "infierno de profesor" prestaba más atención a la conversación sucedida entre los muchachos Black y Collins que a su cuerpo casi completamente desarrollado.

-Profesor Michaelis…

-Te vez algo alterada. Quizá yo podría hacer algo para ayudarte a calmar tus nervios.

-No, yo…

-Vamos, no seas tímida. Aún tenemos algún tiempo antes de que debas presentare a tu próxima clase y además – detuvo el diálogo sólo para morder ligeramente el hombro de la muchacha haciéndola gemir – aún no terminas de contarme esa historia tan interesante que empezaste en la mañana. ¿Por qué no seguir? – un beso dado ahora en el cuello – por ejemplo, podrías contarme un poco más sobre la persona que te vendió ese polvo blanco que escondes en tu bolso.

Y por la forma en que Sebastián Michaelis la estaba haciendo sentir, la chica sabía que no podría negarle nada que él le pidiera.


	10. Envía un regalo

Capitulo 9: Ese mayordomo: Envía un regalo.

-Debo decir ante todo que realmente me sorprendiste, Nathan Black.

-Si lo dice por el desempeño que he tenido en el proyecto de investigación debo decir que aún no termino mi trabajo.

-No, su desempeño en las labores que le asigné ha sido notable pero realmente no esperaba menos de usted. En realidad me refiero a su idea de publicar los estados financieros de la familia de Caroline Lutz: fue una buena jugada.

Fingiendo que las palabras del profesor no lo impresionaban, Nathan bebió calmadamente un trago más de su taza de té y miró directamente a los ojos color vino de Sebastián Michaelis.

-¿Está es otra de esas conversaciones sin sentido en la que se me acusa de cosas que no se pueden probar que he hecho?

-No exactamente.

Involuntariamente los dedos del chico se apretaron con más fuerza de la habitual en la taza que sostenía entre sus manos. Después de la primera vez que se habían reunido en la oficina de Sebastián ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tocar cualquier tema fuera de las necesidades estrictas de su trabajo. Nathan estaba lejos de decir que eso había estado bien para él, pero de algún modo estaba también poco seguro de cómo lidiar con las acusaciones directas de Michaelis.

-Disculpe profesor pero ¿mi presencia es requerida para algo más o puedo retirarme?

-Desde que tengo sus informes completos no tengo ningún motivo oficial para retenerlo aquí, pero pensé que tal vez estaría de humor para recibir un presente de mi parte.

-¿Un regalo?

-Dentro de exactamente un mes se cumple el aniversario de una fecha especial. Tal vez ahora estas palabras no tengan sentido para usted, pero le aseguro que llegado el momento entenderá todo bien… hasta entonces, lo único que puedo ofrecer es un presente adelantado.

-¿Qué clase de presente sería ese? – preguntó finalmente el chico sintiendo a su curiosidad sacar lo mejor de él.

-Bueno, usted al actuar tan descaradamente como para exponer a la señorita Lutz aún sabiéndose vigilado por mí demostró que lo que más le importa es la venganza de ese grupo de chicas, así que me permito regalarle el dato de que Erika Tordjman distribuye cocaína en la institución.

-¿Qué?

-Usted lo escuchó.

-Pero… yo…

-Cinco personas fueron responsables de presionar a Aline hasta el suicidio y de esas cinco personas ya atacaste a la señorita Lutz y tienes los recursos necesarios para atacar a otras tres… sin embargo de entre todos tus objetivos Erika Tordjman es la única cuya familia es capaz de protegerla de ti. Realmente no podrías hacer nada en su contra bajo circunstancias normales, pero con esta pieza de información…

-Una información no respaldada por pruebas, supongo.

-La señorita me compartió la información mientras disfrutaba de un intenso orgasmo justo sobre este escritorio.

Esta vez Nathan no pudo contenerse y escupió el trago de té que estaba bebiendo.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?!

-Joven Black, no debería hacer cosas como esta. Escupir el té es de muy mala educación.

El rostro de Nathan estaba iluminado de rojo, pero si esto era debido a la vergüenza o a la ira él mismo no podría decirlo.

-Pro… profesor Michaelis.

-Honestamente estoy un poco arto de tener que tratarnos mediante títulos y formalidades – mientras hablaba el demonio se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre el escritorio, después se sentó en éste de manera que quedó justo frente a la silla en que Nathan estaba sentado y sujetó el rostro del chico entre sus manos obligándolo a mirar directo a sus ojos color del vino – ¿No sería mejor si cuando estamos solos me llamas simplemente "Sebastián"?

-Yo… ¿qué clase de juego es este?

-Es un simple juego de adivinanzas, Nathan Black. Verá señorito: la fecha que se celebra dentro de exactamente un mes es de suma importancia para mí y en reconocimiento a ella estoy dispuesto a poner sobre usted una importante apuesta. Sé que le gustan los juegos así que para ganar lo invito a que descubra qué es lo que celebro. Para ayudarle usted podrá preguntar lo que quiera y yo responderé sin mentir ni una sola vez.

-No mentir y decir la verdad no es lo mismo – acusó Nathan.

-Eso es cierto, pero ese detalle hará más interesante nuestro juego.

-¿Qué motivos tendría yo para jugar este juego estúpido y retorcido?

-Para empezar está la recompensa: gana el juego y puede pedirme absolutamente todo lo que quiera… siempre y cuando sea algo que yo pueda hacer, claro está.

-Dijo "para empezar".

-Bueno, en el transcurso del juego puede hacerse con información valiosa y muchos favores de mi parte, tal como lo es esta que acabo de compartir con usted.

-Información cuya veracidad no puedo probar.

-No le diré jamás ningún dato errado, pero la comprobación será para poner a prueba su capacidad.

Pese a que entendía que se estaba metiendo en algo grande Nathan simplemente no pudo salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta para siempre.

-Nadie hace algo a cambio de nada ¿qué es lo que pongo en riesgo al jugar con usted, Sebastián? – preguntó haciendo un énfasis deliberado en el nombre de pila del profesor.

-¿Arriesgar? Bueno, en vista de que tienes mucho que ganar me parece justo que la apuesta sea también algo osado. ¿Qué te parece esto: por cada ayuda o favor que me pidas estás obligado a corresponder con un pago que yo fijaré y si de aquí a un mes no logras resolver el significado de la fecha entonces seré yo quien pueda pedir absolutamente lo que quiera de ti? ¿Te parece un trato justo, señorito?

-Yo…

-No puedes negar que tienes mucho que ganar.

-Sí, pero también estoy entrando al campo prácticamente a ciegas.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Rechazas mi desafío?

Nathan se mordió los labios. En definitiva rechazar ese desafío era lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría, pero…

-Nathan Black jamás pierde un juego, Sebastián Michaelis.

-¿Ah no? – una sonrisa verdaderamente siniestra se formó en el rostro del profesor – en ese caso – su mano se alargó hasta tocar el rostro de Nathan y sus dedos fríos y largos acariciaron con cuidado el azul y hermoso ojo derecho del chico - ¿qué te parece si sellamos nuestro contrato?

…..

Entonces la campana sonó y Nathan Black despertó de su sueño sintiendo la boca seca y una sensación de pánico en la boca del estómago que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que no recordaba cómo es que había llegado a la enfermería.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que esa extraña conversación con el profesor Michaelis había sido un simple sueño y que nada había sucedido en realidad, pero entonces se percató del aire frío que soplaba contra él y del abrigo negro que cubría su cuerpo.

Por un momento dudó si debía ir a buscar al profesor y devolverle su abrigo, pero al moverse su mano chocó con un paquete que estaba apoyado en el borde de la cama.

-Pero qué…

Ese paquete era una simple caja de cartón, pero al abrirlo Nathan se encontró con varios pastelillos entre los cuales estaba acomodada una caja más pequeña, ésta hecha de madera.

 _¿Qué es lo que será esto?_

Y su pregunta quedó contestada cuando al abrir esa cajita se encontró un anillo de oro con un diamante azul engarzado en él.

-Pero…

Antes de que pudiera hacer preguntas o sorprenderse más la nota que estaba junto a los pastelillos llamó su atención y entonces la caligrafía elegante de Sebastián Michaelis lo saludó.

 _Aceptaste la información sobre Erika Tordjman así que como pago estás obligado a recibir el regalo que haré llegar a tu puerta el fin de semana. En tanto recibe el presente que te prometí: Sé que los pastelillos van a gustarte, pero en realidad lo más importante es el anillo, que perteneció en su tiempo a una persona cuyo pasado puede iluminar tu camino hacia el fin del juego ¿Crees poder adivinar a quién perteneció el anillo, señorito?_


	11. Es oportuno

Capitulo 10: Ese mayordomo: Es oportuno.

-Y bien ¿qué sigue ahora?

-Sólo un par de tiendas más y termina mi paciencia.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con la información que obtuviste sobre Tordjman?

Nathan se mordió los labios.

-De momento lo primordial es corroborarla. Independientemente de si mi fuente es confiable o no, no tenemos ninguna prueba de que Erika Tordjman realmente trafica con cocaína, y sin pruebas no hay forma de acusarla de nada.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-De momento nada, sólo estar alertas y esperar a que su comportamiento nos dé alguna pista. No llevamos prisa y además hacer demasiadas cosas contra ese grupo en especial en un corto periodo de tiempo podría atraer demasiada atención sobre nosotros. En general lo mejor sería precisar la información, pensar fríamente nuestros objetivos y en base a ellos delimitar lo que tenemos que hacer.

-¿Sabes que a veces me das un poco de miedo, Nathan?

-¿Sinceramente? La verdad Jason Collins es que hay veces en que yo mismo me asusto de las cosas que hago.

-Nathan… hay algo aquí que no me estás contando ¿verdad?

-¿Soy tan obvio?

-No, pero yo te conozco desde el jardín de infantes. Y por cierto ¿sigues sin poder dormir bien?

-Cada día que pasa los sueños son más vívidos, pero a decir verdad me he sentido más tranquilo estos últimos días.

-Es bueno oír eso – su mirada buscó alrededor por varios minutos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es que estoy buscando… ¡ya lo vi! – sin darle tempo a protestar tomó a Nathan del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hasta un pequeño saloncito de té casi escondido entre dos tiendas de ropa.

-¿A qué lugar me trajiste?

-Hace poco me recomendaron este lugar: dicen que el té es bueno y además ¿ves a esa mujer? – señaló a una anciana de vestimenta extravagante que estaba sentada al fondo – dicen que es una experta en la lectura de las hojas de té.

-No hablas en serio ¿verdad?

-Lo hago.

-Jason…

-Nathan, sé que no crees en nada de esto pero no te hará daño probar algo diferente de vez en cuando.

-¿Sabes que a veces eres demasiado ingenuo para tu propio bien?

-Sí. Ahora ¿qué té vas a pedir?

Y sin poder evitarlo Nathan Black dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa cansada antes de ceder, sentarse en una mesa, ordenar té verde y posteriormente – acompañado por su amigo – llevar la taza sucia hasta donde estaba la mujer de extraña vestimenta.

Lo que ciertamente ninguno de los dos esperaba era que, en cuanto echara el primer vistazo a la taza de Nathan, la mujer se estremeciera y soltara un gemido.

-Esto… ¿pasa algo malo, madame? – se aventuró a preguntar Jason.

-Chico – susurró ella dirigiéndose a Nathan – corres un grave peligro.

-¿En verdad? – preguntó él con cierto escepticismo.

-Chico… él te envolverá poco a poco para regresarte a la obscuridad. Su asecho comenzó hace tiempo pero ahora se ha cansado de esperar, y no parará hasta que le pertenezcas por completo.

-Se puede saber "madame" ¿de quién estamos hablando?

-Él no mostrará su rostro ni dirá su nombre, pero el cuervo invariablemente anunciará su llegada y cuando el ave designada haga su aparición no sólo tu alma correrá peligro.

Jason esperó a Nathan para hacer cualquier tipo de comentario despectivo, pero ¿cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que todo color se había esfumado del rostro de su amigo?

-Oye Nathan…

-¿Por qué un cuervo tiene que ver en todo esto? – interrumpió la voz del de pelo azul.

-Las hojas de té no tienen todas las respuestas que quisiéramos, pero no debes preocuparte: tal vez el peligro es fuerte pero aún tienes la posibilidad de ser salvado.

-¿Salvado de qué?

-Hay una presencia obscura y fuerte… no es algo que sea reciente sino más bien pareciera como si esta sombra te siguiera desde antes de tu nacimiento.

-¿Cómo podría ser posible eso?

-Esas respuestas escapan a mi comprensión… pero no a la tuya.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-El mal que te persigue basa su poder en sus contratos y sus juegos. Si consigues descifrar el juego entonces no tendrá más poder sobre ti que del que tu decidas darle.

-¿Juegos?

-¿Hay algún juego en especial tiene un significado para ti?

-No – susurró Nathan saliendo del trance en el que se había sentido entrar – no estoy jugando ningún juego especial. Ahora tengo que irme. Jason salgamos de aquí.

-¿Qué? Pero Nathan…

-¡Vámonos ya!

Y conociendo que sería inútil tratar de discutir con su amigo Jason permitió que el de pelo azul lo arrastrara fuera del establecimiento. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos sin que volviera a surgir ningún comentario respecto a las palabras de la mujer, pero cuando esa noche ambos compartían una cena en la habitación de Jason Collins, Nathan abrió conversación de la manera menos esperada:

-Creo que me metí en un juego peligroso.

-¿Disculpa?

-Dije "creo que me metí en un juego peligroso".

-Te escuché perfectamente, ahora ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-La persona que me dio la información sobre Tordjman me retó a un juego. Dijo que el próximo 18 de octubre va a celebrar el aniversario de una fecha especial y me retó a adivinar qué acontecimiento es el que conmemora en esa fecha.

-Nathan… ¿tú y yo somos amigos, cierto?

-¿Tú no lo consideras así?

-Yo a ti te considero mi mejor amigo, pero no sé… a últimas fechas te he sentido demasiado distante. Sé que algo te pasa pero no quieres decirme qué es y eso me hace sentir como si una especie de muro se construyera entre nosotros.

-¿Un muro dices? No, no lo pienso así pero…

-¿Nathan?

-Esto ha sido cosa de hace ya algunos meses. Comenzó con sueños que no tenían pies ni cabeza y con escenas al azar. A veces todo se trataba de escenas de la vida cotidiana que me resultaban inquietantemente familiares, y otras veces las pesadillas llegan en la forma de fuego o de una especie de almacén en que varios niños con ojos vidriosos eran alimentados por la fuerza a través de embudos; ahí personas enmascaradas con risa cruel se acercan y nos tocan con sus manos sucias llegando incluso a marcarnos con un hierro al rojo vivo…

-Nathan… ¿por qué estás tan pálido?

-Los sueños son demasiado reales y me atrapan por completo… cuando despierto todo es difuso, pero en el momento se siente demasiado real.

-¿Has hablado de esto con alguien?

-¿Con quién debería hablarlo? Liliana se dedica sólo a sus deberes y mis padres puedo apostar a que ni siquiera saben qué corte de cabello uso en la actualidad.

-Bueno, si tus padres no están en casa eso significa que tú y yo podemos aprovechar para hacer una noche de videojuegos ¿no? – no hizo falta decir las palabras para que Nathan comprendiera que su amigo se estaba ofreciendo a cuidarlo toda la noche.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Jason Collins.

…...SEBASTIAN….

Aún para mí esto ha sido complicado, pero por fin encontré el ajuar perfecto para la ocasión.

El tiempo casi está encima y aún quedan muchas cosas que arreglar pero ¿qué clase de mayordomo sería si no pudiera por lo menos preparar una fiesta digna para el regreso de mi amo?

De momento creo que lo primordial es hacer la prueba de vestuario, ya que si este no se ajusta a la perfecta medida será necesario hacer los ajustes pertinentes. Por eso y sólo por eso es que un hombre maduro he llegado a la puerta de la casa en donde vives y ha entregado a esa sirvienta un paquete dirigido a ti.

Ni Jason Collins ni tú se dan cuenta, pero espió a través de la ventana cuando la sirvienta te entrega el paquete y tú lo abres. No está firmado, pero sé que deduces al instante que soy el remitente.

Aún estando fuera de la ventana escucho como se acelera tu corazón cuando sacas el traje que escogí especialmente para ti y Jason Collins también permite que un jadeo se deslice fuera de entre sus labios una vez que terminan se desenvolver cada pieza de ropa.

El atuendo en sí lo pensé para que luzcas en la fiesta como la figura central que eres: la camisa blanca de la seda más fina que pueda ser conseguida, mientras que la chaqueta y el pantalón que con de un azul obscuro que resaltará con fuerza el bello azul de tus ojos. Las botas de piel tienen justo la misma altura de tacón que usabas para las reuniones de etiqueta y sé los listones darán el perfecto realce que haría falta para llevarte a un digno nivel.

-Nathan ¿qué es todo esto? – pregunta tu amigo Jason impresionado por las cosas que conseguí para ti.

-Yo… no lo sé.

Noto lo mucho que te cuesta hacer esa admisión y una sonrisa de suficiencia llega a mis labios como reacción a tu incertidumbre. No entiendes de qué se trata todo esto Ciel, pero ese puchero que aparece en tu cara justo antes de que tomes las riendas de tus emociones es una de las cosas más entretenidas que jamás haya visto, y por lo mismo en más de una ocasión haré lo que sea necesario para verte así.

-Aquí hay una nota… tal vez en ella haya alguna explicación o algo.

Sé el contenido de la nota porque la he escrito con mis propias manos pero es divertido ver tu reacción mientras Jason lee en voz alta y las emociones en tu rostro juegan entre la ira y la vergüenza.

Jason Collins… debo darle el crédito de algo: en otra circunstancia verte recibir un mensaje como este le habría partido de la risa, pero justo en ese momento está sinceramente preocupado por ti y si bien ese tipo de emociones resultan entretenidas no puedo negar que me molestan.

Una amistad sincera no es conveniente para ti, Ciel Phantomhive; no lo es por el simple motivo de que para entregarme tu alma una vez más será necesario que renuncies a todo lo que tienes en este lugar, y una fuerte relación con otra persona podría hacer difícil la decisión o incluso impedirla…

 _Aunque eso jamás pasará. Jugarás mi juego Ciel Phantomhive y al perder caerás una vez más en mis garras, y si para eso debo destruir cada relación que tienes en ese mundo y prender fuego a los restos lo haré. Tal vez te permití esta oportunidad de volver al mundo de las personas comunes y corrientes Ciel, pero tu alma aún me pertenece por completo, y harías bien en no olvidarlo._


	12. Es confrontado

Capitulo 11: Ese mayordomo: Es confrontado.

-Buenas tardes, señorito ¿tuvo un fin de semana agradable?

-¿Le importaría Sebastián si nos dejamos de tanta mierda y hablamos claramente?

-Oh vaya… pero que lenguaje tan vulgar está utilizando ahora, señorito.

-Sebastián…

-¿Alguna vez ha escuchado decir que el que se enoja pierde?

-…

-Es bueno ver que recupera por lo menos algunos de sus modales. Ahora tome asiento, señorito. ¿Desea que le sirva una taza de té? Justo hoy estaba probando una nueva mezcla de hierbas importada directamente desde Centroamérica pero por los comentarios que he escuchado se dice que rivaliza con las mejores mezclas de oriente.

-¿Realmente es así?

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo ¿verdad?

Nathan no tuvo la oportunidad de protestar cuando Sebastián puso entre sus manos una humeante taza de té y sin poder evitarlo el aroma de la bebida lo envolvió como una dulce tentación de la que sinceramente no quería escapar. Así, antes de poder pensarlo dos veces sus labios se acercaron a la taza y un delicioso té se deslizó por su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta.

-Parece que el té es a su completo gusto, señorito.

-Lo es pero ese no es el punto. Profes… Sebastián ¿qué es lo que estaba pensando enviándome un "presente" como ese?

-¿A qué presente se refiere?

-¡Oh por favor! Mejor ahorrémonos esto: usted me envió un traje y una carta el sábado en la noche y las cosas que decía ese maldito pedazo de papel…

-Lo único que el papel decía era "usa un atuendo especial para acompañarme en una ocasión especial" ¿Cómo podrían líneas tan inocentes ser dañinas a usted de cualquier manera posible?

" _Líneas inocentes" ¡Ja! ¿Qué piensa que soy? ¿Un idiota?_

-Pero en todo caso Sebastián ¿qué es lo que pretende al enviarme un regalo así?

-Sencillo: si no mal recuerda, señorito, se les había explicado ya que durante la visita a la finca se celebrará un baile de máscaras con temática de la moda durante el periodo de reinado de la reina Victoria, así que me pareció algo correcto que usted contara con el vestuario adecuado para participar representando el papel de un digno y poderoso Conde.

-¿Sólo eso?

-No parece muy convencido de la veracidad de mis palabras.

-Eso es porque no lo estoy.

Sebastián adoptó una postra teatralmente ofendida.

-Me ofende, señorito ¿qué he podido hacer yo para provocar sus sospechas?

-Conseguir un traje como ese debe haber costado una cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo… en definitiva no es algo que cualquier profesor haría por un estudiante sin motivos ocultos.

-¿Motivos ocultos? No, en realidad no. Si puso atención al inicio de nuestro juego sabe que el día de la mascarada coincide con la fecha especial que celebro, así que es más que evidente que quiero que el que sea mi acompañante en esa fecha esté dignamente vestido.

-¿Su acompañante?

-Ser mi acompañante en ese momento especial es el precio por la siguiente pieza de información que me pida.

-¿Seguro? Porque si a partir de este momento me rehúso a pedirle información de cualquier tipo entonces no estoy obligado a corresponder el favor.

-Pero abandonar el juego ahora sería lo mismo que perder, y usted jamás haría eso.

-Me molesta reconocerlo, pero tienes razón.

-Y ya que estamos de acuerdo en el costo ¿qué es lo que piensa preguntarme?

-Esto – sacó de entre sus ropas el anillo que había encontrado en la caja cuando despertó en la enfermería – ¿a quién le pertenecía?

-Sería poco entretenido darte la respuesta directa.

-Entonces tal vez el trato no me convenga.

-Podemos hacer una cosa: te daré una pista sobre el dueño anterior del anillo y también una pista más para que la descifres ¿sería ese un trato conveniente, señorito?

-Está bien – concedió Nathan después de dudar un momento.

-Perfecto, entonces pon atención: el dueño anterior de ese anillo fue miembro de la nobleza cruel, y lo mismo puede decirse de las personas a las que perteneció antes que a él.

-¿La nobleza cruel? – como única respuesta recibió una sonrisa del demonio – Bien, esa es una pista aceptable ¿cuál sería la segunda pista?

-El último heredero de la familia a la que pertenecía la finca que vamos a visitar tuvo una vida marcada por el dolor y fue traicionado más de una vez por las personas en las que confiaba, pero eso no le impidió hacer de su nombre uno que se pronunciaba con respeto y temor ¿crees que podrías averiguar por qué, señorito?

-¿Se supone que eso es una pista?

-Lo es. Ahora, tal vez sería mejor que se retirara a completar sus deberes, joven Black.

-Así lo haré, profesor Michaelis.

Y el joven ya se preparaba para retirarse cuando…

-¿Joven Black?

-¿Sí, profesor Michaelis?

-¿Qué tanto sabe usted sobre la historia de su familia?

-¿Eh?

-Hay algo interesante que sé sobre uno de sus antepasados… Willermina Black para ser precisos. ¿Sabía usted que ella hizo un trato con un demonio en su juventud?

-¿Un trato con un demonio? – Disimuló con maestría que los bellos de su nuca se erizaban – ¿Escucha usted lo ridículo que suena eso, verdad?

-Cuando considera que algo suena "ridículo" el tono de tu voz es escéptico, pero esta vez más bien parece asustado, señorito.

-¡No estoy asustado!

-Perfecto, entonces puede escuchar acerca del hecho de que Willermina estaba tan desesperada por apropiarse de un hombre que no dudó ni un segundo para cambiar su alma y comprometer su descendencia a cambio de ese matrimonio.

-Yo… no entiendo.

-No, supongo que no. Bueno, eso ya no es importante. Tenga una linda tarde, señorito.

…

-¡Nathan encontré algo!

-¡Bien! ¿Qué es?

-No es demasiado, pero aquí dice que la "nobleza cruel" era una organización cuya existencia jamás fue admitida por la Corona y que de acuerdo a los rumores era la conexión entre los "bajos fondos" y la mismísima reina.

-¿Cómo? Una conexión entre la reina y los bajos fondos sería… algo lógico, supongo. Inmoral, pero lógico.

-Sin querer sonar ignorante ¿qué son "los bajos fondos"?

-Los bajos fondos, el bajo mundo, informantes, mafiosos… llámalos como quieras.

-¿Realmente has investigado a conciencia, verdad?

-Sí. ¿Dice algo más?

-Sólo eso.

-Por ahora creo que podemos dejarlo así. Copia los datos de los libros mientras termino de editar el borrador que se presenta mañana con el profesor Michaelis.

-Has dormido siete horas en los últimos dos días ¿seguro que eso es saludable?

-Tal vez no pero tengo que resolver esto ya o terminaré volviéndome loco.

-Nathan… lo que te dijo Michaelis sobre Willermina Black ¿lo crees?

Los movimientos del chico se detuvieron en seco.

-La verdad no sé qué creer. Por lo general descartaría una idea tan absurda de inmediato pero…

-Pero hay algo en ella que te impide descartarla por completo ¿qué es?

-Inmediatamente después de hablar con Michaelis investigué mi árbol genealógico: antes de casarse no había nada de nobleza en la familia de Willermina, y la familia Black no pasaba en ese tiempo absolutamente ningún apuro económico que los obligara a casar al hijo mayor con una "nueva rica". En pocas palabras eso quiere decir que un matrimonio como el de ella…

-No tenía una razón lógica de ser.

-Exacto.

-Pero hay algo además de eso ¿verdad?

-Sí, yo… Ese fue un sueño particular de hace unos meses: empezó como una pesadilla en la que uno de todos los enmascarados me llevó hasta un altar y mis ojos delante de mis ojos acuchilló mi pecho. Un símbolo extraño se dibujó en el suelo y entonces aparecieron varias sombras que rodearon a una figura que se acercó a mí haciendo que sus pasos sonaran como golpes de metal.

-Eso suena verdaderamente aterrador.

-Sí, pero lo curioso es que – centró su mirada en Jason – su presencia es sin duda tenebrosa, pero a mí me tranquiliza y me da una sensación de seguridad que resulta reconfortante.

-¿Qué pasa después de eso?

-Me llama "su pequeño amo" y se ofrece a hacer realidad mis deseos… a cambio de mi alma.

-¿Tu… tu alma? Nathan, si lo que quieres es asustarme lo estás logrando.

-¿Asustarte eh? No era mi intención, pero lo creas o no esa… esa ¿cosa? Me hizo sentir seguro… como si nada malo pudiera pasarme otra vez.


	13. Ausente

Capitulo 12: Ese mayordomo: Ausente.

Fue otra noche larga para ambos: Nathan debía la sensación a revisar incansablemente el borrador que debía entregar a Sebastián al día siguiente, pero para el Sebastián la exagerada lentitud en el paso del tiempo se debía a la ansiedad.

Por supuesto era absurdo para un demonio con toda la eternidad por delante sentirse especialmente ansioso por un acontecimiento específico, pero ahora los nervios eran algo inevitable por el simple hecho de que este acontecimiento particular tenía el potencial de cambiar el destino del resto de su existencia… entre otras cosas. ¡En fin! Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando los ojos azules del chico se cerraron anunciando que éste se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa y el demonio entonces se coló por la ventana y sigilosamente llegó a situarse detrás del que había sido su joven amo.

Ciel Phantomhive… ¿qué se podía decir al respecto? El chico había tenido el alma más deliciosa que el demonio hubiera conocido nunca y a pesar de eso, en lugar de consumirla, ese demonio frío y obstinado prefirió guardarla hasta que se presentó la oportunidad de hacerla nacer en un nuevo cuerpo ¿y todo por qué? Porque quería que ese chiquillo testarudo y arrogante disfrutara de la oportunidad de vivir la vida buena y sencilla que le fue negada desde muy temprana edad.

Oh, pero también en esta vida Ciel era tal vez demasiado él mismo para su propio bien y aún en esa casa de ricos en que pudo haberse convertido en un chiquillo malcriado e infantil como todos los demás decidió complicarse la existencia y dedicar cada gramo de su energía a sobresalir – intelectualmente – en todo lo que intentaba y, cuando su brillo comenzó a molestar a otros, prefirió aislarse y fortificarse en lugar de frenar sus capacidades.

Como Ciel Phantomhive Nathan Black era testarudo y rebelde, pero a diferencia de ese pequeño que había recibido a muy temprana edad en título de Conde, el único heredero de la poderosa familia Black tenía suficientes distracciones y personas a las que quería como para que sonrisas auténticas llegaran a sus labios, y le gustara o no reconocerlo Sebastián había aprendido a atesorar cada una de esas sonrisas.

Pero vaya… esas tan hermosa sonrisa no estaba presente esta noche.

El rostro de Nathan Black se encontraba empañado por la preocupación y una arruga se formaba entre sus cejas.

El demonio no pudo evitarlo: envolvió al chiquillo con sus fríos brazos, se inclinó cerca de su oído y murmuró en éste palabras de consuelo y afecto, jurando que no lo dejaría solo y que lo protegería siempre… eso funcionó lo suficiente para que el chico se calmara y, satisfecho, el demonio pasó sus manos por el sedoso cabello azul que en el pasado tanto disfrutó lavar y cepillar.

-No debes temer, joven amo – murmuró en voz baja – me quedaré aquí a tu lado… hasta que despiertes.

…CIEL…

En realidad el día había sido perfecto hasta ese momento: todos los trabajos y tareas que hice obtuvieron la nota máxima, Jason comienza a trabajar en lo que haremos para fastidiar a esas chiquillas y mis padres se dignaron a enviar saludos desde Roma.

Sí, parecía que todo estaría bien hasta que el timbre de la campana sonó y yo – como lo hacía siempre que Sebastián Michaelis no me citaba en su oficina – me dirigí a la puerta de la escuela.

Otras veces Jason me haría compañía, pero justo cinco minutos antes de salir resultó que olvidó su libro de algebra en la biblioteca y regresó a buscarlo… quedé en esperarlo para después ir juntos a comprar dulces pero entonces una especie de no sé qué vibró en mi cabeza y levanté la vista justo a tiempo para notar que una camioneta con cristales polarizados se estacionaba frente a mí y de ella bajaban dos hombres.

La verdad es que a la fecha no puedo terminar de entender cómo sucedieron las cosas a continuación, pero uno de esos hombres sujetó una de mis manos y cubrió mi boca con un pañuelo al mismo tiempo que otro de ellos sujetó mi cuello y mi otra mano… después sentí vagamente que me empujaban hacia el interior del vehículo, pero la verdad es que mis parpados se sentían demasiado pesados como para que esos recuerdos se consideren dignos de cualquier valor.

 _Y cuando mis ojos se abrieron noté que había una venda sobre ellos._

 _Mis manos… no, todo mi cuerpo estaba atado y mi cabeza dolía mientas en mis fosas nasales prevalecía ese aroma extraño que había sido responsable de dejarme inconsciente en primer lugar; pero en cambio podía escuchar las voces de varias personas que hablaban a una distancia moderada de donde yo me encontraba._

 _El vestido, la peluca, los guantes y los tacones. No había nada en ese maldito disfraz que me ayudara a sentirme medianamente cómodo, pero a pesar del pánico que sentía logré encontrar mi voz y llamar a Sebastián._

 _Supe que él había empezado a actuar cuando los gritos comenzaron, pero cuando él retiró la venda de mis ojos lo primero que hice fue recriminarle por su tardanza. No quise hacerlo así, pero ¿qué podía decirle? ¿"Gracias por venir a salvarme"? ¿"Tuve tanto miedo"? ¿"Eres lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos el día de hoy"? ¡Ja! ¡Ni soñarlo! No era el tipo de cosas que uno podía decirle a quien sabe que será la causa de su muerte._

 _Y sin embargo, en momentos como esos en que él sólo aparecía ahí para salvarme y sonreír de esa manera tan suya, olvidar que él sería quien un día acabaría con mi vida era algo demasiado fácil._

Ahora, cuando mis ojos se abrieron noté que había una venda sobre ellos.

¿Qué puedo decir en este punto? Mi corazón se aceleró y tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a hiperventilar porque, bueno, sinceramente me sentía aterrado.

No escuchaba voces a mi alrededor pero había ciertos sonidos amortiguados que bien podían significar que había alguien cerca… tal vez en la otra habitación.

 _Tal parece que has sido secuestrado Nathan Black_ – cantó mi mente con cierto sadismo.

¿Qué es lo que pasaría conmigo entonces?

Sin importar que mi corazón martilleara desbocado me negué a entre en pánico y decidí analizar las posibilidades. ¡Eso! Posibilidades… tenía que concentrarme en ellas para así encontrar la forma de salir del lío con vida.

Para empezar se tenía que descubrir el móvil tras el secuestro, y este podía responder sólo a dos cuestiones estandarizadas: 1) Mi familia tenía dinero, lo que significaba que con una simple llamada telefónica estas personas podían obtener de mis padres una cuantiosa suma de dinero que les permitiría vivir el resto de sus vidas en el paraíso tropical de su elección… sobra decir que este era el móvil tras el secuestro que más me convenía.

Ahora, el segundo móvil me era mucho menos alentador ¿Por qué? Sencillo: mis padres tienen – además y por culpa del dinero – mucho poder. Es decir, hay mucha gente que les debe favores y su voto y opinión es importante en muchas de las decisiones que rigen la vida de nuestro país. No puedo evitar pensar que secuestrarme puede obedecer a pedidos de tinte político y si es así entonces las cosas se complican porque en el mejor de los casos los secuestradores pedirán a mi padre algo que él no puede dar con facilidad, y en el peor de ellos bueno… en el peor de los casos sólo quieren torturarme y/o matarme para enviarles un mensaje.

¡Cómo sea! Si lo que estos hombres desean es dinero entonces ¿cuánto podría realmente obtener mi familia en un corto periodo de tiempo? Veamos, en la caja fuerte hay…

La puerta se abre y dejó de pensar con claridad.

Sí, pensar fríamente es algo que sé que se me da bien y distraerme de la situación a través de realizar un análisis externo de la situación puede ayudar, pero es muy difícil conservar la objetividad cuando el sonido de una maldita puerta que no puedes ver te recuerda que tu propia vida ya no está en tus manos.

-¡Hey tío! – Escucho entonar a una voz rasposa – el niño despertó.

No puedo evitar la tensión que recorre mi cuerpo cuando pasos sonoros comienzan a acercarse hacia el sitio en que me encuentro pero hago lo posible por no demostrar el miedo que siento. Aún no sé nada sobre estos tipos, pero si demuestro debilidad ahora ellos se echarán sobre mí como fieras hambrientas y no estoy dispuesto a permitir eso.

-Así que ya despertaste, capullo. ¿Dormiste bien?

No respondí.

-Parece que el miedo lo tiene mudo, jefe.

-¿El gato tiene razón, gallinita?

Cuando otra vez me negué a responder sus dedos toscos me tomaron de la barbilla jalando mi rostro cerca del suyo, lo que me permitió sentir el repugnante olor de su aliento.

-Te pregunté si el gato tiene razón, gallinita.

-No – susurré con una voz temblorosa que no me gustó para nada.

-¿"No" qué, gallinita? – se burló ese hombre desagradable.

-No quiero que me llames "gallinita" – repliqué usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para que se notara en mí una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que realmente no eres tan cobarde, pequeñito.

-No soy un cobarde, ahora dime ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio de dejarme ir?

-Lo que yo quiero ¿eh? Bueno, parece que eres un digno hijo de una familia de empresarios.

Me mordí los labios para no contestarle por el simple hecho de que no era algo inteligente discutir con alguien a quien no ves y que seguramente tiene un arma.

-¿Qué te pasa _gallinita?_ ¿ya no dices nada?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?

-Así que ya comienzas a actuar inteligente. Pues bien, voy a encender una grabadora y vas a decirle a tus papás que estás bien pero que tienes miedo, y después vas a soltar un par de lagrimitas para pedirles que te saquen de aquí.

Sí, no niego que lo sensato habría sido hacer caso a mis captores, pero cuando el tipo de aliento desagradable terminó de hablar el otro tipo en la habitación comenzó a reír de una manera que me dio muy mala espina, y sin que pudiera controlarla mi mente comenzó a analizar la situación llegando a una pregunta que al surgir hizo que se helara la sangre en mis venas.

-¿Para qué necesitas una grabadora? – pregunté otra vez casi sin voz.

-¿Qué?

-Si lo que quieres es asustar a mis padres una llamada en vivo daría muchos mejores resultados que una grabación, pero mis padres están en Roma y aun suponiendo que ya han podido localizarlos pasarán varias horas antes de que regresen y…

-Sí chico, ya demostraste que tienes cerebro ¡ahora sólo has exactamente lo que te digo que hagas!

-Cada momento que me mantienes cautivo el riesgo de ser localizados se incrementa. Lo lógico sería pactar rápido la recompensa y devolverme con mis padres, pero el hecho de que ellos viajan por el extranjero obliga a que el tiempo de cautiverio se extienda aumentando los riesgos para ustedes. Pensaría que no haber previsto la ubicación de mis padres fue un error estúpido de su parte, pero la coordinación que demostraron para capturarme antes de la llegada de mi chofer demuestra que en realidad todo estaba muy bien planeado, y eso significa que también estaba consciente del viaje que ellos estaban haciendo…

-¡Cállate niño!

-También es absurdo que si lo que quieres es una grabación, pidas un registro de audio en lugar de un video.

-Cállate…

-Y pos supuesto es imposible que a estas alturas no se haya hecho contacto con la policía… pero eso es parte del plan ¿cierto?

-¡Maldito crío!

-Podría decirse entonces que tu motivo para querer gravar mi voz es, que cuando la policía pida una prueba de que estoy vivo, ustedes harán correr la grabación pero…

Me faltó voz para seguir. Las palabras que seguían eran "para entonces yo estaré muerto", sólo que una cosa es que mi mente llegara a esa conclusión y otra muy diferente era tener que reconocer la inminencia de su muerte para que todos lo escucharan.

-¿Quién diría que tienes un cerebro tan grande, mocoso?

Cuando el hombre volvió a hablar su voz consiguió apuñalarme y el hecho de que no desmintiera mis suposiciones hacía que el corazón se me acelerara como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho.

-No tiene porque ser así – traté de luchar por mi vida haciendo sonar a mi voz como algo convincente – sólo… soy más útil vivo que muerto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Tengo información que ustedes no tienen y además…

Esta vez el tipo no ordenó que me callara, pero en cambio su puño cerrado rebotando contra mi rostro fue suficiente para cortar cualquier cosa que quisiera decir.


	14. Amenazante

Capitulo 13: Ese mayordomo: Amenazante.

Algo que tienen en común Nathan Black y Jason Collins es que ambos tienen un carácter muy frío y paciente para la edad que tienen, otra cosa en que coinciden es que – a diferencia de la mayoría de los adolescentes de los que se rodean – ellos no son del tipo de cometer estupideces.

Por eso y no por otra cosa es que fue una sorpresa para todos cuando Jason Collins llegó al salón de profesores pálido como la cera y con la apariencia de haber corrido un maratón.

-¡Señor Collins! ¿Pero qué…?

-¡Se lo llevaron! – fue lo que salió de sus labios, aunque la frase no parecía ir dirigida a alguien en especial.

-Disculpe ¿qué?

-Unos… unos hombres con pasamontañas llegaron en una camioneta y se lo llevaron… se llevaron a Nathan.

Por supuesto no hace falta decir que en cuanto terminó la frase una furia roja corrió por mis venas. ¿Qué? ¿Nathan Black secuestrado? ¡No! ¿Quiénes se atrevían a poner sus manos sucias y corrientes sobre mi precioso zafiro?

Apreté los puños para controlar la ira, pero eso apenas y ayudó a mantener mi apariencia "humana" intacta.

-¿Tipos con pasamontañas? ¡Oh no! Rápido, debemos llamar a la policía. Señorita Honey busque rápido el teléfono de contacto de los señores Black, y miss Ane…

Y así el director continuó dando instrucciones, pero yo no iba a dejar la suerte de mi preciosa presa en manos de humanos incompetentes, por lo que me acerqué a Jason Collins y lo interrogué acerca de absolutamente todos los detalles que recordara acerca del momento del plagio y después con esa información como referencia revisé los videos de seguridad del archivo escolar.

Por algunos momentos me sentí incompetente y odie la restringida forma humana en que me veo aprisionado cada vez que hago tratos, pero recobrando la cabeza fría limité la zona de búsqueda y salí en busca de mi joven amo.

Como demonio tengo sentidos que los humanos no pueden ni imaginar, pero restringido en una forma humana esos sentidos también son limitados, así, puedo sentir el olor del alma de Ciel cuando estoy a una prudente distancia de él, pero habiendo tantas personas a mi alrededor y sin estar ni medianamente cerca del cuerpo en que reside ese delicioso platillo se esconde de mí.

Cinco horas… cinco horas desde que mi señorito fue raptado transcurrieron y yo ya me sentía como que podría destruir un país entero a la menor provocación.

Lejos de mí muchas cosas podían suceder a Nathan Black: podían torturarlo, herirlo, humillarlo, golpearlo y mil cosas peores sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para defenderlo, y, si por algo él llegaba a morir entonces cualquier shinigami que estuviese cerca tendría la libertad de tomar su alma y alejarla de mí para el resto de la eternidad…

Sí, pensando en la seguridad sobre su alma y en la facultad de localizarlo en todo momento extrañaba más que nunca el contrato.

 _Es definitivo_ – pensé – _señorito prepárese, porque cuando lo encuentre voy a conseguir que haga un contrato conmigo y no piense que podrá escapar de mi vista una sola vez más._

Pero mientras pensaba en eso fue que lo percibí: el olor embriagador del alma de Ciel Phantomhive.

La preocupación que había llegado a sentir fue desplazada por la insoportable necesidad de estar a su lado y corrí hasta el lugar del que provenía su presencia.

El lugar en sí era una casa de dos pisos, nada demasiado ostentoso pero tampoco rayaba en sencillez. Me acerqué con cuidado; podía sentir la presencia de ocho personas y dos de ellas estaba justo al lado de Nathan, lo que me obligó a infiltrarme discretamente – por la puerta de la cocina – hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano, detrás de la cual escuché una conversación entre el que parecía ser el líder de la banda y Nathan Black.

-… la recompensa y devolverme con mis padres – decía la voz del señorito – pero el hecho de que ellos viajan por el extranjero obliga a que el tiempo de cautiverio se extienda aumentando los riesgos para ustedes. Pensaría que no haber previsto la ubicación de mis padres fue un error estúpido de su parte, pero la coordinación que demostraron para capturarme antes de la llegada de mi chofer demuestra que en realidad todo estaba muy bien planeado, y eso significa que también estaba consciente del viaje que ellos estaban haciendo…

¿Qué estaba haciendo este niño? ¿Acaso quería hacerse matar por esos imbéciles?

-¡Cállate niño!

Si eso quería no iba a tardar en conseguirlo.

-También es absurdo que si lo que quieres es una grabación, pidas un registro de audio en lugar de un video.

¿Una grabación de audio? ¿De qué ángeles estaban hablando?

-Cállate…

 _Nathan Black, por tu propio bien cierra esa boca ya…_

-Y pos supuesto es imposible que a estas alturas no se haya hecho contacto con la policía… pero eso es parte del plan ¿cierto?

-¡Maldito crío!

Bueno, independientemente de la naturaleza de sus palabras, lo que Nathan decía perecía tener mucho sentido para esos hombres.

Esbocé una sonrisa. Así que aún en estos tiempos conservas la habilidad de sacudir los nervios de personas que triplican tu edad ¿por qué no estoy sorprendido de eso, Ciel?

-Podría decirse entonces que tu motivo para querer gravar mi voz es, que cuando la policía pida una prueba de que estoy vivo, ustedes harán correr la grabación pero…

Justo ahí la conversación cobró sentido y mi buen humor se desvaneció. ¿Qué se pensaban estos gusanos? No… no permitiría que dañaran un solo cabello del señorito; antes de eso les sacaría las tripas para usarlas como soga para colgarlos del puente de Londres.

-¿Quién diría que tienes un cerebro tan grande, mocoso?

-No tiene porque ser así – noté la desesperación enmascarada en la voz de Nathan – sólo… soy más útil vivo que muerto.

Estás aterrado pero tu orgullo no te permite que muestres a otros la debilidad que sientes… eso Nathan Black es lo que me parece tan interesante de ti.

-¿En serio?

 _¿Lo dudas, gusano?_

-Sí. Tengo información que ustedes no tienen y además…

Salí de mi ensueño al escuchar un golpe seguido de un gemido, y como consecuencia mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de anticipación. ¿Ahora esas escorias se atrevían a golpear al señorito? Les conviene haberlo disfrutado, porque con ese golpe han firmado su sentencia de muerte.

…CIEL…

El golpe fue tan fuerte que a poco estuve de perder el conocimiento y no tuve que esforzarme para sentir el punto en que mi labio inferior se partió obligándome a escupir algunas gotas de sangre.

-¿Esto es suficiente incentivo para que decidas hablar con la grabadora, o prefieres que continuemos negociando?

-De cualquier modo vas a matarme – susurré – ¿qué caso tiene darte lo que quieres?

-Ya que lo quieres haremos esto por el camino difícil.

Tal vez era inútil porque la venda no me había sido retirada, pero cerré los ojos para esperar el fuerte golpe que vendría en cualquier momento.

Sólo que este no llegó.

-Tú… - su voz se quebró en algo parecido al terror – ¿quién eres tú?

-Yo – respondió una voz que me era de sobra conocida – soy la peor de tus pesadillas.

La peor de las pesadillas… sí, eso no puedo dudarlo. En mis propias pesadillas Sebastián ha aparecido rodeado de obscuridad, sangre y muerte, pero por alguna razón su presencia es para mí un consuelo y no una calamidad… sólo que no puedo decir lo mismo de aquellos que me amenazan ¿verdad?

-Sebastián…

-¿Yes my lord?

-Sebastián… - sí, no tenía sentido repetir su nombre una y otra vez, pero desde que tengo memoria, cuando las pesadillas me despertaban por la noche no había nadie ahí para consolarme o protegerme, así que encontrar a alguien que me ayudara era algo tan increíble que no podía terminar de procesarlo.

-¿Tienes alguna lesión delicada, señorito? – escuché cuestionar a su voz profunda.

-No… pero quiero irme de aquí.

Iba a decir "estoy asustado", pero tuve el presentimiento de que ya lo sabía.

-Señorito – más rápido de lo que había esperado mis manos estaba libres – cúbrete los oídos y no te muevas de esa silla ni abras los ojos ¿está claro?

-Yo…

-¿Está claro?

-Sí.

Su voz era tan firme que no pude contradecirlo, así que me cubrí los oídos y esperé lo que sea que viniera a continuación.


	15. Protegiendo

Capitulo 14: Ese mayordomo: Protegiendo.

-Señorito, cúbrete los oídos y no te muevas de esa silla ¿está claro?

-Yo…

-¿Está claro?

-Sí.

Con algo de suerte las manos sobre los oídos ayudarían a amortiguar los gritos… porque todos estos sujetos gritarían mucho y muy fuerte.

Empecé por los dos pedazos de mierda que estaban paralizados de miedo en la habitación y mientras que con el tipo flacucho fui suave tuve el deleite de arrancar las manos del jefe de la banda cuando este aún estaba con vida… eso era lo menos que merecía después de haber golpeado al señorito.

Sí, los gritos implorando ayuda habían resonado por toda la casa y seis hombres armados bajaron dispuestos a destruirme pero ¿qué clase de mayordomo sería yo si no pudiese deshacerme de una banda de plagiarios ordinarios?

Me hubiese gustado tomarme también mi tiempo para disfrutar de sus muertes, pero sacar al muchacho del lugar era lo más importante por lo que la forma de matarlos a todos fue simplemente degollar a tres – permitiendo que se ahogaran en su propia sangre –, aplastar el cráneo de dos y sacar el corazón del sexto…

Por un momento – mientras lamía la sangre que había quedado embarrada en mis manos – pensé en tomar las almas mediocres de esos tipos para acompañar a las otras que tan cuidadosamente había conseguido, pero descarté la idea al notar que Nathan Black hiperventilaba.

…CIEL…

Era una mezcla de gritos y gemidos… que suplicaban primero por ayuda y después por una compasión que simplemente no recibirían.

Dos personas… dos personas hacían tanto ruido que la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a otros que dispararon y gritaron, pero fue cosa de unos cuantos segundos para que el sonido predominante que ahogara a todos los demás fuera la risa de Sebastián… una risa macabra que podría convertir en hielo la sangre del mismo Perseo.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de saber que esas personas gritaban así a causa de Sebastián, no era él lo que me asustaba, sino más bien era la venda en mis ojos lo que me hacía sentir como que mi espíritu se quebrara.

Esto… esto era parecido a una de mis pesadillas más terribles; un escenario en que estoy atrapado al interior de una jaula y espero turno para una muerte dolorosa e inminente que es repartida ante mis ojos…

No puedo evitarlo, los gritos y el olor de la muerte que derrama por todos lados consiguen transportarme a esa pesadilla y – visualizándome al interior de una jaula mientras un niño es apuñalado en el pecho – comienzo a hiperventilar

La sensación de pánico no dura mucho. Antes de que me vea realmente absorbido por el terror, un par de brazos fuertes me sostienen alejándome de la dureza de la silla y estrechándome contra un pecho suave y cálido en el que apoyé el rostro en busca de comodidad. Cuando – por instinto – mis manos se movieron hacia la venda que cubría mis ojos la voz profunda de Sebastián me detuvo.

-Mi recomendación es que no se quite esa venda aún, señorito.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque el espectáculo que he montado aquí no es apto para un público de su edad ¿lo entiende?

-Sí.

No quise pensar en lo que Sebastián había querido decir con la palabra "espectáculo" a pesar de que el sombrío significado de sus palabras quedaba más que esclarecido.

-Me temo que la piel del señorito está helada… tal vez más tarde puede pedir que se le dé una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Eso me gustaría.

Casi protesté cuando esos brazos cálidos me depositaron en sobre una cama pero al mismo tiempo la mano hábil del pelinegro quitó la venda de mis ojos, lo que me permitió – tras unos momentos de bruma – contemplar los ojos exóticos de mi salvador.

-¿Duele? – preguntó él acariciando con delicadeza la sección de mi rostro enrojecida por el golpe.

-Casi no – mentí.

Podía sentir las lágrimas luchando por llegar a mis ojos pero las reprimí y con todas las fuerzas que tenía me aferré a la tela de su abrigo sin importarme las manchas de sangre sobre él.

-Temo, señorito, que su ropa se manchará si insiste en acercarse tanto a mí.

Por una vez habló sin malicia ni petulancia… sólo se limitó a exponer un hecho. Pero en realidad ¿mancharme de sangre humana? Algo debía de estar mal conmigo, porque la idea que debía de haberme repugnado hasta lo más hondo no me afectó en lo más mínimo.

-Qué pequeño tan obstinado – lo escuché murmurar al tiempo que su mano izquierda acarició suavemente mi cabello – pero va necesitar un baño después de esto.

-No me importa – repliqué.

-Ya veo que no lo hace.

Una vez más tocó mi rostro con delicadeza y sólo entonces caí en la cuenta de que su piel estaba desnuda.

En el aula de clases, en los pasillos de la escuela y en su cálida oficina Sebastián usaba siempre guantes… vaya, aún en mis sueños jamás había sentido el contacto de su piel debido a los guantes blancos del uniforme de mayordomo, pero ahora… ahora sentía la temperatura natural de su piel y noté por primera vez dos anomalías que mi mente tardó varios segundos en procesar.

La primera de las anomalías era el tatuaje que había en la palma de la mano del hombre: una especie de pentagrama rodeado por un círculo y adornado con caracteres extraños que me espinaban la memoria. Un tatuaje hecho sin duda a tinta negra pero que por su textura tenía más bien la apariencia de una marca de nacimiento.

Y la segunda anomalía… esa llamó mi atención de un modo distinto porque ¿por qué en esta vida se había pintado Sebastián las uñas de negro?

Yo… realmente no sé porque lo hice, pero supongo que al final mi curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí y fue inevitable que tomara entre mis manos la mano del hombre para examinarla… y descubrir con horror que en realidad no había nada de esmalte que justificara el color anormal en las uñas, y que el tatuaje estaba literalmente grabado en la piel de una forma que un simple dibujo jamás podría estar.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que eres? – hice la pregunta y me arrepentí de inmediato... no es bueno hacer preguntas de las que no quieres saber las respuestas.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres saber? – su voz había regresado a ese tono que tantas veces había usado en mis sueños. El mismo tono que apenas hace unos días usó para hablarme de Willermina Black.

-No – admití – pero tengo curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, señorito.

-Sí, lo sé – fue lo último que dije y después cerré los ojos recargando mi cabeza contra el pecho de Sebastián.

Así, recargado contra él esperé pacientemente a que mi corazón desacelerara y cuando esto finalmente sucedió él se movió, sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y llamó anónimamente a la policía.


	16. En su mente

Capitulo 15: Ese mayordomo: En su mente.

Al salir del aeropuerto ya había un coche esperándolos y todo el camino hasta su destino la pasaron en llamadas por teléfono con un sinfín de personas que proveían todas de informaciones diferentes, las cuales para nada ayudaban a calmar sus nervios alterados.

En cuanto el auto se estacionó enfrente del edificio ambos bajaron literalmente corriendo y pidieron – más bien exigieron – información de la señorita de blanco que atendía la recepción, pero en cuanto obtuvieron lo que querían de ella prácticamente volaron al ascensor, el cual fue maldecido en innumerables ocasiones debido a su "lentitud" para llevarlos con esa persona.

El primero que salió del elevador fue él pero aún así no soltó la mano de ella y aunque uno de los oficiales trató de interceptarlos, ellos – eficiente y arrogantemente – mostraron sus identificaciones sin dejar de mover los pies, lo que les permitió penetrar en la habitación donde el "niño" permanecía recostado sobre la cama tamborileando con los dedos.

-¿Nathan? – la voz de ella se quebró a consecuencia de las lágrimas y por una vez en la vida él tampoco sabía que decir.

-¿Mamá? – la respuesta de su hijo fue apenas un susurro ahogado desde que él tampoco podía encontrar una voz "digna" con la cual responder, pero también eso no importaba para ellos y antes de otra palabra escapara de sus labios el pequeño quedó envuelto en los brazos de los dos adultos –. Mamá… papá… - repitió creyendo apenas que ellos estuviesen ahí.

Anne y Pietro Black por su parte estrecharon a su hijo con fuerza creyendo apenas la suerte que tenían de volver a verlo.

Pietro Black era un empresario heredero de una de las más fructíferas industrias textiles de Inglaterra pero gracias a su personalidad extrovertida, a su genio matemático y a – ¿por qué no decirlo? – la enorme presión que su apellido soportaba logró destacar desde temprana edad como una de las figuras más prometedoras de la economía del Reino Unido.

Anne Spencer por su parte provenía de una familia de clase media y de joven había trabajado incansablemente para demostrar su talento en el mundo del diseño de modas, siendo su carácter enfocado – por no decir obsesivo – el arma que defendió su talento permitiéndole destacar como una joven promesa de la alta costura.

Pietro y Anne se conocieron y fue odio a primera vista, pero un negocio de la familia Black con uno de los patrocinadores de Anne los ató juntos el tiempo suficiente para permitirles conocerse y comenzar una extraña relación que cuatro años más tarde dio pie a una boda de ensueño.

La celebración de dos años de casados coincidió con el octavo mes de embarazo de Anne y cuando Nathan nació tanto ella como Pietro derramaron lágrimas de alegría sincera y perfecta.

Sólo que…

Amar sinceramente a alguien no significa que siempre haces lo mejor para esa persona, y por eso cuando Anne y Pietro se apasionaban en sus respectivos trabajos – lo cual era un promedio de 328 días al año en el caso de ella y 342 en el caso de él – el pequeño de ojos azules y piel nívea quedaba relegado al cuidado de otros que lo trataban bien pero que pese a que le brindaban cariño no podían sustituir el amor que corresponde a los padres proveer.

Y sin embargo…

En ese evento particular en Roma, mientras Anne daba instrucciones a una de las modelos, una llamada entró al celular de la prestigiosa diseñadora informándole que su pequeño Nathan – su cielo, su sol, su mayor inspiración – había sido víctima de un secuestro ni media hora antes.

¿Qué hizo ella? Bueno, primero que nada cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y rogó que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto… cuando nadie salió con una cámara escondida llamó desesperada a Pietro y después lloró amargamente contra la bocina del celular mientras – entre temblores y jadeos – preguntaba a su pareja una y otra vez qué es lo que debían hacer.

En Roma había – para ambos – una importante gira de trabajo, pero eso para ninguno de los dos importó y un par de horas más tarde habían abordado ya un avión con destino a Londres. Un vuelo de horas interminables durante el cual él oraba y ella pensaba en positivo, pero lo que ambos tenían en común es que no dejaban de pedir por el bien de su pequeño Nathan… ese niño al que habían dejado solo en un país en el que no estaban ellos.

…CIEL…

Estar entre sus brazos parecía un sueño.

Yo… los había extrañado tanto que el agradecimiento que sentía porque ellos estuviese conmigo no podía expresarlo con palabras.

Mis padres… cuando desperté en ese lugar y el hombre de aliento fétido me pidió que hablara con la grabadora pensé que no volvería a ver a mis padres, pero ellos están aquí y gracias a Sebastián también yo sigo aquí, en este mundo, para disfrutar de su compañía.

No es algo que esté dispuesto a admitir frente a otros, pero la verdad, cuando mis padres me abrazan tal y como lo están haciendo ahora yo me olvido del mundo y me permito sentir las sensaciones despreocupadas de un niño pequeño que descansa en el lecho de sus padres.

No obstante, a pesar de que los tipos que querían lastimarme están muertos y que mis padres están aquí conmigo una fuerte idea de que algo está mal no me deja en paz.

¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué esta dicha me sabe a un platillo crudo?

Pareciera absurdo, pero la idea me golpea en el momento en que los dedos de mi padre acarician mi cabello y noto que su caricia es diferente a la caricia brindada por la mano de Sebastián.

 _Sebastián_ – susurra mi mente – _Sebastián por favor ven conmigo. Te quiero a mi lado Sebastián. Quiero otra vez sentirme seguro y protegido como me sentí hoy en tus brazos. Quiero que me mires intensamente con tus ojos exóticos. Quiero que esa boca tuya suelte un comentario mordaz y después esboce una sonrisa burlona que me haga sentir que todo está bien._

 _Sebastián… Quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta que me duerma, para que ahuyentes las pesadillas._


	17. Anónimo

Capitulo 16: Ese mayordomo: Anónimo.

-Señores Black, Nathan, realmente quiero agradecer su cooperación… sé que esto debe de ser algo muy difícil para ustedes.

-Gracias oficial – dijo Anne Back con los ojos aún manchados por el llanto.

-Bien, entonces ¿quieres que comencemos ya, Nathan?

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

-Podemos empezar por el principio ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de cuando esos tipos te raptaron?

-No sé… en un momento yo estaba parado en la acera esperando a que llegara el chofer y entonces una camioneta obscura con cristales polarizados se detuvo frente a mí y dos tipos bajaron del asiento trasero. Uno de ellos me cubrió la boca con algo así como un pañuelo que tenía un olor extraño y sentí que de pronto mis párpados eran demasiado pesados… vagamente recuerdo que me empujaron al vehículo pero a partir de ahí todo está nublado.

-Nathan ¿por casualidad lograste ver la matricula o algún detalle específico del vehículo?

-Nada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?

-Yo… desperté atado de manos y con los ojos vendados. Había alguien cerca porque se escuchaban sonidos amortiguados venían de la otra habitación.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces?

-Traté de concentrarme en descubrir por qué me habían secuestrado y lo que esas personas querían de mí… pensé que eso me ayudaría a salir con vida de ahí. Yo… analizaba posibilidades en mi mente cuando escuché que la puerta se abrió y un tipo con voz rasposa dijo "¡Hey tío! el niño despertó".

"Escuché pasos que se acercaban a mí y entonces un hombre diferente, que creo que era el jefe del otro, me llamó capullo y me preguntó si había dormido bien; no quise contestarles y entonces el hombre de la voz rasposa dijo que seguramente el miedo me había dejado mudo, otra vez no respondí y… creo que el apodo del hombre de voz rasposa debió ser "gato" porque el otro dijo "¿el gato tiene razón, gallinita?", en ese punto yo tenía el miedo suficiente como para no responderles que no me llamaran "gallinita" pero cuando él repitió su pregunta su aliento me desesperó y le contesté que no me llamara así y a él pareció hacerle gracia por lo que me animé a tratar de provocarlo y preguntarle lo que quería de mí – hizo una breve pausa y apretó los nudillos con fuerza –. Su comentario fue que yo era un "digno hijo de una familia de empresarios" y después me dijo que quería que iba a encender una grabadora y que yo tenía que decirle a mis papás que estaba bien pero que soltara "un par de lagrimitas" para pedirles que me sacaran de ese lugar.

-¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó suavemente el oficial cuando Nathan dejó de hablar.

-Yo…

-Está bien mi niño – intervino su madre – no tienes que decirlo ahora si no te sientes listo.

-No, puedo seguir. Yo… por un momento iba a hacer lo que me pidieron pero mi mente se preguntó por qué rayos ellos necesitan una grabación de audio y entonces se me ocurrió que la razón era que tenían un plan para simular que yo seguía con vida después de deshacerse de mí.

En la habitación hubo tres reacciones diferentes a las palabras de Nathan: el oficial abrió la boca con absoluta sorpresa de descubrir la perspicacia del chiquillo, Anne expresó su horror con un "oh Dios" antecedido de un jadeo y Pietro por su parte apretó los puños para contener la ira que sentía.

-Nathan… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste después de que se te ocurrió esa idea?

-Los confronté – miradas de admiración/preocupación/incredulidad le fueron dirigidas – y el tipo no lo negó.

-¿Qué reacción tuvieron los hombres después de que los confrontaste?

-El jefe quería que me callara pero yo seguí exponiendo mi razonamiento para tratar de convencerlos de que era más valioso vivo que muerto… fue entonces cuando él me golpeó y después trató de obligarme a hacer la grabación pero yo pensé que la única forma de seguir con vida era no darles lo que querían así que me negué.

-Fuiste realmente valiente – comentó el oficial cuando después de un rato prolongado el chico no añadió nada más.

-¿Valiente? la verdad es que yo más bien usaría la palabra "estúpido".

-Oye, en realidad creo que voy a pedirte que consideres trabajar en la policía en el futuro. No es por nada pero hay muchos oficiales en la fuerza que desearíamos trabajar en situaciones de estrés tan bien como lo hiciste tú.

-Gracias.

-¿Crees que puedes continuar?

Los hombros del chico se tensaron repentinamente.

-Sí, puedo continuar.

-Perfecto. Entonces ¿qué pasó después?

-Esperé que otro golpe viniera pero después de unos momentos no pasó nada… y fue entonces cuando escuché la voz de _ese hombre_.

-Cuando dices ese hombre…

-Hablo del hombre que me salvó.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

-Yo… de momento fue un shock escucharlo y también esos tipos parecían desconcertados pero cuando le preguntaron quien era él respondió que era la peor de sus pesadillas. También… él me preguntó si estaba lesionado y yo le dije que quería salir de ahí.

-La voz de ese hombre ¿la recuerdas de algún otro lado?

Nathan negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres parar, mi niño?

-No. después de eso él liberó mis manos y me dijo que me cubriera los oídos y que no abriera los ojos… no me amenazó, más bien fue como si me estuviera dando un consejo. Me preguntó si lo que dijo estaba claro y cuando dije que sí fue que empezaron los gritos… creo que taparme los oídos no sirvió de mucho.

-Oye, sé que no es fácil hablar de esto pero ¿qué recuerdas exactamente de ese momento?

-Ellos gritaron mucho y pidieron… rogaron al hombre que se detuviera; ellos… supongo que murieron porque dejé de oírlos pero entonces se abrió la puerta y otras personas debieron entrar porque escuché más gritos y súplicas… aunque se callaron pronto.

-¿Te quitaste la venda de los ojos entonces, Nathan?

-No… me sentí aterrado y empecé a hiperventilar. Creo que él se dio cuenta porque me levantó de la silla y me acunó contra su pecho… quise quitarme la venda pero él dijo que no me recomendaba hacerlo porque había montado un espectáculo que no era apto para un público de mi edad.

-¿Hizo algún otro comentario?

No hasta que me dejó sobre la cama y comenzó a revisar el golpe que tenía en el rostro… dijo que mi piel estaba fría y que tenía que tener una taza de chocolate caliente más tarde.

-¿Algo más?

-Preguntó si el golpe me dolía y también recomendó que no me acercara tanto a él o podría mancharme con la sangre de su abrigo – respondió el chico haciendo una mueca al recordar la humedad tibia que cubría el abrigo de Sebastián.

-¿Hay algo más que puedas recordar?

-No. Después de eso se fue y entonces me atreví a quitarme la venda de los ojos.

-Nathan… entiendo que te sientes agradecido con ese hombre desconocido por salvarte de los secuestradores, pero en ese lugar él asesinó a ocho personas a sangre fría y después huyo de la escena.

-Estoy consciente de eso.

-Entonces…

-Ya le dije todo lo que recuerdo ¿puedo irme a casa?

-¿Estás seguro que no hay nada más que recuerdes?

-Con el debido respeto, oficial – intervino por primera vez en la conversación Pietro Black – mi hijo ya le dijo que no recuerda nada más. Ahora ¿podría ser tan amable de hacer su trabajo e investigar a los que secuestraron a mi hijo para asegurarse de que no quedaron cómplices sueltos?

-Señor Black entiendo su preocupación pero la perspectiva de un vigilante con la sangre tan fría como para matar del modo en que lo hizo ahí es algo a lo que debemos prestar atención.

-Entiendo eso, pero como ya lo dije antes atender ese problema es su trabajo… y el mío es llevar a mi hijo a casa, así que nos vamos ya.

¿Qué es lo que Nathan podía decir al respecto? Cuando Pietro Black indicaba que la conversación había terminado es porque esta había terminado para él y nada ni nadie conseguiría hacerlo volver sobre sus palabras… oficiales de policía incluido, claro está.

Ahora, en realidad el joven Black tenía muchas cosas que pensar al respecto; empezando por el hecho de haberle mentido a la policía… ¿por qué lo había hecho? Era algo sobre lo que tendría que detenerse a pensar ¿cierto? Y sí, lo pensaría, pero no en ese momento… tal vez más tarde, cuando contara con una taza de té para ayudarse a calmar sus nervios.

.

En tanto, fuera del edificio de la policía Sebastián Michaelis observaba la pared como si pudiese ver a través de ella, y se preguntaba por qué es que Nathan Black no lo había delatado ante la policía.


	18. Sorprendido

Capitulo 17: Ese mayordomo: Sorprendido.

Este era el segundo día que faltaba a la escuela y supongo que dada la situación era algo esperado que ningún profesor llamó a la casa pidiendo una explicación al respecto… suponiendo que lo hicieran en algún momento, mis padres estaban convencidos de que yo necesitaba un tiempo de reposo así que podía figurarme la respuesta que conseguirían.

Pero bueno, mis padres son irremediables adictos al trabajo y supongo que yo soy igual a ellos, porque la verdad después de un día de no hacer nada el segundo ya simple y sencillamente no pude dejar de lado mis responsabilidades y resolví todos los ejercicios pendientes de álgebra y química, tras lo cual abrí el libro de historia y continué con la investigación sobre el arte en la época de la Reina Victoria.

Si somos sinceros que el dato llegó a mí como una casualidad pues yo no lo buscaba, pero bueno, de pronto al abrir el libro resultó que la ilustración era la fotografía de una vieja pintura y… ¿realmente era posible? Sí, sí lo era… esto… ¡esto era un gran descubrimiento! Una pieza de información así no podía dejarla pasar porque era el fin del camino de migajas y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer para ganar el juego era seguir el sendero.

Bien, así que el nombre de la mujer era Claudia Phantomhive… ¿Phantomhive? Ese apellido… ¿Acaso podría ser? Mmm…. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor.

Ahora, tengo la lista de referencias de la biblioteca de la ciudad, si la cruzo con las referencias del libro quizás pueda surgir algo interesante… ¡sí! Hay varios textos que coinciden, esto no podría ser mejor.

Pero…

Vaya, desde que me secuestraron mis padres no me han permitido poner un pie fuera de la casa ¿cómo convencerlos de dejarme ir a la biblioteca? Podría sólo mandar a alguien por los libros pero no estoy seguro de que cualquier persona sería realmente eficiente… a menos qué…

Sí, eso sería quizá un poco arriesgado pero si lo manejo bien hasta me serviría para matar dos pájaros con un solo tiro. ¿Qué tengo que hacer primero? ¡Ya sé!

Sí, esto funcionará; lo único que tengo que hacer es convencer a mamá y ella se hará cargo de convencer a mi padre. ¿En qué parte de la casa estará ella?

No tuve que buscar mucho pues escuché su voz desde que bajé las escaleras y no me sorprendió verla caminar por el pasillo con el teléfono celular pegado al oído y una cinta métrica en la mano derecha.

-…así que sólo tienes que asegurarte de ajustar la talla y coordinar la primera pasarela.

La respuesta que le dieron no debió gustarle porque su ceño se frunció

-No, no debes dejarlo pasar y no permitas que esas dos ventilen sus problemas ante la prensa… ¿qué?... no, no confío en nadie más… sí, cuento contigo. Nos vemos.

Terminó su llamada y volteó hacia mí para recibirme con una sonrisa.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola mamá.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Fuera del hecho de que siento como si me observaran cada vez que salgo de mi habitación todo está bien.

-Es natural que chicos de esa edad se impresionen por cosas como la que te pasó, pero no los tomes enserio porque papá y yo siempre te protegeremos, ahora… sólo deja que surja otra noticia que acapare tu atención y los delirios de persecución van a dejarte en paz.

-¿Lo crees sinceramente?

-Sí.

-Mamá… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que sea, cariño.

Me mordí los labios para fingir un titubeo y agaché la mirada. Sí, tal vez manipular a las personas a mi alrededor sea algo más que incorrecto, pero después de lo que pasó en ese lugar una parte de mí que no había conocido – honestamente demasiado escalofriante y fría – llegó a la superficie, y de pronto dejé de tener miedo de mandar a volar mis escrúpulos.

-Cariño, a ti te pasa algo ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Yo… ¿podrías contactar con el oficial Kinsak, por favor?

Por supuesto no hace falta decir que me decidí a desatar el infierno con esa frase, y aunque ella me miró con ojos graves decidí que la recompensa valía la pena el riesgo. ¿Quieres jugar un juego, Sebastián Michaelis? Bueno, apuesto a que no has previsto mi próximo movimiento.

…SEBASTIÁN…

Hasta ahora no me has visto y no quiero que lo hagas, pero debes saber que cada minuto que no estoy en esta estúpida escuela lo paso observando tu ventana, Ciel.

Lo admito, tu fortaleza ante la situación que viviste – la cual habría podido quebrar por completo el espíritu de muchos otros – me desconcertó por un momento, pero después reflexioné y me di cuenta que en realidad habría sido decepcionante si alguien con un alma como la tuya no se sobrepusiera.

Y sin embargo, aún prevalece en el fondo de mí un pequeño rastro de preocupación por ti.

Ya no soy tu mayordomo y no tengo ninguna obligación hacia tu seguridad, pero supongo que los viejos ánimos realmente tardan mucho en morir ¿o no lo piensas así, Ciel?

En fin, yo simplemente estoy pensando en un pretexto válido para ir a visitarte abiertamente cuando el director nos cita a todos en la sala de profesores ¡vaya un director inoportuno! Pero en fin, cuando represento un papel me gusta hacerlo con perfección así que abnegadamente me dirijo hacia ese lugar y descubro con sorpresa que ya todos los demás profesores están ahí y que el detective Adrian Kinsak es quien preside la audiencia… ¿es una coincidencia que el detective que lleva el caso de tu secuestro esté aquí, Ciel?

Adrian Kinsak habla con fuerza y autoridad encontrando el momento perfecto para soltar los comentarios sutiles que harán a los que están a su alrededor sentirse alagados y bajar la guardia, pero en realidad manipula emocionalmente a las personas que confían en él para atrapar a los delincuentes que busca. ¿Habrá logrado envolverte para conseguir la información que necesitaba de ti, Ciel?

Kinsak habla sobre la escuela, el personal docente y el director y sobre la ayuda tan útil que brindamos durante la investigación, pero entonces se detiene en una pausa dramática y menciona que mientras él y su compañera investigaban surgieron algunas pistas alarmantes que los condujeron a sospechar que había quienes consumían sustancias ilegales al interior de la institución.

Sobra decir que el director lo niega y de pronto todo el personal docente se ofende, reacciona a la defensiva ante cualquier cosa y lo mira como si de un enemigo se tratara. Pero sí, debo reconocer que Kinsak es hábil y consigue convencerlos que su preocupación es el genuino bienestar de la escuela.

Al final la habilidad del hombre da sus frutos y la totalidad del personal permite que se abra una "discreta" investigación al respecto.

Pienso que es el final de todo cuando se nos autoriza regresar a nuestras oficinas pero noto entonces los pasos de Kinsak siguiéndome discretamente y de la nada él me llama por mi nombre y me pide una audiencia en privado. Ya que oficialmente mi horario terminó pienso en negarme, pero ¿qué clase de profesor sería si no pudiese dar una simple declaración en favor de la escuela?

Lo paso a mi oficina y le ofrezco una taza de té… un simple té comprado en el centro comercial ya que las mejores esencias las reservo sólo para ti, pero por lo visto su paladar dista mucho de tener tu exigencia.

Al principio el oficial habla de cosas al azar y menciona mi buen gusto para la decoración pero después – de manera abrupta – me cuestiona sobre Erika Tordjam y los supuestos rumores de que ella trafica con heroína al interior de la escuela.

Esta vez me veo obligado a reconocer que estoy genuinamente sorprendido… sorprendido por tus acciones.

Me pregunto qué es lo que estabas pensando al hacer esto, Ciel. Dime ¿acabas de ser rescatado de la que sin duda fue la más traumática experiencia de tu vida y pese a todo aprovechas la simpatía que ésta ha provocado hacia tu persona para dañar a los peones que estorban en tu tablero de ajedrez?

En este juego peligroso que es la vida mortal un hombre dijo una vez que todos somos reyes y peones, pero tú Ciel a cada persona que intenta considerarte un peón lo engañas para que forme parte de tu estrategia de juego… claro, no podía esperarse nada menos del chiquillo que un día usó a la mismísima reina Victoria como un escudo para justificar sus acciones ante otros… el chiquillo que hoy emplea a un oficial de policía para ejecutar su venganza contra una niña caprichosa y corrupta.

En definitiva, tú Ciel, eres justo lo que yo esperaba desde el inicio… y ha valido la pena esperar.


	19. Seduce

Capitulo 18: Ese mayordomo: Seduce.

Después de que declaré a la policía como "accidentalmente" escuché que Tordjam traficaba con drogas mis padres se quedaron conmigo y me mantuvieron en casa los próximos cinco días.

No digo que no disfruté de su atención, pero después de cinco días estar encerrado en un mismo lugar el tedio fue motivo suficiente para hacerme sentir arto y aunque Jason me visitó a diario ayudando a aliviar el sentimiento de incomodidad y el aburrimiento, había en realidad alguien con quien tenía especial interés en hablar.

Finalmente, después de cinco días de negociar con ellos me permitieron regresar a la escuela y enfrentarme a todos los chismes y diretes que circulaban alrededor, aunque debido a que la mayoría de estos se enfocaban en Erika Tordjam y su arresto el día anterior casi ninguno de estos hablaba de mí.

Ahora, sobra decir, que a pesar de que no tenía un motivo académico para hacerlo, busqué la primera oportunidad para entrar a la oficina de Sebastián… con la mala suerte de que ya había una chica de primero sentada enfrente de su escritorio.

Pero bueno, no me desesperé porque sabía que debía ser paciente y coincidió que ese día el profesor Michaelis tenía un tiempo libre después del tercer periodo y, para mi buena suerte, la señorita Swan aplicaría un examen "sorpresa" del cual las respuestas – según entendí – estaban a la venta desde el día anterior.

Así, mientras mis compañeros batallaban para responder – o plagiar – el examen, yo me concentré del todo en las preguntas y salí en un tiempo record encaminándome inmediatamente a la oficina de Sebastián.

Llamé a la puerta y ya no me sorprendió que el profesor me invitara a pasar por mi nombre sin necesidad de preguntar la identidad de quien llamaba.

En fin, después de aspirar el delicioso aroma de un té caliente me senté en la silla que estaba justo frente a su escritorio y fingí con todas mis fuerzas que su intensa mirada no me afectaba.

-Es un gusto ver que sus padres por fin le han permitido volver a la escuela, señorito – saludó poniendo una taza de ese delicioso té humeante entre mis manos.

-La policía llamó ayer – expliqué – según su investigación todos los integrantes del grupo de secuestradores están muertos y ya no representan un peligro para nosotros.

-¿Sólo eso dijo la policía?

-Eso fue lo que mis padres me dijeron, pero creo que sabes algo más al respecto ¿no es así?

-¿Quiere saberlo?

-Yo… sí.

-El precio para eso será elevado. ¿Aún quiere preguntar?

-¿Parece que tengo intenciones de salir?

-En ese caso – su sonrisa se ensanchó y podría jurar que vi algo parecido a colmillos sobresaliendo de forma disimulada entre sus labios – tres hombres más eran cómplices de los que te secuestraron; a uno de ellos lo seguí hasta su casa y le corté la garganta; el otro quiso escapar saltando al río pero estando bajo el agua lo acuchillé en el estómago y el tercero, del que por cierto la policía no sabe nada, permanece bajo mi custodia en un lugar seguro ¿esa es suficiente información o quieres los detalles?

 _Disimula Nathan Black; endereza la postura, relaja los músculos y no dejes que note el miedo que te provocan sus palabras, ¡no dejes que lo note!_

-Si quisieras darme los detalles no me preguntarías si quiero escucharlos o no.

-No negaré eso.

-Entonces… la pregunta aquí sería: ¿por qué?

-¿"Por qué" qué, señorito?

-¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste?

-¿Matar a todas esas ratas? Sencillo: porque ellos se atrevieron a tratar de lastimarte.

-No – traté de reformular la pregunta – ¿por qué en ese lugar no me dejaste quitarme la venta? ¿Por qué sugeriste lo del chocolate caliente?

Mi pregunta por lo visto realmente lo confundió, pero noté que de inmediato recomponía su expresión.

-No sería justo que a su edad tuviera que lidiar con ese tipo de traumas, señorito.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que es algo más que eso.

-Bueno, sí hay algo más, pero eso no quita la validez de mis razones anteriores.

Traté de pensar en lo que sus palabras significaban pero el rompecabezas era demasiado complejo y yo aún sentía que me faltaban piezas… esa sonrisa suya no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

-¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme o es mi turno de hablar, señorito?

-¿Sobre qué parte del proyecto de investigación quiere que hablemos, profesor?

Sonrió con malicia.

-La que quieras explicarme, por supuesto.

-Bien, para cuadrar los datos de Dawson y Potter decidí utilizar una introducción ligada a los estilos de arte y encontré un dato interesante en uno de los libros que consulté.

-¿Qué tipo de dato interesante?

-Averigüé sobre esto – dije sacando de mi ropa el anillo que él me había dado.

-¿Ah sí?

-El anillo perteneció durante varias generaciones a la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive – expliqué sin rodeos al tiempo que él recogía mi taza de té – quienes bajo sus títulos de "condes" y "condesas" fueron la cabeza de la nobleza cruel durante varias generaciones. No tengo datos precisos al respecto pero el auge de influencia de la familia se dio durante tres generaciones consecutivas en las que los cabezas de familia fueron Claudia, Vincent y Ciel Phantomhive respectivamente… este último logró inclusive los sobrenombres de "el perro guardián de la reina" y "el noble malvado" precisamente bajo el mandato de la Reina Victoria.

-Vaya… realmente hizo una investigación a conciencia, señorito – comentó acercándose a mí y después tomando asiento en el escritorio, de manera que ahora su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí.

-Podré indagar aún más a fondo una vez que estemos en Londres… después de todo, vamos a hospedarnos en la finca Phantomhive.

-¿Será conveniente esperar tanto? Después de todo, la fecha límite que tiene para ganar el juego coincide con la visita a Londres.

-Tiempo más que suficiente una vez que ya sé lo que busco.

Mentí porque esperaba provocarlo con ese comentario; hacerlo dudar, pero en lugar de eso me gané una sonrisa depredadora que me hizo sentir como un ratón acorralado.

-Confío en que sabrá hacer las preguntas correctas… en el momento oportuno. En tanto, señorito, me gustaría ser el primero en felicitarlo.

-¿Y por qué sería eso?

-Por lograr el arresto de la señorita Tordjam, claro está. No puede negarse que utilizar a la policía para sus propios y obscuros propósitos fue una jugada digna de un maestro de la manipulación.

-Gracias – le dije con sarcasmo.

-Ahora, espero que así como tuvo el tiempo de indagar sobre sus intereses particulares así haya plasmado esos detalles de la investigación en el desarrollo del proyecto.

Ante esa declaración me quedé helado ¡maldito Sebastián! Por estar concentrado en investigar a la familia Phantomhive dejé de lado la redacción del proyecto y…

-Asumo por su cara que no tiene un avance que presentarme ¿cierto? – Me quedé callado – bueno, supongo entonces que podríamos hacer notar esto ante el director o…

-¿O? – cuestioné sabiendo que lo más probable es que un reporte con el director sería más conveniente que lo que sea que Michaelis quisiera pedirme.

-Mmm… - llevó su mano a su barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo pero la verdad no creí la actuación para nada – tal vez después podríamos discutir esto en otro momento, en un ambiente donde podamos hablar con más libertad.

Había algo sugerente en sus palabras que aceleraba mi corazón de un modo que no quería admitir, pero…

-Yo no…

Ok, sutilezas a un lado. Cuando abrí la boca para responder Sebastián me jaló contra él y chocó mis labios con los suyos ahogándome en un beso feroz que me hizo olvidarlo todo.

-Sebastián…

En cuanto sus labios se apartaron de los míos apoyé mis manos en su pecho pero en lugar de empujarlo lo jalé hacia mí buscando nuevamente acortar la distancia entre los dos. Yo… la verdad es que no podía entender mis propias acciones ni pensar con claridad; de pronto era como si el fuego corriera por mis venas y el aire mismo carecía de oxígeno si no lo respiraba directamente de su respiración, y sí, era tan estúpido besar a un maestro que además era tal vez diez años mayor que yo sin mencionar el hecho de que era un chico pero… todo eso podía irse al diablo porque los labios de Sebastián me estaban haciendo sentir como si yo fuese la cosa más deliciosa, deseable y hermosa del mundo.

El beso se rompió y pude sentir que un hilo de saliva caía en la comisura de mi boca, pero antes de que pudiese decir (o pensar) en cualquier cosa para justificar mis acciones el maldito profesor me jaló contra él e invirtió nuestras posiciones haciéndome recostar sobre el escritorio y con su cuerpo cubriendo al mío como una pesada y cálida manta.

Él… mi cuerpo moría por el tacto de su piel desnuda y él probablemente sintió mi necesidad porque sin dejar de mirarme se quitó los guantes con los dientes y la sola imagen envió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral.

-El señorito está especialmente dócil hoy – susurró en mi oído derecho mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba mi cabello y su diestra dibujaba círculos contra mi entrepierna - ¿qué es lo que se podría hacer al respecto?

No estoy seguro de qué es lo que quería responderle, pero lo único que salió de mis labios fue un jadeo que se transformó en gemido una vez que ambas manos se dedicaron a acariciar el cinturón de piel que había quedado visible debido a nuestros movimientos repentinos.

¿Era una mala cosa que con eso mi cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas y a anhelar _algo_ de Sebastián cuyo nombre ni siquiera podía pronunciar?

-Mmm… temo que esa no es una respuesta clara. ¿Qué te parece si me respondes una simple pregunta: qué es lo que quieres que haga contigo, Ciel?

Yo… de pronto me sentí un poco más despierto. Sabía que había habido algo incorrecto en esa pregunta pero mi mente no lograba colocar cual era el error.

-Respóndeme ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga contigo?

-Yo…

-Puedo hacer lo que quieras – susurró – sólo pídelo y haré lo que quieras, pero tienes que pedirlo como es debido, Ciel.

-Yo… yo no…

Una mordida ligera en mi oreja fue suficiente para que jadeos sustituyeran a las palabras pero fue aún mejor cuando los dientes dejaron el oído y su lengua comenzó a jugar con la piel de mi cuello.

-Sebastián hazlo…

-¿Hacer qué, señorito?

Hacer… buena pregunta ¿qué es lo que quería que hiciera? No… yo no lo sabía… sólo sabía que antes nunca había deseado algo con tanta intensidad.

-Sebastián – como lo hacían en mis sueños, mis labios se movieron sin mi permiso – tómala por favor, Sebastián.

-¿Estás seguro? – Repentinamente todos sus movimientos en mi cuerpo se detuvieron y su mirada intensa acorraló completamente a la mía – ¿tu vida… tu alma, estás seguro de querer entregarlas sólo así, sin oponer resistencia?

-Ya son tuyas – dije sin entender porqué – existen para ti y sólo para ti. Tómame ya Sebastián, toma lo que es tuyo.

Sus dedos enjugaron esas lágrimas que yo no sabía que estaba derramando y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa… no la sonrisa burlona que esbozaba siempre. Esta parecía tan… real.

-Si eso es lo que quieres lo haré – susurró – pero – la sonrisa cayó ligeramente – no aún. Hay que esperar un poco más, mi Ciel.

Quería preguntar muchas cosas en ese momento pero antes de tener la oportunidad los labios de Sebastián cayeron otra vez sobre los míos y mis párpados se sintieron increíblemente pesados.


	20. Visita

Capitulo 19: Ese mayordomo: Visita.

-Buenos días jóvenes, espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana. En esta sesión tenemos programado ultimar los detalles para la visita a Londres que se realizará la próxima semana, pero antes de eso quisiera felicitar a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y en especial al joven Black aquí presente porque la investigación concluyó con muy buenos resultados.

Murmullos satisfechos se escucharon en toda el aula pero Nathan se limitó a fingir reconocimiento hacia ellos. No, en realidad la mente de Nathan se enfocaba en el hecho de que no había hablado con Michaelis desde que regresó a la escuela, y para varias que tampoco podía recordar que carajos hizo después de terminar el examen de la maestra Swan que fue tan importante para no ir a encararlo .

Esa hora… recordó haber salido del salón e ir a la oficina de Sebastián; la ofician estaba cerrada y después de eso se sentó en la escalera, sacó el borrador del trabajo de investigación para avanzar mientras el infierno de profesor se desocupaba… y lo siguiente que recordaba era abrir los ojos justo en esa escalera cuando el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del cuarto periodo sonó.

Sí, en ese momento maldijo haberse desvelado tan continuamente esos días que no asistió a la escuela (la mayoría culpaba de sus ojeras al trauma de su secuestro pero Jason y él sabían perfectamente que se debían a pasar casi todas las noches leyendo libros de historia) y hubiera querido hablar con Michaelis luego de eso… pero la oportunidad no se presentó, y tan raro como eso era por lo menos ahora se reconocía su esfuerzo al momento de entregar los resultados de la investigación.

-Sin embargo – interrumpió Sebastián con su tren de pensamiento – debo recordarles que nuestro proyecto aún está lejos de acabar. Por ahora debemos estar conscientes que a partir de mañana comienza la visita a Londres así que para evitarnos problemas hoy vamos a repasar el itinerario. Señorita Grant ¿podría ser tan amable de leer el programa general?

-Por supuesto, profesor Michaelis. Para el martes 16 de octubre está programada la salida a las 6:00 hrs. Para llegar a Londres al medio día; de ahí nos esperan un recorrido por la "Finca de los recuerdos", el reparto de las habitaciones y la cena.

"Miércoles 17 de octubre: Desayuno en las habitaciones de cada uno de los estudiantes, de las 9:00 hrs. A las 17:00 hrs. Recorrido por el Centro de Londres, posteriormente asistencia a una puesta en escena en el teatro principal."

"Jueves 18 de octubre: Por la mañana se nos enseñará a utilizar las cámaras fotográficas de la época y a revelar las fotografías, y por la noche será una fiesta de máscaras que culminará máxime a las doce de la noche."

"Viernes 19 de octubre: Cada quien tomará el desayuno en su habitación y posteriormente se realizarán dos clases muestra de etiqueta y buenos modales simultaneas; una en el jardín y otra en el salón principal de la mansión. A las 13:30 hrs. Abordaremos el autobús que nos regresará a la escuela."

-Gracias señorita Grant ¿hay alguien que tenga alguna duda al respecto?

Dos o tres manos se levantaron.

-¿Joven Stanley?

-En los detalles del itinerario dice que vamos a hospedarnos en la "Finca de los recuerdos" y que a algunos nos tocará compartir habitación, pero hasta ahora no se nos ha explicado cómo es que se asignaran las habitaciones.

-Ese detalle lo averiguaran el día de mañana cuando estemos en la finca, ¿alguien tiene otra pregunta?

Y así Nathan tuvo que contener suspiro tras suspiro ante cada pregunta que planteaban sus compañeros de grupo, porque él… bueno, él sólo quería tener un tiempo a solas para hablar con Sebastián Michaelis.

…..

Al día siguiente Nathan Black fue de los primeros en llegar al colegio (no es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer en casa cuando sus padres no estaban), se frotó los ojos marcados por ojeras causadas por una mala noche de sueño seguida de un despertar a primera hora e hizo lo posible por disimular la incomodidad que sentía estando cerca de un Sebastián Michaelis que del otro lado del patio lo miraba fija e insistentemente.

Dio la espalda a Sebastián y se concentró en los colores del amanecer que comenzaban a tintar el cielo pálido con pinceladas de calidez y pasión. No sabía porque, pero ese rojizo extraño de la salida del sol le parecía demasiado carente de fuerza, él esperaba algo diferente; anhelaba por algo obscuro e intenso… como del tono de los ojos de Sebastián.

La curiosidad mató al gato… Sebastián ya se lo había advertido pero la verdad es que no le importaba. Ese profesor… ese profesor era simple y sencillamente demasiado perfecto como para ser real y no era posible que nadie más notara eso.

Volteó ligeramente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener algo en las manos que arrojar en contra de ese maldito profesor que ahora sostenía entre sus manos a un gatito callejero contemplándolo y acariciándolo como si se tratase de un tesoro preciado.

El profesor depositó un beso en la cabeza del gato antes de depositarlo en el suelo y Nathan simple y sencillamente se sintió estúpido por el hecho de que los celos brotaron en su interior. Una completa tontería tal vez, pero ¿qué podrían tener esos estúpidos gatos para llamar su atención hasta el punto de hacer apartar sus ojos de él?

Se mordió el labio para suprimir la rabia absurda que sentía pero negó a su mirada para cumplir con la del otro, pues estaba seguro de sentir la suficiencia que de ella irradiaba.

Después de un rato la tortura cesó y la mayoría de los alumnos y maestros comenzaron a reunirse, se dieron las indicaciones para el viaje y comenzaron un largo recorrido en el que los chillidos de los estudiantes intercalaban con los comentarios de los profesores que en realidad estaban más entusiasmados que la mayoría de esos niños ricos que en un solo periodo vacacional tenían acceso a prácticamente cualquier rincón del mundo civilizado.

En fin, el viaje fue tranquilo y sin incidentes hasta que después de seis largas horas los jóvenes bajaron de su transporte quedando – para su propia sorpresa – impresionados por el ambiente atemporal y pintoresco de la que ahora era conocida como la "Finca de los recuerdos" pero que originalmente fue la tan temida Finca Phantomhive.

Para la mayoría de los estudiantes ese era un lugar como cualquier otro, pero desde que puso el primer pie en las tierras de la finca Nathan Black se sintió como si algo en su cerebro latiera de forma desquiciada.

-¿Estás bien, Nathan?

La mano tranquilizadora de Jason apoyada en su hombro le sirvió como un soporte, un ancla a la cordura que ayudó a recordarle el lugar y tiempo en el que estaba. Ese lugar… sus sueños invariablemente lo llevaban siempre a ese lugar y por más que se maldecía interiormente por nunca haber revisado por sobre las fotografías del sitio que iban a visitar la verdad es que sentía que de algún modo la suerte ya estaba echada.

…SEBASTIAN…

Y no niego que es algo digno de ver.

Hubo un día Ciel en que hice todo esto única y específicamente para ti. Sí, tal vez en ese tiempo lo único que quería era dar prisa a la satisfacción del contrato y por eso me esforcé tanto en que el lugar fuera restaurado para satisfacer hasta el más mínimo detalle de acuerdo con el molde original pero, por supuesto tú no podías poner las cosas fáciles y decidiste decirme que volviera a hacerlo… "restaurar mansiones en una noche, hacer cosas aparecer de la nada… los mayordomos comunes no hacen esas cosas" esas fueron tus palabras… en esencia, claro está.

No sé… cuando posterior a tu muerte analicé ese momento me di cuenta que esa fue una de las primeras veces que conseguiste sorprenderme, es decir, había hecho muchos contratos antes de ti y aún hice otros después… en todos ellos los contratistas invariablemente manifestaban dos reacciones a mis poderes sobrenaturales: para los más cobardes mis habilidades eran algo de temer, un repentino destello de realidad que los hacía caer en la cuenta del pecado que cometían al pactar conmigo y que tarde o temprano los arrastraría hacia mis garras… para estas personas, mis poderes eran en pocas palabras una prueba de su condenación.

Otro tipo de personas – más desesperadas o más valientes que las primeras, según lo quieras ver – al notar mi poder lo consideraban como una herramienta más de la que podrían valerse y abusar sin medida ni discreción paseándola ante los ojos de sus enemigos y deleitándose del miedo que infundían.

Oh Ciel, tú fuiste tan diferente: abusaste de mis habilidades cuando así te convenía pero insististe en disfrazarlas ante otros con tal de mantener tu imagen impecablemente empañada… al mismo tiempo, aún no entiendo si lo hacías para fastidiarme, para retar mi paciencia o porque verdaderamente estabas convencido de que sólo así lograrías tus metas, pero más de una vez me restringiste a las normas de la habilidad humana y aunque en un principio cada capricho tuyo me hacía querer estrangularte no niego que no pasó mucho para que cayera en lo adictivo de tu juego.

Hoy contemplas esta mansión con la misma sensación de incomodidad que sientes cuando estás en mi oficina, porque lo mismo que esa oficina, este lugar ha sido preparado específicamente para alertar a tu alma de la existencia de esos recuerdos que no puede evocar de forma consciente.

Pero mira… ¡que niño tan terco eres! Puedo oler tu miedo desde el lugar en el que estoy, pero tú – a pesar de todo – cuadras los hombros, te irgues en toda tu escasa estatura y finges que eres capaz de encarar los temores y dudas que oprimen tu corazón.

Tus ojos se mueven inquietos pero al final enfocas en mí tu mirada y yo no dejo pasar la oportunidad para sacar de mi bolsillo ese viejo reloj que he cargado desde el día que acepté mis responsabilidades como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive… sí, sé que me miras mientras reviso la hora y sé que lees en mi expresión que la hora está sumamente próxima.

Yo… tal vez es una tontería pero en realidad siento – además de la excitación normal que un juego como esté provoca en cualquiera – una pequeña angustia en el fondo de mi mente, porque de lo que pase este jueves dependerá el resto de mi eternidad y la verdad ¿qué clase de demonio sería si no entendiera las consecuencias de jugar con fuego?


	21. Escolta

Capitulo 20: Ese mayordomo: Escolta.

No es una sorpresa que haya alguien en la puerta de la mansión para recibirlos, pero sinceramente que la mayoría de los estudiantes masculinos – y más de un profesor – esperaban que la persona que los guiara a través del recorrido por la mansión fuera una edecán contratada para dar discursos perfectos en minifalda, así que sobra decir que un anciano desgarbado y – francamente – desabrido fue una gran desilusión.

Pero en fin, dicho anciano se presentó como el administrador de la Finca de los recuerdos y los llevó por un "breve" recorrido a través de un jardín de rosas tan blancas que parecían literalmente inmaculadas entre las hiervas que crecían a su alrededor… y ahí, en medio de lo que parecía ser un mágico y misterioso bosque se encontraba la antigua mansión.

¿Qué se podía decir en este punto? Nathan Black mantenía los labios apretados y controlaba su respiración, pero cuando las enormes puertas se abrieron y el espléndido salón principal le dio la bienvenida una imagen de Sebastián recibiéndolo con una sonrisa burlona en ese mismo salón cruzó por su mente a tal fuerza que lo obligó a jadear.

Sí, hubo ojos que se volvieron hacia él pero Sebastián logró distraer la atención de todos reuniéndolos alrededor del administrador, presentando a los auxiliares de este (quienes durante el recorrido por las diferentes áreas harían el papel de guías) y orientando a los estudiantes hacia preguntas que cruzaban la información recopilada en la investigación documental con la arquitectura, orden y funcionamiento de la mansión.

El administrador de la Finca de los recuerdos comenzó entonces un discurso que – contra todo pronóstico – captó la completa atención de los alumnos a través de su energía y dominio de la información, pero mientras que la primera parte de este discurso se dio como una conferencia magistral impartida en el centro del salón, después de una media hora el hombre diestramente repartió a los alumnos y profesores en grupos de quince, cada uno de los cuales fue guiado por uno de los auxiliares.

La auxiliar responsable del grupo de Nathan era una mujer menuda y delgada de cabello castaño y ojos azules; ella comenzó su explicación en ese mismo salón y después los llevó en dirección al comedor, el salón de té y otras áreas de uso común.

-Y esta es una sala de reuniones como cualquier otra pero – cambió su tono a uno que sólo podría ser descrito como "confidencial" – hay quienes afirman que a través de los años aquí se llevaron a cabo varias reuniones de la denominada "nobleza cruel".

-¿La qué? – preguntó uno de los chicos.

-Vamos muchachos – suspiró la guía – no puede ser que en toda la investigación que realizaron no haya salido por lo menos algún dato con respecto a la "nobleza cruel" ¿Cierto?

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se daban por vencidos cuando Nathan levantó la mano y dijo a la mujer lo mismo que antes había explicado a Jason, añadiendo a su comentario que varias fuentes insinuaban que la familia Phantomhive – dueña original de la finca – había sido miembro de la nobleza cruel durante varias generaciones.

-Tal vez es un poco más complejo que eso – explicó ella – aunque claro, ya que todos los datos que puedo mencionarles pertenecen a la historia más "informal" y obscura de nuestro país tal vez sea necesario pedir la autorización de su maestra antes de poder continuar.

Los ojos expectantes de los chicos se dirigieron a la señorita Swan quien, no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al ver a todos esos chicos atrapados por lo que bien podría ser el argumento de una serie televisiva.

-Supongo que podemos tomarnos un tiempo – concedió finalmente para deleite de los jóvenes.

-Perfecto, entonces escuchen bien: desde que su investigación se centra en la Inglaterra Victoriana las figuras de las que hablaré serán Claudia, Vincent y Ciel Phantomhive. La "nobleza cruel" como ya lo ha dicho su compañero estaba integrada por algunos empresarios, miembros de la nobleza y líderes del bajo mundo de la época y eran los responsables de hacer lo que hoy día llamaríamos el "trabajo sucio" para la reina Victoria.

La mano de Cloe Dawson se alzó en el aire.

-¿Sí señorita?

-Sé lo que hoy día entiendo como "trabajo sucio", pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que hacía la nobleza cruel?

-Bueno, después de todo lo que investigaron supongo que entienden que en esa época las apariencias eran algo sumamente importante, especialmente si se pertenecía a la nobleza. La reina como mujer en un puesto de poder debía mantener ante su pueblo una imagen fuerte y consistente que demostrara su capacidad para mantener el control del país pero a la vez era importante que la suavidad y misericordia formaran parte de la imagen que proyectaba ante el pueblo. Como creo que ya lo entendieron la reina utilizaba a las organizaciones policiales para atender los asuntos de seguridad pública y se aseguraba de que la fuerza policial quedara con una reputación impecable pero, mientras tanto dirigía a la nobleza cruel como un grupo no limitado por los márgenes de la legalidad para atacar a los enemigos a los que no podía encarar con una guerra transparente y para aplicar castigos no legales… se cree también que muchos "viajes de negocios" o "vacaciones" que los miembros de la nobleza cruel hacían al extranjero eran también mero pretexto para combatir amenazas directas hechas a la corona por agentes extranjeros o por desertores.

Murmullos de interés se regaron por el salón y más de uno levantó la mano con la intención de preguntar algo, pero la guía cedió la palabra a Moyra Grant.

-¿Quiénes eran miembros de la nobleza cruel? Hablo de nombres específicos, por supuesto.

-Bueno esa pregunta es un tanto difícil de responder… de hecho dudo que realmente haya una respuesta. Verán: el papel de la nobleza cruel era mantener el dominio sobre el bajo mundo de manera que cuando la reina tuviese un pedido sus órdenes se acataran prontamente, pero en realidad es de entenderse que si era necesario infiltrarse en los vicios y la ilegalidad mantener los rostros y las identidades a resguardo era un requisito. Pueden creerlo o no, pero mientas existió la nobleza cruel fue un secreto celosamente guardado y aún en nuestros días no se han encontrado documentos oficiales que validen su existencia, por lo que la mayoría de lo que se ha descubierto sobre ellos se basa más bien en evidencias circunstanciales y rumores, y todas sus actividades se han investigado como organización más no como identidades individuales.

-¿Por qué entonces Black dice que la familia Phantomhive formaba parte de la nobleza cruel?

-Eso… cuando Ciel Phantomhive murió una caja llena de cartas llegó a la biblioteca pública. Todas las cartas habían sido dirigidas a él y estaban firmadas simplemente con la palabra "Victoria", sin excepción parecían más bien como saludos corteses de una amiga pero curiosamente ninguna tenía datos de identificación del remitente. En un principio no se vio el valor de ellas y se pensó en destruirlas pero al leerlas con detenimiento alguien descubrió las órdenes implícitas en cada una y además al contrastar las sugerencias, peticiones e inquietudes de las cartas con "incidentes" ocurridos en los sitios que se mencionaban se descubrió que en realidad cada texto contenía una orden hábilmente enmascarada y, desde que muchos de esos incidentes fueron relacionados con los nobles crueles pues… - cortó la frase de manera insinuante.

-Según lo que leí – cuestionó ahora Nathan – Claudia y Ciel Phantomhive fallecieron de muerte natural pero Vincent Phantomhive fue violentamente asesinado ¿su muerte está ligada a las actividades que realizaba como miembro de la nobleza cruel?

Por primera vez los ojos de la guía se fijaron en Nathan con genuino interés.

-Jovencito ¿podrías decirme tu nombre, por favor?

-Nathan Black.

-Bien, joven Black… es raro que a tu edad sepas tanto sobre la nobleza cruel y la familia Phantomhive así que eso me hace pensar que tienes algún interés específico.

-Sólo soy curioso.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, eso está muy bien, después de todo, las preguntas son necesarias cuando se buscan respuestas… así que dime ¿qué es en verdad lo que quieres saber?

-Yo… - Nathan quería azotar su cabeza contra el muro. Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de recibir respuestas directas a sus preguntas ¡y no tenía una maldita idea de qué es lo que debía preguntar! – leí que a la muerte de Vincent Phantomhive su hijo tomó el control de la familia pero murió antes de dejar algún heredero. En realidad el personaje de Ciel Phantomhive me interesó demasiado desde que encontré su nombre por primera vez pero no he encontrado mucha información al respecto.

-Así que quieres saber todo lo que sé sobre Ciel Phantomhive.

-Sí.

-Bueno – hizo un ademan hacia todos los alumnos – su compañero realmente ha encontrado un tema de conversación verdaderamente interesante ¿saben por qué?

-Ni idea – respondió la maestra Swan.

-Cien Phantomhive destacó brillantemente en casi todo lo que hizo y no sólo mantuvo sin taches la reputación de la familia Phantomhive a la muerte de su padre sino que además convirtió a la (en ese entonces) fábrica de juguetes Funtom en una de las más importantes compañías fabricantes, comercializadoras y exportadoras de productos para niños.

-Suena demasiado perfecto – se quejó Grant con una mueca de desdén.

-Bueno, que no lo fue. Más bien… en realidad el personaje de Ciel Phantomhive es un ejemplo de las injusticias y problemas que el mundo tiene.

-¿Cómo sería eso? – para su propio pesar la maestra Swan estaba profundamente interesada.

-Bueno… Nathan ¿sabes en qué año murió Ciel Phantomhive?

-1890 – respondió el chico de inmediato.

-¿Y por casualidad encontraste su año de nacimiento?

-No – admitió frustrado.

-Bueno, es inquietante que se sepa pero Ciel Phantomhive nació el mes de diciembre de 1875.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! – inclusive la maestra Swan se sorprendió de la reacción de Nathan.

-Supongo que eso es un dato muy importante – recriminó Jason a su amigo.

-Cien Phantomhive nació en diciembre de 1875, en diciembre pero de 1885 sus padres Vincent y Rachel fallecieron en un incendio provocado y en algún punto del primer semestre de 1886 Ciel recibió de la reina misma la oficialización del título de "Conde"… él desapareció finalmente el 18 de octubre de 1890 pero durante los cuatro años que fungió como cabeza de la familia Phantomhive el auge económico y el poder de la familia registró su máximo histórico.

-Pero… eso quiere decir que no tenía ni siquiera quince años cuando murió.

-También significa que conquistó sobrenombre del "noble malvado" antes de cumplir los trece – gimió Nathan.

-Bueno, la suya fue una historia interesante en verdad. Vaya… la fascinación que causaba en quienes lo enfrentaron fue tal que inclusive hubo quienes llegaron a asegurar que tenía un pacto con el diablo.

Esa respuesta que a la mayoría resultó una broma para romper la tensión hizo que la espina dorsal de Nathan se pusiera repentinamente rígida.

-Disculpe – susurró alzando la mano – pero ¿por qué dirían eso de él?

-La ingenuidad de las personas de la época, supongo. Aunque no creo que se les pueda culpar del todo, es decir, después de la muerte de sus padres Ciel Phantomhive estuvo desaparecido y después de un mes entero de no dar señales de vida simplemente regresó y comenzó a ascender y ascender sin dejar que nada se interpusiera en su camino… también se dice que no era especialmente adepto a la iglesia y que a todos lados lo acompañaba un mayordomo de negro, aunque claro, aún a la fecha los uniformes de los mayordomos basan su diseño en una paleta de colores obscuros así que realmente el vestuario de su mayordomo no prueba nada.

Ese comentario no causó ni una pizca de gracia a Nathan pero el resto de los alumnos soltó risas ahogadas.

-Ahora – continuó la mujer – ya que demoramos tanto hagan el favor de avanzar por esa puerta. Nos dirigimos a la sala de té…

…SEBASTIAN…

Y terminando los recorridos todos los alumnos regresaron al salón principal.

Ciel se veía agitado pero dejó caer su fleco sobre su ojo derecho como intentando establecer una cortina para sus emociones. Se intercambiaron comentarios de rigor e impresiones generales sobre la mansión y la finca. Ya se había hecho tarde y se sirvió una cena cuyo menú supervisé personalmente… salvo el de Ciel, porque ese lo elaboré con mis propias manos, y como recompensa recibí la vista de su golosa lengua lamiendo la cuchara mientras soltaba gruñidos de placer inaudibles para un oído humano y deliciosamente parecidos al ronroneo pecaminoso de un gato.

Esos chicos estaban infantilmente entusiasmados pero él más bien parecía distraído y claro que yo no podía culparlo, así como no dejé de disfrutar que sus ojos paseaban hacia mí frecuentemente con una mirada especialmente contemplativa.

Terminada la cena hicimos a todos salir al jardín en donde estaban montadas varias mascaras y antifaces. Les pedimos elegir un accesorio el día de la mascarada pero cuando descubrieron que a cada antifaz o peluca estaban unidos a una llave sus expresiones no tenían precio.

Ciel… por supuesto que hice trampa. Un antifaz del mismo color de su cabello y un diseño perfectamente compatible con el traje que conseguí para él ¿cómo no iba a escogerlo si el mensaje que yo le enviaba era más que claro? Y por supuesto, cuando lo revisó encontró la llave que por tanto tiempo había esperado por él.

¡Niños! Tan fáciles de impresionar… entonces revelamos el secreto: cada llave correspondía a una habitación en la finca y esa habitación sería la que les correspondería por el resto del viaje.

Sí, como era de esperarse yo personalmente coloqué en el antifaz de Nathan la llave de la habitación principal ahora él tendría el derecho de residir en el que un día había sido el lugar en que yo velaba por la seguridad de Ciel Phantomhive.

Llegó finalmente el momento de llevar a los agotados estudiantes a sus habitaciones y sobra decir que entre los alumnos que me ofrecí a escoltar estaba el de nombre Nathan Black, como tampoco es necesario que explique que conforme iba repartiendo uno a uno entre las habitaciones centrales lo dejé a él al final.

Cuando finalmente sólo quedamos Nathan y yo de pie y solos frente a la puerta de su habitación y se volvió hacia mí y me encaró con esa característica mirada suya.

-Debemos hablar – anunció, y reconocí en esa simple declaración toda la fuerza de su alma.


	22. Complacido

Capitulo 21: Ese mayordomo: Complacido.

-¿Sobre qué exactamente deberíamos hablar, señorito?

Él no respondió inmediatamente, en lugar de eso hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara al interior de la habitación y como es de suponerse enseguida le hice caso.

-Lo que conmemoras en esta fecha es la muerte de Ciel Phantomhive – anunció sin rodeos.

-¿Ah sí? – Tal vez no tenía sentido alguno desafiarlo pero la simple idea de que había resuelto mi primer desafío era estimulante. Ubicar el nombre de Ciel Phantomhive entre toda su línea de descendencia y después relacionar ese nombre con el 18 de octubre habría sido un problema interesante en circunstancias normales; pero hacerlo además con la fecha límite de un mes y a través de las pistas vagas que le di era algo digno de reconocimiento… sólo que yo no esperaba nada menos de él.

-Sí.

-¿Y en qué manera ha llegado a relacionar la fecha con la "muerte" del conde Ciel Phantomhive?

-El 18 de octubre de 1890 un vizconde organizó una fiesta de disfraces a la que varios nobles y empresarios fueron invitados, después comenzada la reunión y en un breve lapso de tiempo el anfitrión y algunos de los invitados desaparecieron. Cuando la ausencia de las personalidades fue demasiado notoria algunos se aventaron a investigar y ya era el día siguiente cuando interminables horas de búsqueda culminaron con el descubrimiento de una habitación secreta debajo de la mansión.

-¿Y qué exactamente era lo relevante de esa habitación?

-¿Fuera de todos los símbolos profanos, jaulas, instrumentos de tortura y huesos humanos? El lugar estaba cubierto de sangre y cadáveres despedazados se regaban por todo el piso. Entre todos los restos lograron identificar a la mayoría de los invitados desaparecidos pero no había señales del vizconde y tampoco de Ciel Phantomhive.

-Pero eso sólo quiere decir que la fecha es un aniversario de la desaparición del joven Conde, más no de su muerte.

-Rumores que nunca fueron debidamente aclarados dicen que el cadáver del vizconde apareció misteriosamente una semana después en las cámaras privadas de la reina. No se supo jamás otra noticia sobre Ciel pero…

-Pero usted como muchos otros piensa que murió esa misma noche a manos del mismo que asesinó al vizconde y a sus invitados.

-No. mi suposición es que Ciel Phantomhive fue de hecho el asesino de todas esas personas.

 _¿Qué? Oh, que interesante…_

-Una suposición osada dado que contradice lo que muchos estudiosos de la historia de la nobleza aseguran.

-Si algo caracterizó siempre al _noble malvado_ fue su osadía y descaro al momento de hacer cumplir sus objetivos. Siempre peleando contra corriente y sin embargo sintiéndose como el rey de un tablero de ajedrez en que todas las personas a su alrededor eran fichas que se movían sólo para permitirle alcanzar la victoria. Así, los enemigos conocidos de Ciel Phantomhive fueron destruidos uno por uno pero en más de una ocasión y se presume que fue obra de él pese a que no se pudieron ligar las muertes con el nombre de la familia.

Sí, la lógica tras su razonamiento era impecable pero creo que no fue un proceso de pensamiento lo que te llevó a esa conclusión sino lo fueron la naturaleza y el instinto.

-¿Entonces estoy en lo correcto, Sebastián?

-Lo estás.

-Y sin embargo el resultado no tiene sentido. Esperaba tener que indagar en tus archivos personales y desenterrar un pasado dramático o un par de traumas infantiles para descubrir el significado de la fecha, pero al final resultó que la fecha de la muerte de un noble victoriano es lo que es lo suficientemente importante como para captar tu atención a tal grado.

-Mis razones tengo para ello.

-No dudo que lo tengas – susurró el chico acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano entre las suyas de manera repentina y acariciando mi marca de contrato.

-Señorito…

-También investigué más sobre Willermina Black y su totalmente injustificada entrada a la nobleza. Me costó trabajo, pero después de una ardua investigación encontré el diario de una de sus hijas, así, Willermina Black y Ciel Phantomhive… lo único que ambos tienen en común es que mientras respiraban un simple soplo de vida un mayordomo de negro estuvo a su lado – concluyó finalmente soltando mi mano y retrocediendo un poco, aunque pude sentir el ligero temblor de su piel cuando dejó de tocarme.

-Los uniformes estándares de los mayordomos siempre han sido negros.

-Por lo mismo es interesante que la gente siquiera se molestara en registrar el color de su vestuario ¿verdad?

-…

-Sabes, si yo sin conocerte tuviera que describirte a terceros les diría definitivamente que eres "un hombre de ropa negra", y no tanto por tu vestuario sino por esa aura sombría y misteriosa que te rodea.

-¿Es así en verdad?

-Sí.

Soltó un sonoro bostezo y yo no pude evitar sonreír porque ¿Quién además de él se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para bostezar así cerca de un demonio?

-Y supongo que usted está diciendo todo esto por algo en especial.

Desvió la mirada con aire nervioso.

-Lo que dijo hoy la guía durante el recorrido… sobre los rumores de que Ciel Phantomhive había hecho un pacto con el diablo a cambio del florecimiento de su empresa… es una tontería, pero también tiene sentido de una manera retorcida y perfecta.

-Señorito…

-Hay demasiadas coincidencias y cosas inexplicables como para que sea de otra forma, pero a la vez el éxito comercial me parece una causa demasiado "simple" como para condenar el alma de uno al infierno. No sé, sólo pienso que la obsesión por la riqueza no es algo que fuera con él.

-Al final del día todas las razones de la humanidad son estúpidas – argumenté – la riqueza, la envidia, el rencor y la avaricia desmedida… vaya, incluso los que dicen hacer sus sacrificios por el bien de alguien más…

-Eso no es posible – me contradijo de inmediato – cada quien en este mundo tiene sus objetivos y sus metas y para conseguirlos jugará las cartas que tiene de la manera que mejor le convenga. Los que dicen que se sacrifican por otros desinteresadamente son lo suficientemente idiotas como para no darse cuenta de que todo lo hacen en nombre de satisfacer su propia vanidad y vanagloriarse de que otros se sientan en deuda con ellos.

Su respuesta me sorprendió lo suficiente para hacerme perder el control de mi expresión pero me recompuse enseguida. Este chico realmente es el humano más interesante que he conocido en mi larga existencia y su visión de la humanidad era tan…

-Una respuesta digna de usted – sentencié finalmente.

-En fin, supongo que ahora que descubrí el misterio sobre Ciel Phantomhive gané el juego.

No pude evitar reírme. Sí, admito que fue un movimiento sucio de mi parte pero llenar a nuestra presa de una falsa sensación de victoria de vez en cuando es algo que a todos los demonios nos gusta hacer… independientemente de que no forme parte de nuestra estética.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – me preguntó enfadado.

-Bueno, estoy impresionado de que el señorito logró juntar todas las piezas juntas y resolver el misterio – le dije con sinceridad – pero mientras que logró vencer mi desafío y ganar un simple juego de adivinanzas aún preparé un juego diferente y más complejo especialmente para usted, así, cuando la luna del 18 de octubre brille en el cielo obtendré el premio que tan ansiosamente he codiciado todos estos años.

-¿Un juego diferente? No entiendo. Yo…

-Descuide señorito, hasta ahora y sin ser consciente de ellos ha estado jugando de maravilla y también lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que dará un gran partido. Ahora ¿qué le parece si saltamos a otros negocios? Después de todo, ya que fue capaz de resolver mi adivinanza ahora puede reclamar su premio.

-Mi premio…

Sonrío. Es interesante que no haya pensado en lo que pediría pero bueno, no puedo culparlo por eso después de todo lo que le ha pasado este mes.

-Dije cuando le invité a jugar que podría pedir absolutamente todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando fuera algo que me fuera posible hacer.

-Y sin embargo, ni siquiera creo saber qué es lo que puedes o no puedes hacer.

 _No hay nada que no pueda hacer… no si es por ti._

-Supongo que tendrás que pedir para averiguarlo.

Ese no fue un comentario inocente. En mi tono había desafío pero también había un matiz seductor que coloqué a propósito con el fin de desequilibrarlo para que pidiera sin pensar. Esperaba ver que se sonrojaba ya fuera de ira o de vergüenza y me preparaba ya para recibir toda la serie de insultos que esos labios carnosos soltarían mientras su dueño montaba el berrinche de un gatito bebé que es retirado del pezón de su madre por niños empalagosos pero…

Entonces esos ojos azules como el cielo que nuestras almas perdieron desde hace tanto tiempo se enfocaron por completo en mí y la intensidad de esa mirada hizo que recordara algo que en realidad nunca había olvidado… me hizo recordar el por qué me había enamorado de Ciel Phantomhive.


	23. Frente a su tumba

Capitulo 22: Ese mayordomo: Frente a su tumba.

Sueños húmedos, fantasías, deseo sexual… sé que a mi edad es algo normal que ese tipo de cosas lleguen de vez en cuando, pero… esto fue simple y sencillamente diferente.

Mis noches por lo general eran terribles, a veces saturadas de esos sueños tan extraños y otras veces plagadas de pesadillas tales que me han orillado a negarme rotundamente a dormir a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero desde esa vez yo…

Tan estúpido como suena después de que me rescató de los secuestradores comencé a pensar en él cada vez que cerraba los ojos: en sus manos homicidas que preparan esos postres y tés faltos de comparación, en su maldita lengua mordaz ironizando las palabras de otros para burlándose de una manera que pasaba casi desapercibida, en sus ojos profundos pero exóticos, en sus sonrisas burlonas que siempre se disfrazan de falsa cortesía y en sus juegos tan malditamente envolventes y perturbadores.

De pronto un día la perspectiva cambió ya que, mientas dormía, mi mente colocó esas malditas manos y esa boca lasciva sobre algunos puntos especialmente erógenos de mi piel provocando en mí una ola de deseo que antes nunca pensé en sentir.

¡Maldito Sebastián! Desearía con toda el alma poder culparte de la confusión que me ahoga cada vez que estás cerca pero la verdad es que sólo me siento inseguro cuando no estás a mi lado… porque en el momento en que apareces no importa si eres o no el culpable, yo sólo quiero que estés a mi lado y despiertes en mí todo lo que jamás ha despertado nadie antes que tú.

Sebastián… cuando me miras lo haces como si yo fuese la cosa más valiosa de este mundo y yo sólo me pregunto qué he hecho para ganarme esa mirada pero… tal vez no va a gustarme la respuesta.

Mirando por la ventana un cuervo negro me observa y un escalofrío recorre mi piel devolviéndome al presente y recordándome que no estamos solos… no aún. Así, mientras coloco mi máscara en su lugar mis compañeros son repartidos a sus respectivas habitaciones y finalmente llegamos a la habitación principal, la cual será mi hogar durante los próximos días.

Sí, no lo niego: sé que me has dado esta habitación a propósito y tengo que reprimir un estremecimiento al cruzar la puerta de un escenario idéntico al de muchos de mis más confusos sueños, pero aún ahora no te daré el gusto de verme flaquear.

Te hago pasar a sabiendas de que lograrás irritarme y te digo lo que sé sobre Ciel Phantomhive y sobre Willermina Black; dices que te he impresionado y tengo la satisfacción de ver tu expresión perfecta trastabillar ligeramente pero al final dices que hay otro juego en marcha y entonces la voz de la mujer que leyó en mis hojas de té vuelve: "él te envolverá poco a poco para regresarte a la obscuridad. Su asecho comenzó hace tiempo pero ahora se ha cansado de esperar, y no parará hasta que le pertenezcas por completo – fueron sus palabras – no mostrará su rostro ni dirá su nombre, pero el cuervo invariablemente anunciará su llegada y cuando el ave designada haga su aparición no sólo tu alma correrá peligro" ¿Acaso ella se refería a ti, Sebastián? Porque no tengo que preguntar si eres peligroso o no, después de todo sé la respuesta a eso así como los cadáveres de ocho personas lo saben también, aunque sinceramente, no creo que vayas a lastimarme.

Yo… no sé qué pensar. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy asustado pero también mentiría si dijera que me había sentido así de emocionado antes. Por otro lado, decides decir que puedo reclamar mi premio y con eso volteas mi mundo de cabeza.

¡Estúpido de mí! Me concentré tanto en ganar este juego que dejé de pensar en lo que pediría y notó en tu expresión que te has dado cuenta de mi error… pero no te confíes, ahora que sé de este otro juego que estamos jugando pienso que usarás lo que sea que te pida a tu favor así que pensaré dos veces antes de hablar y trataré de leer en tu expresión sin importar que sepa de antemano que es algo inútil.

Sonríes entonces y yo doy media vuelta para darte la espalda… de no hacerlo así caeré en tu red y perderé inevitablemente.

-¿Señorito?

-¿Por qué Ciel Phantomhive y Willermina Black pactaron con el diablo?

Uso el cristal de la ventana como un espejo y sonrío, porque mi pregunta te ha sacudido más que ninguna otra cosa el día de hoy… no te culpo, esta duda la he lanzado no por conocimiento ni curiosidad sino por instinto, así que es normal que parezca extraña y fuera de lugar.

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso a mí, señorito?

Oh Sebastián, has retomado el control de tu expresión y disimulas en tu voz que nada sucede, pero ahora veo a través de tu fachada.

-Te pregunto porque creo que tú lo sabes.

Ya no dices nada pero juraría que veo brillar a tus ojos astutos y la sonrisa vuelve a tu rostro: eso me molesta, pero no cantes victoria porque al final del día el ganador de este juego seré yo.

-¿Está completamente seguro de que quiere que responda esa pregunta como premio por su victoria?

No.

-Por supuesto que sí, de otro modo no preguntaría… y ¿Sebastián?

-¿Yes my lord?

-Espero algo mejor que respuestas vagas y evasivas.

-En ese caso escuche atentamente, señorito.

-Escucho.

-Bien: Ciel Phantomhive y Willermina Black pactaron con el mismo demonio en diferentes momentos. En el caso de él la decisión se debió al abandono y al odio y en el caso de ella simplemente se dejó vencer por el despecho.

-Quiero detalles Sebastián.

-Bien, en ese caso…

Tomó el abrigo que yo había dejado regado sobre la cama y me envolvió en él, después me recogió entre sus brazos y caminó hacia el pasillo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás…?

-Usted tiene que verlo pos sí mismo.

-¿Eh?

Su respuesta me desconcertó… pero parecía sincera, así que le permití llevarme al exterior. Esta era una noche fría y había inclusive una humedad poco usual en el ambiente, pero me sentía demasiado cómodo en los brazos de Sebastián para protestar por cualquier cosa, aunque claro, jamás iba a admitir eso en voz alta.

En fin, con paso rápido mi profesor me llevó por los jardines de la mansión hasta que perdimos de vista la casa principal. Por un momento creí que nos internaríamos en el bosque pero entonces recordé que en el día ya habíamos visitado lo que había en ese sitio: el cementerio privado de la familia Phantomhive.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí? – pregunté cuando finalmente llegamos.

-¿Tuviste la oportunidad de leer las lápidas cuando vinimos en la tarde? – Negué con la cabeza – Entonces hazlo ahora.

Me depositó sobre la hierba húmeda con suavidad y señaló en específico hacia tres tumbas. No me sorprendió que los nombres en las lápidas fueran los de Vincent, Rachel y Ciel Phantomhive pero había un error en la tumba de Ciel pues la fecha de muerte estaba registrada en diciembre de 1885.

-¿Por qué está así la tumba de él? – pregunté en un hilo de voz.

-El día que los padres de Ciel Phantomhive murieron él desapareció y por un mes entero nadie en su familia supo nada sobre su paradero.

-La guía nos mencionó eso.

-Cuando él regresó no dio explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que pasó ese mes pero – ¿era mi imaginación o sus puños se habían convertido en repentinamente tensos? – la realidad es que todo ese tiempo la pasó encerrado en una jaula como un animal, pasando hambres, frío, humillaciones, maltratos… viviendo las cosas terribles que muy pocos son capaces de sobrevivir sin perder la cordura.

Empecé a temblar pero no de frío. ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo… cómo sabía Sebastián acerca de mis pesadillas? Y más allá de eso ¿por qué le importaba? Es decir, no mostró emoción alguna – no de manera sincera – cuando Aline se suicidó y tampoco pareció tomar interés al arresto de Tordjam a pesar de haberse acostado con ella; sobre los hombres que él mató ni hablar, se expresaba de ellos como simples insectos, y sin embargo, ahora al hablar de las torturas que ese chico soportó hace tantos años podría jurar que en sus ojos la ira brillaba con luz propia.

-Después de ese mes las personas que lo habían encerrado decidieron que estaban listos para ser aún más estúpidos de lo que ya eran y trataron de usarlo como cordero de sacrificio en un ritual de invocación – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que aumentó mis escalofríos – pero ya ves, los humanos son a veces tan idiotas… y mientras ellos se dejaban llevar por el frenesí de la locura y el poder, quien verdaderamente llamó al demonio en ese lugar fue el pequeño niño que preso en su jaula lloraba de dolor, rabia e impotencia.

-Él… - no, yo me sentía extraño, escuchaba las palabras de Sebastián y sentía que lo que trataba de hacer era relatar mis sueños… las siguientes palabras escaparon de mis labios sin mi consentimiento, pero yo fui el único bajo las estrellas que se alteró negativamente por ellas – él pactó con el demonio y pidió poder… el poder para vengarse de aquellos que destruyeron todo lo que tenía… a cambio el demonio pidió su alma.

-Muchos humanos en la situación de Ciel Phantomhive habrían pedido salvarse, pero a él no le interesaba ser salvado porque ya había perdido todas las razones que tenía para vivir, sin embargo, siendo el obstinado orgulloso que era buscó una razón más para justificar su existencia en el mundo y convirtió a una estúpida idea de venganza en su máxima meta.

-Se aferró al hilo de araña hasta el final – comprendí.

-No de la manera convencional: para él salir de ese lugar fue solo el primer paso hacia su venganza. Los que creen que Ciel pactó a cambio de éxito y poder se equivocan, porque para él el éxito de la compañía Funtom y la grandeza del apellido Phantomhive eran simples medios, piedras que arrojaba a la ventana tras la cual se escondían sus enemigos con el afán de molestarlos y hacerlos salir a donde él pudiese cazarlos.

-Lo sacrificó todo por su contrato…

-Y una vez que derribó a todos y logró su objetivo aún tuvo el descaro de afrontar la muerte negándose a reconocer el miedo que sentía – continuó con la voz llena de orgullo – porque después de todo es en el momento de encara la muerte que la verdadera naturaleza de las personas sale a relucir, y Ciel Phantomhive demostró en el momento de su muerte que su alma era verdaderamente digna.

-No entiendo… ¿digna de qué?

-¿De qué? Sí… y bueno, sobre Willermina Black – su voz perdió todo rastro de emoción y al desgarrarse la atmosfera que poco a poco habíamos construido yo sentí como si todo lo que hablamos hubiera sido solo un extraño sueño – ella sólo quería casarse con el hombre que la deshonró y a cambio permitió que un demonio devorara su alma además de utilizar a un descendiente suyo para reencarnar un alma – concluyó como si recordara algo de poca importancia.

-¿Reencarnar un alma? No entiendo…

-No es asunto que deba preocuparte – replicó con una sonrisa, no si porque no comprendía o porque simplemente no le importaba que lo que despertó mi interés fue el cambio brusco en la conversación – y tampoco es algo que yo esté obligado a explicarte. Ahora ven – me tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos – aquí hace mucho frío, ya es tarde y además mañana tienes agenda completa.

-Mmm…

Quería protestar pero de pronto me sentía demasiado cansado como para dar cualquier réplica inteligente y la comodidad de sus brazos no contribuía a mi mal humor.

Nosotros… no volvimos a hablar una sola palabra inclusive cuando él me regresó a mi habitación y se marchó, pero sobra decir que esa noche, en esa mansión, en esa habitación, en esa cama, mis sueños y pesadillas fueron más intensos y reales que cualquier noche pasada.


	24. En Londres

Capitulo 23: Ese mayordomo: En Londres.

Tal vez sea porque todo aquí es un espacio plagado de una familiaridad extraña, o tal vez sólo es la reacción que tenía mi mente al combinar la falta de descanso con los acontecimientos de anoche; como sea, mi cuerpo es recorrido por una sensación que no había experimentado antes y basta un simple alfiler tocando con el piso para que mis nervios reaccionen de manera exagerada.

A estas alturas todos se están preparando para salir a "conocer" el centro de Londres pero yo lo único que verdaderamente ansío es salir de este lugar en el que las fronteras entre los sueños y la realidad se desvanecen en el silencio precedente a la tormenta.

En tanto, mientas yo me ahogo en confusión y pensamientos tormentosos, tú sonríes con la misma sonrisa sardónica de siempre y me observas con los ojos de una fiera que sólo espera el momento oportuno para saltar sobre su presa… pero pareces olvidar, Sebastián, que yo no soy un cachorrito arrinconado entre la pared y la fiera, sentado y muerto de miedo, en espera de la muerte.

Sí, me siento atrapado, pero aún un humano nunca es más peligroso que cuando se siente arrinconado y yo por mi parte ni morderé, ni patearé y ni gritaré a fin de no perder… en lugar de eso me mantendré sereno y jugaré astutamente. En este juego tú tienes la ventaja Sebastián, pero ya decidí mi estrategia de juego y esta será hacerte creer que sé en lo que me he metido. Es una tontería tal vez, pero no importa, porque hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor sólo me concentraré en aparentar seguridad y hacerte dudar de tu ventaja… si puedo jugar con habilidad, tú en tu confusión serás quien termine por darme las cartas ganadoras.

Vaya… por fin llegó el tiempo y todos se apresuran a tomar sus posiciones para marchar al centro de la ciudad. No será un viaje especialmente largo, pero en todo el tiempo que nos movemos escucho el interminable parloteo de Víctor Stanley, quien justo detrás de nuestro asiento describe a su amigo Ken detalles muy gráficos de lo que hizo con Marie Stenbeck en su habitación durante la noche... su relato es asqueroso, pero dada la forma en que ella se comporta cerca de él no dudo que sea verídico.

Ya que Jason se ha quedado dormido mi única opción es escuchar la molesta charla de esos dos, pero rebelándome a continuar con esa tortura saco mis audífonos y comienzo a escuchar música mientras me sumerjo en una lectura de Edgar Allan Poe; hay mucha variedad musical en mi teléfono, pero de pronto una canción en especial se escucha y mi atención es arrancada del libro… vaya, no soy especial admirador de este tipo de música, pero cuando escucho una melodía tiste interpretada a través de violines me siento especialmente nostálgico.

Cierro los ojos y dejo fluir la melodía tranquila y melancólica hasta que soy arrullado por ella y cuando menos lo espero observo las llamas bailar al ritmo de la música… llamas que al extinguirse sólo dejan profunda obscuridad y desesperación, pero cuando la música cae las tinieblas que están a mi alrededor se retiran para tomar una forma humanoide que camina hacia mí anunciando su presencia a través del metal de sus tacones altos; esa figura… temo a quien sea que está detrás de las sombras que rodean a ese ente, pero nada puede ser peor de lo que siento en ese momento así que tomo sin dudar la mano que me ofrece y sello en una prisión mi maldito destino.

¡Las notas suben! Ahora el ritmo es rápido y me cuesta distinguir entre todas las imágenes que se arremolinan a mi alrededor y muestran tanto que siento que no puedo resistir más y que voy a ahogarme… sólo que en el clímax de todo sus brazos están ahí: protegiéndome, consolándome y sosteniéndome; en esos brazos el miedo se desvanece y me permite soportar hasta que la melodía retoma la calma. Sí, el final está muy cerca, lo siento en mis huesos y en mi piel pero mi corazón ya ha pasado por un miedo tan intenso que ahora todo mi ser está anestesiado contra él.

El cuervo llega anunciando su venida con un suave batir de alas que armoniza con las notas finales de la canción, y al detenerse la canción esos brazos protectores se convierten en las tinieblas que llevan mi vida a su fin…

…SEBASTIÁN….

Sí, me he sorprendido de verte así, concentrado por completo en la caótica melodía y perdiéndote en ella hasta el punto en que reclinando la cabeza te quedaste dormido.

Siempre me gustó verte dormir Ciel.

Los primeros meses después de conocerte me parecías un simple chiquillo llorón que jugaba a ser un adulto pero, conforme el tiempo pasó entendí que más bien era imposible que la deliciosa dualidad de tu alma no impactara en tu personalidad y, comprendí que un alma pura rodeada por el odio tenía como consecuencia a un ser envuelto en una fuerte coraza que le ayudara a disimular la fragilidad de su corazón.

Pero al dormir… siempre al dormir bajaste tu coraza, Ciel, y me dejaste ver tu dolor y tu miedo reflejarse en tus facciones. Con el paso del tiempo aprendí a odiar las pesadillas que te carcomían, así como también aprendí a disfrutar de las noches buenas, aquellas en las que tu soñar era tranquilo y placentero como el de todo niño de buen corazón debía ser.

Siempre me gustó verte dormido Ciel, porque verte en esos momentos es algo que sólo yo tenía permitido hacer y porque en sueños podía acercarme a ti y con mis toques guarecerte de los malos recuerdos… hoy sin embargo mientras duermes hay lágrimas en tus ojos, lágrimas que nadie más ve pero que a mi vista saltan como un humillante recordatorio de aquellas cosas estúpidas llamadas emociones y de todas las demás cosas en este mundo de las que ni siquiera yo puedo protegerte.

….CIEL…

Fue justo a tiempo que desperté para limpiar mis lágrimas de la vista inoportuna de mis compañeros de clase, pero aún no me siento tranquilo… no del todo.

Esperaba que Londres fuese una distracción para los sueños de anoche o por lo menos que entumeciera un poco todo lo que esa estúpida finca despertaba en mí pero así como el parloteo incesante de los autos y las personas consolaban mis nervios la vista repentina de los edificios más antiguos conseguía exaltarme casi tanto como lo hizo en su momento la habitación principal de la mansión Phantomhive.

Y el hospital… en el que un día fue el Hospital Real vi a una mujer pelirroja y por alguna razón con eso me bastó para quedar al borde del desmayo ¿una tontería? Sí, pero en mi defensa durante la noche soñé con una mujer de cabello y traje rojo que trataba de asesinarme y posteriormente era atravesada por una motosierra así que supongo que no estaba mal sentirse inquieto.

Un par de horas a través de diferentes museos, algunas entrevistas que se debían realizar y el encargo de llegar puntuales y con el estomago lleno a la entrada del teatro: eso fue todo lo que necesitamos para que nos dejaran "libres" por las calles de Londres.

En cualquier otro momento Jason y yo habríamos aprovechado ese tiempo el Londres para divertirnos juntos, pero una inoportuna llamada de la señorita Swan a algunos de los compañeros – Jason incluido – resultó en que ellos entraron con el grupo de profesores a una boutique y como yo ni bajo la peor tortura del mundo pensaba entrar a un lugar así decidí esperar a mi amigo fuera del establecimiento.

Yo… sólo buscaba donde sentarme cuando vi el lugar: un local como cualquier otro, con las paredes deslavadas y una decoración a base de tonos negros que hacia perfecto honor al letrero de "Undertaker" fijo en la entrada.


	25. Y un sepulturero

Ok, en realidad tenía contemplao que esta fuera una historia breve, pero ya ven... el escritor propone y la inspiración dispone.

Ahora estamos muy cerca de la recta final y quiero agradecerles por leer capítulo a capítulo hasta llegar aquí. Besos y abrazos a todos.

* * *

Capitulo 24: Ese mayordomo: Y un sepulturero.

Le bastó entrar al lugar para saber que había cometido un error.

Ataúdes por todos lados, velas y cirios como única fuente de iluminación en un ambiente sumido en la penumbra y olor a tierra húmeda que llenaba el lugar. Sí, el negocio gritaba a voces que lo más lógico era salir de él, pero Nathan no dio la vuelta y se marchó debido única y exclusivamente al sujeto de cabello larguísimo y traje extravagante que lo observaba fijamente desde su posición detrás del viejo escritorio (o al menos el chico pensaba que lo observaba fijamente, pues los ojos del sujeto estaban ocultos debajo de los largos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro) mientras la mujer con la que éste estaba hablando daba media vuelta.

-Jijijiji – se escuchó emanar de labios del hombre una risa chillona y estridente – tenía ya el presentimiento de que este sería un día especial pero jamás de entre todas las posibilidades habría considerado esta.

-¿Disculpe? – bramó Nathan.

-También yo tengo curiosidad ahora – habló la mujer – ¿quién es este chico, Undertaker?

-Ciertamente no es alguien a quien usted o yo conozcamos de esta vida, detective Evans, pero basta con verlo a los ojos para saber que es un muchacho especial.

-No estoy entendiendo nada – se quejó Nathan nuevamente.

-Tampoco yo.

-No está entendiendo nada, detective, porque justo en este momento no es el momento para que usted esté aquí.

-Undertaker…

-La información que usted busca no la obtendrá por la fuerza, así que pague el precio convenido o mejor vuelva en otro momento.

La mujer miró al hombre como si quisiera descargar en él su arma, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se marchó cerrando la puerta con fuerza excesiva.

-Esto…

-La detective Diane Evans está investigando un caso de tráfico de drogas y vino a preguntar si tengo información, pero sus modales no son los mejores, aunque claro – una risa burlona escapó de sus labios – es difícil ayudar a quienes no quieren recibir la ayuda.

-¿Por qué la policía acude a una funeraria para preguntar sobre tráfico de drogas?

-No es tan extraño en realidad… la muerte encierra muchos secretos y los que trabajamos para ella sabemos ciertas cosas que muchos otros seres no alcanzan siquiera a imaginar. Yo soy un empresario de pompas fúnebres y como tal escucho ese susurro de sus almas y cuerpos con tal atención que aprendo a leer esas señales que otros no pueden notar.

Ciel no lograba entender qué, pero algo en ese sujeto extraño le despertaba una confianza que no tenía nada en común con la confianza que le despertaba Sebastián pero que al fin y al cabo era confianza.

-Pienso que exageras para hacerte el importante – mintió.

-¿Es así? Peo digo la verdad. Esta funeraria es uno de los pocos punto de conexión con esa parte del mundo que no cualquiera descubre antes de su hora final y hace ya varios años las mismísimas cabezas de la familia Phantomhive vinieron a este lugar para buscar información sobre aquellos que morían y mataban en el bajo mundo.

El interés brilló abiertamente en los ojos de Nathan.

-¿Eso quiere decir que usted podría darme información sobre Ciel Phantomhive?

-Es raro que un simple chico muestre interés en la familia Phantomhive o que tenga información al respecto, pero dado lo especial de tu caso no creo que deba estar sorprendido ¿verdad? Jijiji.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "lo especial de mi caso"?

-No – continuó el extraño hombre poniéndose de pie y llevando una muy, muy larga uña a las comisuras de sus labios – no debería estar sorprendido, pero la verdad que algo tan improbable y divertido queda muy lejos de lo que yo habría esperado – su voz socarrona cambió completamente su matiz y tomó un determinado tinte de seriedad que desconcertó al muchacho – y sin embargo no puedo decir que me alegra verte, después de todo, la verdad es que este resultado no es agradable pues una criatura tan viciosa como esa jamás actúa por compasión ni se preocupa por los sentimientos de otros, así que lo que sea que lo ha impulsado no puede ser algo que sea conveniente para ti. Tal vez lo lógico sería aprender de los errores, pero a él no le importa verte feliz siempre y cuando seas para él.

-¿Qué… de qué demonios estás hablando? Y todo esto ¿Quién eres tú?

-Sí – repitió con la misma risa de antes – a pesar de todo no has cambiado ni un poco. ¿Podría acaso algo hacer de este un encuentro más placentero?

-Déjate de toda esta mierda y dime de una buena vez de qué es de lo que estás hablando.

-Oh, pero esos son modales más que terribles ¿no sería lo marcado por la etiqueta que la persona que llega a la funeraria sea quien se presente con el dueño?

Nathan se mordió los labios maldiciendo el "regaño" justamente recibido.

-Yo… mi nombre es Nathan Black y en un proyecto de investigación de mi escuela hemos estado indagando algunos datos sobre la nobleza cruel y algunas otras cosas relacionadas con la reina Victoria, por eso me interesó lo que usted dijo hace un momento.

-¿Piensas que tu interés proviene de la escuela? Jijiji.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Pero si está más que claro – replicó perdiendo la risa – pero ¿quieres información? Entonces sólo debes pagar el precio correspondiente.

-¿El precio? – Pensó en las palabras que ese tipo extraño había dirigido a la detective Evans y en la reacción enfadada de ella – Sí, entiendo ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

-El dinero jamás ha sido mi prioridad y si hubieses entrado aquí desde hace unos cuantos años entonces lo sabrías, pero ahora sólo relájate y dame aquello que pocos en la vida se atreven a disfrutar…

-¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando? – susurró repentinamente nervioso.

-Quiero que me arranques unas buenas carcajadas.

Y Nathan sintió como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro ante esa sorpresiva declaración pero casi de inmediato ese significado se hundió en él y un color rojo mezcla de ira y vergüenza le coloreó las mejillas.

…SEBASTIAN…

Se suponía que después de los cuarenta y cinco minutos que nos tomó salir de la boutique los profesores tomaríamos nuestro rumbo y los estuantes correrían a realizar sus labores. El acuerdo entre ellos era que Nathan estaría esperando a Jason, pero en cuanto dejamos la boutique noté la ausencia del chico.

Me alarmé pensando en el talento natural que siempre tuvo Ciel para meterse en problemas, pero Jason Collins simplemente sacó su celular y marcó el número de su amigo mostrando más molestia que preocupación.

-¿Dónde estás? – le susurró al aparato electrónico. La respuesta que recibió me desconcertó inclusive a mí y ambos fijamos nuestra vista en el establecimiento que estaba cruzando la calle.

Desde la muerte de Ciel visité la funeraria de ese Shinigami un par de decenas de veces más a lo largo de los años, pero mientras que su exterior se conservaba intacto, por dentro ese lugar cambiaba a cada minuto, remodelándose hasta convertirse en una funeraria común y corriente atendida por un personaje humano que lejos estaba de sobresalir del modo en que su predecesor había hecho.

Pero bueno, Ciel no podía saber eso y creo que después de todo era natural que su memoria sepultada le jugara la broma de querer llevarlo al sitio en el que ese shinigami siempre había estado para ayudarlo… porque después de todo, por más que él se negaba a admitirlo, Ciel apreciaba de todo corazón a Undertaker y por eso continuó confiando en él aún después de que descubrimos su verdadera naturaleza.

El olor de Nathan llevaba directamente a la funeraria así que – muy discretamente – me acerqué al lugar manteniendo una distancia prudente de Jason y después de que el joven entró fueron sólo unos minutos antes de que ambos salieran.

Y sin embargo, el rostro de Nathan estaba demasiado pálido.

Repentinamente inquieto ante una remota posibilidad entré al lugar para encontrarme de frente con ese obscuro espacio plagado de ataúdes de diferentes medidas y una risa tenebrosa que en ciertas situaciones me era verdaderamente detestable.

-Jijiji… tampoco a ti esperaba verte otra vez, mayordomo. Este sin duda ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas.

-Tampoco esperaba reencontrarte – admití – después de todo, eres realmente escurridizo, shinigami.

-Tal vez tanto como tú, demonio.

Si mis palabras sonaban amenazantes no era por algo diferente a la molestia de saber que este shinigami entrometido había hablado a solas con Nathan Black y eso podía potencialmente arruinar mis planes.

-No pareces especialmente alegre hoy, mayordomo. Sorpresivamente el joven Conde… no… sorpresivamente el joven Black hoy encontró un realmente buen chiste que contar en tiempo record y acabamos de sostener una interesante conversación ¿quieres hacer lo mismo?

No dejé que las emociones se filtraran a mi rostro pero sabía que el shinigami decía la verdad: las probetas de té vacías y los restos de galletas con forma de hueso que descansaban sobre los ataúdes lo confirmaban.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te quedarás a tomar una taza de té conmigo, demonio?

Hablando así descubrió sus ojos verdes mirándome con intensidad, y aunque acepté su oferta con una sonrisa llevé mis manos a los bolsillos en que guardaba los cuchillos de plata fina que esa misma mañana había tomado de los cajones de la mansión… después de todo ¿qué clase de profesor sería si no estaba preparado en todo momento para enfrentar las posibles amenazas a mi estudiante favorito?


	26. En la funeraria

Capitulo 25: Ese mayordomo: En la funeraria.

Y pese a que las cosas para él terminaron relativamente bien con Undertaker, no me costó trabajo adivinar que lo que sea que había dicho a Nathan inquietó al chico de sobremanera.

Fingí mi mejor sonrisa y me senté sobre el ataúd que el shinigami señalaba pero mientras me inclinaba para tomar no auna de esas extrañas galletas que reposaban en la bandeja rodé apenas a tiempo de esquivar el filo de la oz de la muerte que el maldito de Undertaker había sacado Dios sabe de dónde y que a un segundo estuvo de partirme por la mitad.

-Jijiji. No has perdido tu agilidad a pesar de los años mayordomo pero – se irguió en la totalidad de su estatura y reclinó ligeramente la cabeza permitiendo así que el largo cabello plateado hondeara a su alrededor dejando el verde de sus ojos y todas las facciones de su rostro al descubierto – tampoco has aprendido nada nuevo – finalizó la oración con una mirada cuyo obscuro significado parecía profundizarse gracias a la cicatriz que eternamente cruzaba su ojo izquierdo.

-Tampoco tú has cambiado en gran medida – le respondí con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Cuando el Conde fue asesinado por ti esperé no volver a verte, pero es sorprendente que no sólo estás aquí sino que además conservas la misma apariencia que adoptaste para servir a ese chiquillo.

Sus palabras crudas no iban a hacerme perder la cabeza fría, aunque sin poder evitarlo me preparé para apuñalarlo a la menor oportunidad.

-Jijiji ¿qué pasa demonio? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

-Disculpe usted, es sólo que no era consciente de que se me había hecho una pregunta a la que tuviera que responder.

Pero mientras hablaba los cuchillos que traía conmigo volaron hacia su dirección, y aunque él logró esquivarlos con increíble destreza en un espacio tan cerrado varios de los ataúdes sufrieron un daño irreparable.

-Oh vaya… parecería fuera de lugar después de todo este tiempo dar importancia a la memoria de un humano pero no voy a creer que encontrarte el mismo día que a su reencarnación y justo después de que él se ha ido sea una simple coincidencia.

-Eres libre de creer lo que quieras pero no tengo el tiempo para perderlo contigo.

-Mmm… pero eso es más que extraño, después de todo ¿qué otra cosa tiene un demonio que le sobre tanto como el tiempo?

"Accidentalmente" giró su oz nuevamente hacia mí obligándome a despegar de un solo salto hacia el techo para evitar su filo. Respondí otra vez arrojando cuchillos contra él pero notando con frustración que lograba evitarlos.

-Tal vez tengo planes – evadí.

-Sí… o tal vez tienes limitado tu tiempo en la tierra ¿cierto?

 _¿Cómo se atreve?_

-Sí – sonrió tomando mi silencio como una confirmación – es eso ¿verdad? Después de todo, tan poderosos como son, los tuyos no tienen la capacidad de permanecer en el mundo terrenal sin un contrato que los ancle a él. Has puesto algo en marcha pero tu capacidad de intervención se encuentra limitada a tus propias habilidades. ¡Jijiji!

-¿Qué es lo gracioso ahora?

-Tú lo eres. Una criatura viciosa y corrupta como tú con tanto poder y todo el tiempo a su disposición podría dedicarse a absolutamente todo lo que quisiera, pero en lugar de eso pierdes el tiempo urdiendo un plan en el que está involucrada el alma caprichosa de un niño humano. ¡Jajaja! ¡En definitiva encontré la utopía!

Diría en otro tipo de condiciones que el shinigami era un ser absurdo y ridículo, pero no creo que sería justo decirlo después de que todos los inmortales tenemos nuestras propias excentricidades ¿cierto?

-Mis contratos no son asunto tuyo. Ahora, quisiera en verdad quedarme a disfrutar tu té pero hay otros asuntos que requieren mi atención. Ahora, tal vez nos veremos después.

Cortó mi oportunidad de salida blandiendo nuevamente su oz y esta vez al esquivarlo algunos de mis cabellos y una fina capa de la piel de mi mejilla fueron cortados.

-Cumpliste tu parte del contrato para recibir en pago la vida de Ciel Phantomhive – sentenció él – pero en lugar de devorar de un bocado esa alma que tanto esfuerzo te costó cultivar tomaste esa alma rota y la encarnaste en un cuerpo diferente en el que tuviera la oportunidad de vivir esa vida aburrida y llena de mimos de la que un día fue privada. Diría que esa fue una maniobra extraña pero eso sería quedarme corto, porque al permitir que esa alma reencarnara te arriesgaste a perderla de tu control y que escapara o que cambiara radicalmente perdiendo aquello que la hacía tan verdaderamente única e irresistible para tu gusto particular.

"Más que eso. A diferencia de los dioses, los demonios no pueden simplemente tomar un alma y hacerla nacer en un nuevo cuerpo; para hacer algo así debiste invertir tiempo y esfuerzo en un nuevo contrato que te autorizara a intervenir en una dinastía y ya que no posees una oz que te ayudara a extraer el registro cinematográfico del alma que encarnaste tu única opción para obligarla a olvidarse de ti fue crear un poderoso sello que enmascarara los recuerdos conscientes, así la esencia misma del alma se mantiene intacta y sin contaminar pero los rasgos más superficiales se sujetan a cambios… única explicación plausible de porque este muchacho no titubeó siquiera para contarme un chiste que le permitiera acceder a las respuestas que buscaba. ¡Jijiji!"

-¿Vas a algún lado con todo esto?

-Para crear ese sello no se necesita demasiada energía, pero mantenerlo a lo largo de todos los años de vida del Conde significa que inviertes en él una parte de tu poder regularmente restringiendo así una parte de tus habilidades – señaló descaradamente a la herida superficial en mi rostro.

-El alma de Ciel Phantomhive resultó ser demasiado interesante como para ser consumida como un simple canapé. Ese chico me dio los años más interesantes de toda mi existencia y pensé que sería divertido que nos reencontráramos para jugar juntos un nuevo juego.

-¿Seguro que sólo es eso? Porque cuando te veo a los ojos noto en ellos algo que bien podría ser clasificado como una _emoción_.

-¿Una emoción? Sí, tal vez sea posible – concedí – será tal vez que reconoces las emociones que tú mismo has llegado a experimentar, shinigami?

Aproveché el único segundo de desconcierto que mi pregunta generó en los ojos de Undertaker para escapar de él apenas sin recibir otra "caricia" de su arma y me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde el olor de Nathan Black me guiaba. Sé ahora más que nunca que puedo descuidarme pase lo que pase, ya en el pasado Undertaker ha representado una seria amenaza para nuestro contrato y yo no estaba dispuesto a perder a _mi_ Ciel Phantomhive en las uñas de un prófugo y demente dios de la muerte.


	27. Sirve el té

Capitulo 26: Ese mayordomo: Sirve el té.

Después de visitar ese lugar el resto de la tarde pasó en un borrón de pensamientos confusos y sensaciones incómodas.

Caminé una a una las calles de Londres y momentáneamente llegué hasta a perderme entre la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro, pero después de una agónica espera lo único que recibí fue la mirada astuta de Sebastián siguiendo atentamente mis movimientos mientras tomaba mi boleto del teatro. Sí, para variar que la obra que vimos fue "Hamlet" y mientras que conozco la historia al derecho y al revés desde hace ya algunos años esta ocasión la trama fue todavía más perturbadora que de costumbre.

Ahora, en realidad la obra fue relativamente corta pero aún así todo fue demasiado…

No, no tenía ganas de pensar al respecto. Mis pies estaban cansados pero en realidad era el cansancio de mi mente lo que me pidió dejar todo de lado y dormir todo el camino de regreso a la finca… Jason me despertó con rudeza, por supuesto, pero en lugar de perder el tiempo – y mis energías – quejándome subí rápidamente a mi habitación y botando mochila y abrigo en un rincón esperé con paciencia a que se escuchara en la puerta ese toque ligero que yo sabía que vendría.

Entonces sucedió.

Él llamó a la puerta con delicadeza y entró a la habitación trayendo consigo una charola con postres y el más fino juego de té que yo hubiese visto antes.

-Buenas noches, señorito – me sonrió como siempre y ese gesto fue suficiente para acelerar mi corazón – usted parecía cansado desde que salimos de Londres y pensé que un poco de té podría serle beneficioso.

No dije nada, simplemente acepté la taza de té que me ofrecía y mientras el sabor me ayudaba a relajarme esperé a que hiciera su próximo movimiento… al no ocurrir éste se me acabó la paciencia y decidí actuar.

-¿A qué viene el servicio nocturno, Sebastián?

-Desde que visitó la funeraria de Undertaker el señorito parece especialmente malhumorado, así que un poco de té y una rebanada del pastel de chocolate que preparé esta misma mañana parecieron buenas ideas para contentarlo.

-Aja. Y por casualidad ¿estabas espiándome o tuviste otra forma de averiguar que visité el sitio de ese sujeto extraño?

-Espiar es una palabra muy dura, pero admito que estaba especialmente atento a su paradero, joven Black.

-¿Se puede saber el porqué de eso?

-¿Qué clase de profesor sería yo si no pudiese garantizar la seguridad de mis estudiantes?

-No creo que en realidad se trate de eso pero hoy no me siento con los ánimos de jugar a las adivinanzas. ¿Por qué mejor no nos dejamos de todo esto y dices de una buena vez lo que quieres de mí, demonio?

…SEBASTIAN…

Él dijo la palabra sin miedo ni rencor pero respecto a mí mi sangre hirvió de rabia contra ese maldito shinigami.

Y sí, busqué como tomar el control y disimular lo que sentía, pero él debió de darse cuenta que no todo estaba bien porque ante sus ojos me sentí desenmascarado.

-¿Debo suponer que fue Undertaker quien dio esa información a usted, señorito?

-Sí y no. Ese tipo dijo muchas cosas sin sentido, pero saqué mis propias deducciones respecto a todo a partir de sus indirectas y locuras.

-Mmm… pero entonces no puede estar seguro de que sus deducciones sean ciertas ¿no es así? – lo reté.

-No… no podría probar nada de esto así mi vida dependiese de ello, eso te lo concedo – exclamó con aire molesto – pero… - su semblante mostró una calma que me recordó mucho a la noche en que terminamos nuestro contrato – en realidad no hacen falta las pruebas. Yo sé que es verdad y tú no vas a mentirme tratando de negarlo.

Sólo así me despojó de mis armas, por lo que sonreí abiertamente acercándome a él y, tomando su rostro delicadamente con mis manos, esperé por su siguiente reacción.

-No sé porque terminé como objeto de interés de un demonio, pero lo que sea que quieras hacerme hazlo de una buena vez y deja de tratarme como a un simple juguete.

-Es normal para un demonio tratar a la humanidad como su juguete… pero si de sinceridad se trata: para mí tú eres mucho más que eso.

Y su única respuesta fue acurrucar su cabeza contra mí y cerrar los ojos.

Ese niño… ese niño estaba asustado como seguramente nunca antes lo había estado, pero a pesar de todo se negaba a renunciar a su orgullo y tampoco trataba de alejarse de mí. Ciel… su alma había sido forjada con fuego y dolor a partir de la pureza misma y por eso es que diez, cien o mil años de búsqueda me serían insuficientes para encontrar una joya tan preciosa como aquella… y esa joya por cierto me pertenecía a mí y sólo a mí, para no compartirla con nada ni nadie en el futuro.

-Termina con este juego – susurró finalmente – lo que sea que vaya a pasar debe pasar ya. Yo… la verdad es que estoy arto de la incertidumbre.

-Piensa bien lo que deseas – le aconsejé – ten en cuenta que el humano que desea obtener el favor de un demonio está condenado a pagar el precio.

-No importa, sólo hazlo… termina con esto.

-Yes, my lord.

Pero en realidad él no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo.

Me gustara o no reconocerlo Undertaker había estado en lo cierto: los demonios no podemos reencarnar las almas de la misma forma que los dioses de la muerte u otros dioses; mientras que ellos pueden purificar enteramente el alma y limpiarla de todo registro y recuerdo para darle la oportunidad de un comienzo desde cero nosotros simplemente introducimos un alma ya completa en un contenedor nuevo que por fuerza tomará la misma apariencia exacta de su contenedor original.

Para reencarnar el alma de Ciel Phantomhive hice un contrato que me dio el derecho de disponer de un cuerpo sin alma en la descendencia de Willermina Black pero para brindar a esa alma la posibilidad de "vivir con normalidad" creé a partir de mi sangre un sello que aisló de la conciencia cada recuerdo de su vida anterior… pero ahora – como era natural que tarde o temprano sucedería – el joven buscaba respuestas que implicaban la necesidad de romper el sello.

-Sebastián… - lo que iba a decir se interrumpió cuando capturé su boca con la mía y a través del "beso" compartido forcé por su garganta una muestra de mi sangre. No era mucha, unas cuantas gotas apenas, pero suficiente después de todo para romper de una vez por todas el sello que coloqué en él desde el día mismo de su nacimiento.

Un jadeó escapó de sus labios cuando comencé a sentir la ruptura del sello y pese a que sus ojos se apretaron las lágrimas brotaron de ellos con soltura.

-Es normal que no te encuentres bien pero no hay nada que hacer al respecto, después de todo sientes el dolor del pasado que vuelve a ti y el pasado jamás fue amable contigo.

Pero tal cual lo esperaba no hubo respuesta: él tenía demasiadas cosas que asimilar y sus ojos no volverían a abrirse hasta que su mente lograra poner todo en orden.


	28. En la mascarada

Capitulo 27: Ese mayordomo: En la mascarada.

A estas alturas estaba realmente preocupado por Nathan, aunque todos los profesores habían coincidido en que un poco de temperatura no sería algo que pudiese dañarlo seriamente. Y bueno, Jason admitía que estaban en lo cierto, pero ¿Qué decir al respecto? Después de todo, dormir hasta tarde era algo que le sentaría de maravilla a su insomnioso amigo.

Y bueno, ya había llegado el final de la clase de fotografía y todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para la tan esperada mascarada, pero antes de ir a la suya Jason decidió pasar por la de su mejor amigo y llamó a la puerta con mucha más delicadeza de la acostumbrada.

-Adelante – escuchó la respuesta y entró encontrando ya de pie a Nathan Black.

-Así que por fin despertaste.

-Sí. Ya dormí lo suficiente.

-Nathan… ¿te sientes bien? Te ves un poco ¿diferente?

-Me siento diferente a como me sentí ayer, Jason. Pero descuida, no debes preocuparte por mí.

Las palabras sonaron extrañamente vacían pero Jason ignoró el sentimiento lúgubre que le provocaban.

-¿Hay algo que necesites? Es decir, puedo traerte algo de la cocina si quieres.

Nathan apretó los labios como si debatiera entre decir o no decir algo, pero después simplemente retomó su postura y negó amablemente el ofrecimiento de su amigo.

-Ok, entonces ¿nos vemos en la fiesta?

-Sí, arréglate y nos vemos en la fiesta.

-Pues perfecto.

Jason ya salía de la habitación con la piel de gallina cuando la voz de su mejor amigo lo detuvo.

-¿Jason?

-¿Sí?

-Aún estoy un poco cansado. No te preocupes por mí si decido escabullirme de la mascarada un poco antes ¿de acuerdo? – y como remató el comentario con una encantadora sonrisa Jason Collins simplemente no pudo decirle que no y se marchó.

En tanto, Ciel Phantomhive tomó aire, enjuagó con un trago e agua lo que quedaba del sabor a sangre de demonio de su boca y después se dirigió al cuarto de baño… no sin antes extender sobre la cama el traje que usaría esa noche.

…

Más tarde ese mismo día los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el salón principal, donde música clásica inundaba el lugar de un ambiente festivo y casi mágico que había conseguido deslumbrar aún a los más apáticos de todos los estudiantes que cuchicheaban unos a otros respecto a lo bien/mal/ridículos que lucían en sus trajes victorianos.

Sin embargo, todos los murmullos y gritos callaron cuando una persona en específico quedó de pie al final de la escalera.

Ahora, respecto a Nathan Black todos tenían opiniones diferentes: para unos era la persona más inteligente que habían conocido nunca, para otros era un chiquillo prepotente y alzado y para otros era un auténtico modelo a seguir por la tenacidad con la que trabajaba para alcanzar las metas que se imponía.

Sin embargo, esa noche, todos debían coincidir en que Nathan Black, vestido como estaba con un conjunto que equilibraba el tono pálido de su piel, con el cabello recogido hacia el costado derecho de su rostro, sosteniendo un bastón negro engarzado con lo que parecía un diamante y con un antifaz que resaltaba de manera elegante pero espectral el color de sus ojos… vaya, ese chico simple y sencillamente parecía un príncipe inalcanzable y misterioso sacado directamente de una de las más exageradas novelas románticas que cualquiera de ellos hubiese leído alguna vez.

-¿Por qué todos me miran así? – habló entonces el jovencito aprovechando una pausa en la música que nadie se había dado cuenta que había sucedido – todos deberían estar bailando y disfrutando la fiesta así que no dejen que mi llegada tardía los interrumpa.

Sí, esas fueron sus palabras pero inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y abriendo la boca en una sonrisa engreída más bien parecía que estar en el centro de atención era una segunda naturaleza para él, por lo que no le hizo falta repetirse para que los demás – profesores incluidos – fingieran acatar sus indicaciones y se dedicaran ahora a observarlo de refilón y cuchichear sobre él y su extraordinaria apariencia.

-Nathan ¡guau! – Le susurró Jason en cuando el de ojos azules llegó al pie de la escalera – ¿cómo…? Te ves verdaderamente…

-Gracias Jason, pero creo que hasta aquí llegó mi participación en esta fiesta ¿crees que alguien lo note si me escabullo de aquí?

-Bueno, dado que fingen que no te están observando creo que no podrás irte tan fácilmente.

-En ese caso tendré que tomar algo de aire fresco ¿vienes conmigo?

-No, sabes que no soy aficionado a los exteriores. Mejor te espero aquí.

Pero sobra decir que en esa conversación nada fue al azar.

Nathan sabía que Jason no lo seguiría pero en realidad no había querido que lo hiciera, porque su verdadera intención al anunciar que saldría a "tomar aire" era disimular que su verdadera intención era seguir a Sebastián, quien tranquilamente había dejado el salón una vez que Nathan puso un pie en los escalones.

Fuera hacía frío, pero la luz de la luna arrancaba a las rosas blancas un resplandor fantasmal cuya vista bien valía la pena padecer la crudeza de la intemperie.

El chico se estremeció y no sin una razón, pero a estas alturas eso ya no importaba… tal vez nunca debió importar después de todo.

Aunque Sebastián no estaba a la vista Ciel sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo, pero en lugar de correr hacia él se tomó su tiempo y caminó lentamente por el jardín dejando que la frescura de la noche acuchillara su piel frágil; la sensación era dolorosa tal vez, pero era un recordatorio de que vivía… aún.

Un último suspiro para dejar ir sus preocupaciones y sueños, una última bocanada de aire en la que se filtró sutilmente lo que aún quedaba del perfume de las flores y un par de pasos más que atravesaron livianos y firmes la frontera del enorme jardín fueron suficientes para llegar al sitio en que sabía que su muerte lo aguardaba.


	29. Sin máscaras

Capitulo 28: Ese mayordomo: Sin máscaras.

Sus pasos ligeros fueron el único anuncio de su llegada, pero dado que el demonio estaba totalmente atento a cualquier cosa que delatase su presencia no es de extrañar que fuera rápidamente descubierto.

-¡Ah! Joven Black ¿qué hace aquí? ¿La mascarada no es de su agrado? Es una autentica lástima porque… ya lo ve, preparé todo esto específicamente para complacerlo a usted.

Sólo que las palabras no eran palabras inocentes y el chico no tuvo problemas para distinguir el tono de mofa en ellas. Así, en lugar de demostrar lo afectado que se sentía cruzó sobre la hierba fresca hasta llegar frente a las tumbas de los últimos Phantomhive.

-No me siento de humor para tus juegos, así que ¿por qué no me dices lo que quieres y terminamos con esto de una buena vez, demonio? – susurró manteniendo una distancia prudente, con la vista fija en la lápida, sin atreverse a mirar directamente a su interpelado y sin querer hacer notoria su agitación.

Esas palabras provocaron un cambio más bien peligrosamente sutil en Sebastián, pues el brillo depredador en sus ojos se afiló y la sonrisa entreabrió ligeramente permitiendo el asome engañoso de agudos colmillos.

-Pero vaya: el joven amo no parece estar de un humor especialmente bueno el día de hoy ¿cambiará eso si le traigo un aperitivo dulce antes de la cena?

-Mejor cállate ya.

Nathan Black habría rematado el comentario con un suspiro exasperado para después girarse y avanzar hacia el mayor con paso ligero… pero los pasos del de cabello azulado fueron más bien imponentes y ninguna muestra de emoción abandonó sus labios ni se reflejó en su rostro. Sí, el cambio era notorio para quien como Sebastián lo conociera bien y no sólo en su actitud sino también en esa repentina dureza que hacía a sus hermosos ojos fríos y penetrantes.

-Por la expresión del joven amo es fácil deducir que algo le preocupa ¿quiere tal vez que conversemos un poco y aligerar así el peso de su alma?

-"Aligerar el peso de mi alma" – susurró el chiquillo como si pensara por primera vez en esa idea – es una curiosa elección de palabras ¿no te parece? Después de todo mi alma carga a cuestas muchas más vivencias y disgustos de los que había esperado soportar.

-Lo que has aguantado "de más" no es nada comparado con lo que soportaste ese mes en el que perdiste tu inocencia así que en realidad no debes preocuparte por lo que sea que hayas vivido después de eso.

Ciel Phanomhive dirigió una mirada envenenada a Sebastián antes de encarar lentamente al demonio.

-Realmente me siento cansado Sebastián, pero si insistes en jugar temo que me veo obligado a demostrarte nuevamente que no soy un oponente fácil.

-Tan engreído como siempre, my lord…

Las palabras de Sebastián fueron cortadas por el antifaz de Ciel chocando contra su rostro.

-Este juego es ridículo – susurró el chico con tal vez más emoción de la que le habría gustado admitir.

-Todos los juegos de la humanidad son ridículos pero eso no quiere decir que no sea entretenido participar en ellos.

Un largo silencio se apoderó de ambos.

-Esto es enfermizo – susurró el chico después de algún rato.

-¿A qué es a lo que se refiere my lord?

-A esto… este sitio. Si me has traído aquí para finalmente devorar mi alma es enfermizo que lo hagas delante de esta tumba – finalizó señalando sin aparente interés la tumba de Ciel Phantomhive.

-A mí no me parece un mal sitio, pero en todo caso no importa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno… yo ya no tengo la intención de devorar tu alma, Ciel.

Ese diálogo dicho en completa naturalidad fue suficiente para sacar de balance al muchacho.

-¿Qué? No… ¡no puedes!

-¿No puedo qué?

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. Tú… - su tono cayó en una solemnidad inesperada – la última vez que estuvimos juntos bajo una luna como esta me asesinaste sin ningún tipo de piedad. No sé porque no me devoraste en ese mismo momento, pero conociéndote pensé que todo esto de darme una vida como Nathan Black y retarme a resolver acertijos relacionados con mi muerte era un simple juego enfermizo de tu parte.

-¿Un simple juego?

-Un juego ridículo y enfermizo.

-¿Ridículo?

-Sí.

-Me parece, _Ciel Phantomhive_ , que en realidad no has terminado de comprender lo estúpido de esta situación.

-Entonces explícamela y deja de darle tantas putas vueltas a esto – su voz se desgarró ligeramente – ¡Cumplí mi maldita parte del trato Sebastián! ¡Te di mi alma para que la devoraras! ¡Lo hice sin resistirme ni tratar de aplazar las cosas y…!

-¿Y?

-Y tú sólo quisiste jugar un juego más – susurró el chico perdiendo la fuerza de la ira – ¿por qué, Sebastián? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que hicieras algo así conmigo?

El demonio sonrió de esa forma especialmente cruel que hacía a todos retroceder, pero ya que el chico no tenía nada que perder se conformó con soltar una maldición en contra del pelinegro; Sebastián simplemente llegó hasta él y tomó su rostro con la mano, lo que lo obligó a mirar directamente los ojos brillantes.

-¿Te preguntas realmente lo que hiciste, señorito? Bueno, la respuesta a eso es increíblemente tonta: tú te enamoraste de mí, Ciel.

La voz baja amenazante, las uñas afiladas sobre la piel de su rostro y la mirada depredadora de la bestia fija sobre él… cualquiera de esas habría sido una razón válida para alejarse, pero Ciel Phantomhive no iba huir ante otro sin importar el costo.

-Un alma que se entrega voluntariamente es siempre más deliciosa que un alma que se resiste, pero, ese sentimiento estúpido llamado amor hace que las almas adquieran un sabor único e incomparable cuando es consumida por quien causa esos sentimientos. No voy a negarlo Ciel, en el pasado mil veces cortejé intencionalmente a mis contratistas para disfrutar de ese sabor perfecto una vez que el tiempo de cultivar mi premio llegaba pero, jamás nadie antes o después que tú me amó con tanta intensidad como lo hiciste; un amor como ese… puro y desinteresado al igual que la esencia misma de tu alma, pero así como tu alma fue condimentada con los sabores de la desesperanza, el odio y la ira, tu amor se sazonó en el fuego del dolor y la miseria… oh, Ciel… no lo entiendes, pero estoy describiendo un bocadillo más que perfecto.

-Si era tan perfecto ¿entonces por qué no tomarlo? – a estas alturas no le importó que las lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos pues todo rastro de orgullo fue pisoteado cuando Sebastián mencionó que "cortejar" a los contratistas era sólo su manera de preparar una buena cena.

-Bueno, esa respuesta es más tonta aún. Verás, para un humano enamorarse de un demonio es el peor error que pueden cometer porque nuestro papel es el de causarles dolor y sufrimiento; para un contratista enamorarse del demonio que contactó es algo estúpido porque ese demonio será el que demasiado pronto se encargará de destruir su alma acabando con toda esencia de su ser… pero – su tono se volvió increíblemente suave mientras llevaba una mano al cabello del chico y lo acariciaba tiernamente – no puedo juzgarte por cometer ese error por el simple hecho de que yo cometí el error más estúpido que un demonio puede cometer.

-¿Cuál podría ser ese?

-Sencillo: me enamoré de mi contratista.

¡Hasta ahí! Cualquier fuerza que el chico aún tenía para luchar contra el demonio murió ante esa declaración, por lo que su cuerpo se convirtió en un simple títere entre los brazos del otro.

-No… eso no es posible ¡maldición! No te atrevas a endulzarme el oído con lo que quiero escuchar si esas palabras no son verdad… no te atrevas a mentirme.

-Pero my lord, usted es consciente de que yo no miento.

-Tú…

-Ya lo he dicho antes: los demonios no tenemos principios, leyes o moral para regir nuestras vidas, pero en cambio tenemos nuestra estética, y para mantener esta estética libre de manchas y grietas haremos cualquier cosa que haga falta sin que nada más nos importe.

-Si es así entonces aprovecha esta última oportunidad para salvar tu estética y deja de jugar conmigo.

-Enamorarse de su contratista es el peor error que un demonio puede cometer porque con tal de mantener a este a nuestro lado nos rendiremos a una servidumbre eterna de la que no desearemos escapar, y nos negaremos el dulce sabor del alma deseada sin importar la crudeza del hambre que lleguemos a sentir o las adversidades y maltratos a las que se nos sometan… con todo y todo, ese error no es algo que contradiga o arriesgue a nuestra estética.

Por un momento el chico se mantuvo estático, como si no pudiera entender las palabras del mayor, pero unos segundos después alcanzó a reaccionar y sus ojos se llenaron de una mezcla mal equilibrada de esperanza y cólera.

-Sebastián…

-Ciel, por casualidad ¿la vida y recueros de Nathan Black han significado algo para ti, Ciel?

Esta vez el niño se encontró en una pérdida para las palabras ¿qué responder a eso? Ahora era demasiado consciente de todo lo que había sucedido, porque a pesar de todo "Nathan Black" no había sido otra persona, sino una vida nueva para su alma, y ahora que el sello que Sebastián había puesto sobre su vida anterior se había desvanecido esas dos vidas se habían integrado en una sola línea de recuerdos que conformaban la personalidad de un único ser.

-No responderé a eso – el demonio ya iba a protestar cuando los labios del chico se movieron nuevamente – no a menos que tú también me expliques porqué es que hiciste todo esto.

-Me parece un trato justo, my lord.

Ante la mención de ese título de antaño Ciel fijó en Sebastián toda la intensidad de su mirada.

-Nathan Black – murmuró finalmente desviando la mirada en la lápida de los Phantomhive – ese nombre debería resultarme extranjero… pero también es mi nombre después de todo, así que… sí, supongo que sí. En realidad soy Nathan Black tanto como soy Ciel Phantomhive… y ambos nombres y vidas tienen en ellos un poco de verdad y un poco de falsedad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Sí. Ahora dime ¿qué pretendías al utilizarme de este modo, Sebastián?

-El Ciel Phantomhive que conocí en ese lugar era un niño roto que a pesar de todo y de todos logró convertirse en el alma más retorcidamente perfecta que conocí… sin embargo, por mucho que me pesa reconocerlo hay cosas que incluso yo no podía hacer.

-¿Qué podría ser oso?

-Por ejemplo – el chico soltó un jadeo cuando las manos del demonio repentinamente lo sujetaron obligando a su cuerpo a presionarse contra el del mayor, quien continuó su diálogo susurrando con voz rasposa en el oído del chico – varias veces intenté que mi joven amo me permitiera tentar su cuerpo con la lujuria y el placer, pero él estaba demasiado alerta y desconfiado como para permitirme algo así.

-Por supuesto que no…

-Por otro lado, un chico llamado Nathan que no me conoció sino hasta sus catorce años de vida y que no tuvo que pasar por experiencias tan crudas fue mucho más fácil de tentar en ese aspecto… porque en esta vida sí que he despertado el deseo en ti ¿verdad?

-…

-Hay en realidad una buena razón para eso: en esa época yo estaba demasiado cegado por la gula que me provocaba tu alma como para darme cuenta de lo que realmente quería de ti y ya que sólo me escuchabas hablar del sabor exquisito que tendría tu alma en natural que creyeras erróneamente que era lo único que deseaba de ti. Supongo que en realidad yo mismo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos cuando tuve la oportunidad de devorar tu alma y decidí que todo tú eras más importante que eso.

-¿Hablas de la noche en que me mataste?

-No Ciel: hablo de esa misión en Alemania, cuando te derrumbaste en el castillo de Sullivan.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del niño hizo sonreír a Sebastián, quien soltó al menor permitiendo a este su propio espacio.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Esos días en que no soportabas la cercanía de los adultos fueron el tiempo que me sentí más frustrado en toda mi larga existencia. En un principio traté de justificarme pensando que era porque una actitud tan mediocre contaminaría el sabor de mi alma perfecta, pero después me di cuenta que había llegado a apreciarte sinceramente, my lord.

-Trataste de devorar mi alma en ese momento – acusó.

-Bueno, yo estaba hambriento y tú me colmabas la paciencia ¿puedes culparme realmente? – una pausa en la que los ojos de Ciel vibraron con cólera – y además – el tono de Sebastián se suavizó – yo estaba seguro de que sólo te hacía falta una pequeña sacudida para volver a levantarte. Sí, admito que te ataqué pero seamos honestos: si realmente hubiese querido devorar tu alma en ese momento ¿no crees que matarte habría sido más conveniente que armar todo ese teatro y darte la advertencia de mis intenciones?

En momentos como esos era cuando más odiaba Ciel a ese maldito demonio: ese demonio que con sus palabras lo derribaba pero con sus actitudes y actos le daba la fuerza para levantarse… ese demonio que decía los diálogos precisos para despertar en él la amargura y el consuelo… ese demonio que un día lo había encerrado en una jaula de la que no quería salir así le costara la vida y tal vez algo más.

En definitiva era en esos momentos cuando el chico odiaba más a Sebastián, porque Sebastián no sólo era dueño de su alma, sino también de lo único que Ciel había jurado que no perdería jamás: su corazón.

-Veo que te he sorprendido, joven amo.

-Todo lo que dices no tiene sentido para mí. Si te diste cuenta que sentías algo por mí entonces…

-Después de eso ya no podía verte de manera imparcial como mi comida y comencé a pensar en ti como una mascota y tal vez como un mejor amigo.

-¿Mascota? – bufó Ciel – ¿mejor amigo?

-Ya te lo dije: enamorarse de su contratista es el peor error que un demonio puede cometer, y yo no iba admitir ni siquiera a mí mismo que había cometido un error tan estúpido como ese. Aunque… - el aliento de Ciel quedó atrapado cuando los brazos de Sebastián se envolvieron contra sus hombros acercándolos nuevamente – el tiempo y la convivencia me hicieron entender que habría sido un error más estúpido todavía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerte.

-Sebastián…

-Desde que nuestro contrato se cumplió yo ya no soy Sebastián y tú ya no eres mi "joven amo", pero decidí en esa noche hace tantos años que tendría para mí: no como mi cena, sino como mi compañero.

-¿Tu compañero?

-¿No lo ves? No tienes opción. Te di esta vida para que vivieras esa infancia normal que en tu propio tiempo te fue arrebatada, pero aún si ya no hay un contrato de por medio tú aún me perteneces, y no sólo por el hecho de que tengo tu vida en mis manos – una mano viajó al cuello del chico para dar realce a las palabras del demonio.

-¿Por qué sería entonces? – respondió Ciel sin asustarse por las acciones del mayor.

-Tú me perteneces, my lord, porque has tomado la por propia voluntad la decisión de pertenecerme por completo. Tú que has tenido elección me has elegido a mí por sobre tu familia, tus valores, tus amigos y tu vida misma, y esa decisión ha creado un pacto tan profundo que ni el tiempo ni la muerte misma son capaces de romperlo.

Así, de pie frente a las tumbas de los últimos Phantomhive y bañados por la luz de la luna, un demonio y un joven humano sellaban con un beso un pacto eterno.

El demonio sin pudores ni reparos devoraba con su boca la boca del jovencito en un acto territorial y posesivo que era parte de su naturaleza, y el humano por su parte no se resistía porque su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

Oculta entre las ropas del humano había una daga pequeña pero filosa que Undertaker le había dado.

El viejo shinigami le había explicado que esa arma estaba forjada con los restos de una guadaña de la muerte y que si la enterraba en el corazón del demonio podría devolverlo al infierno y librarse así para siempre de su presencia…

Ocupándose en profundizar el beso el demonio se distrajo, dando a Nathan la oportunidad de mover sus manos y hurgar entre sus ropas en busca del arma. ¡Ahí estaba! Nathan alcanzó a sujetar la empuñadura de la daga, la sacó sigilosamente, comprobó el filo con las yemas de sus dedos…

Y la dejó caer al piso con un golpe sordo.

Porque a fin de cuentas, todo lo que el demonio había dicho era verdad.

Ciel Phantomhive, Nathan Black… el nombre no importaba. La esencia de la persona era lo único importante y en su caso su alma, su corazón y su esencia misma pertenecían por completo a ese demonio cuyo nombre verdadero jamás le había sido revelado. Ahora, vivir, morir, ya no importaba… no importaba mientras fuera ese maldito y amado demonio el que dictara su suerte y a fin de cuentas no importaba si enamorarse de un demonio era o no un error estúpido, porque ya tendría el resto de la eternidad para arrepentirse (o no) de ello.

Así, con sólo eso en mente, el humano cerró los ojos y permitió que los colmillos y garras del demonio marcaran su piel con caricias y besos que sabían a pecado, permitió que los brazos de la obscuridad se deslizaran por su cuerpo despertando una lujuria que jamás había conocido antes y dejó que las alas de la muerte lo cubrieran hasta robarle el último soplo de vida mortal.

.

.

.

.

 _Las vidas de los demonios son monocromáticas: vacías de objetivos, carentes de emoción, faltas de matices y sobradas del más monótono e interminable tiempo. Por lo mismo, emplean ese tiempo en contratos que les ayuden a obtener, además del único alimento que sirve de algo, un entretenimiento ligero que permita soportar la eternidad._

 _Sin embargo, a veces llega a ocurrir para algunos que un alma única y digna aparece en su camino y roba su corazón. Cuando eso sucede las cosas cambian: el día y la noche comienzan a diferenciarse, el tiempo cobra sentido y el cielo que perdimos ya no parece distante sino que lo notamos al alcance de nuestras manos._

 _Cuando eso sucede el cuerpo en que el alma habita deja de ser un simple contenedor y el alma misma dejamos de percibirla como un alimento, por lo que entablamos una lucha con nosotros mismos y brincamos entre la gula, la dicha, el desprecio, la locura, el odio, el orgullo, la soledad, la esperanza e inclusive la felicidad. Pensamos en todos los años de soledad, indiferencia y vacío que arrastramos a cuestas y nos preguntamos si en verdad se puede cambiar algo a lo que hemos crecido tan acostumbrados pero, al contemplar al humano indefenso que nos ha cautivado, comprendemos que pase lo que pase jamás podremos borrar la huella que éste deja en nuestra esencia y la gula pierde la batalla._

 _El amor de un demonio es complicado: sucio, aberrante, inmoral, obsesivo, posesivo, interesado… pero a pesar de todo es leal. Para ganar el derecho al alma que nos obsesiona nos presentamos en múltiples formas, observamos, protegemos, confortamos, seducimos, esperamos y ayudamos. Tal vez sea un solo día, tal vez sea toda la vida de un mortal y aún si es más tiempo que ese no importa, porque con tal de ganar al ser que nos cautiva le seguiremos hasta donde sea necesario, lucharemos por él y le cautivaremos apelando a sus emociones hasta volvernos algo que le sea totalmente indispensable._

 _Finalmente, una vez logrado ese propósito tomaremos de ese humano todo lo que tenga que ofrecernos deleitándonos en el hecho de que entregarnos absolutamente todo también será su ferviente deseo._

 _Contaminar el cuerpo del humano amado con el pecado de la lujuria, impregnar su alma completamente de nuestra esencia de demonio para hacerlo uno con nosotros y, tras robar su último soplo de vida mortal, sumergirlo lentamente en las profundidades del infierno en las que pasará el resto de la eternidad a nuestro lado: esa, después de todo, es la estética de los demonios._

* * *

En realidad esto fue mucho más largo de lo que había planeado en un principio, pero agradezco a todos los que leyeron, siguieron y comentaron esta historia, porque sin sus aportaciones esto no habría sido lo que fue.

Peronalmente disfrutó mucho escribir esta historia, así que espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
